Kreuzwege
by ManuKu
Summary: Aragorns und Legolas' Wege kreuzen sich zum ersten Mal und sie geraten sofort in Schwierigkeiten. ***Wäre ja langweilig, wenn nicht oder?***Kap12 - Story jetzt vollständig!!!
1. Befürchtungen

Anmerkung: Das Konzept und die Charaktere gehören nicht uns. Sie sind dem "Herr der Ringe"-Universum von J.R.R. Tolkien entliehen.  
  
Kreuzwege  
  
von  
  
ManuKu und Salara  
  
'Das Schicksal der Menschen liegt in seinen Händen! Ein ganzes Königreich wartet darauf, von ihm regiert zu werden und er besitzt alle Tugenden, die dazu nötig sind. Doch Estel ahnt nichts von alledem. Mit der Unschuld eines Kindes genießt er seine Jungend. Nach elbischen Maßstäben wäre er noch immer nichts weiter als ein Kind. Aber er ist kein Elbe, er ist ein Mensch. So wenig Zeit bleibt ihm, um zu tun, wozu seine Geburt ihn bestimmt hat...'  
  
Elronds Gedanken drehten sich wieder einmal um Aragorn, seinen Pflegesohn. Vor Jahren hatte er dessen Mutter geschworen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn der rechte Zeitpunkt dazu gekommen war.  
  
Aragorn, der rechtmäßige Erbe des Throns von Gondor, war in seinem Haus längst zu einem verantwortungsvollen und vielversprechenden jungen Mann herangewachsen, doch von der Last, die die Gedanken seines Ziehvaters beschwerte, ahnte er nichts.  
  
So sehr der Herr von Bruchtal auch nachdachte, ihm wollte nicht einfallen, wie er dem jungen Menschen die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft und seine Bestimmung schonend beibringen sollte.  
  
Um des seit Monaten immer stärker in ihm tobenden inneren Konflikts Herr zu werden, war Elrond hinunter in die Gärten gegangen, doch statt einer Lösung fand er hier nur weitere Ungewissheit. Die Schönheit und der Friede dieses Ortes ließen es nicht zu, dass er sich mit dem anbahnenden Konflikt intensiv befasste.  
  
Auch diesmal fand seine Antwortsuche kein Ziel und so durchmaß er die Wege, die in kunstvoll verschlungenen Mustern durch die Gärten von Bruchtal führten, blicklos und mit nachdenklichem, langsamem Schritt. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal Glorfindel, seinen Ratgeber, bemerkte.  
  
Glorfindel erhob sich von der wundervoll gearbeiteten Bank, auf der er gesessen hatte, um wie jeden Abend die funkelnden Sterne zu betrachten. Er hatte den Herrn von Bruchtal schon von weitem gesehen und sich gefragt, warum dieser so gedankenverloren die sternenklare Nacht ignoriert und mit gesenktem Blick achtlos an den Bäumen und Pflanzen vorbeigegangen war. Als Elrond an ihm vorbeischritt, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, stand Glorfindel beunruhigt auf und sprach ihn an.  
  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
Überrascht schreckte dieser aus seinen Betrachtungen auf, doch seine Züge entspannten sich, als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand.  
  
"Glorfindel." Mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßte er seinen Vertrauten. "Du genießt den Abend, wie ich sehe."  
  
"Ich versuche, die Ereignisse des Tages hinter mir zu lassen. Die Sterne beruhigen mich und ich finde Ruhe unter den Bäumen." Glorfindel verstummte. Er erkannte, dass Elrond ihm schon nicht mehr zuhörte und mit seinen Gedanken weit weg war.  
  
"Lord Elrond, welch dunkle Gedanken belasten Euch?"  
  
Der Elbenherrscher lächelte traurig.  
  
"Wir kennen einander schon so lange, dass kaum ein Geheimnis mehr ungeteilt ist zwischen uns, nicht wahr?"  
  
Glorfindel nickte stumm, nicht sicher, welche Richtung diese Unterhaltung nehmen würde.  
  
Elrond sah an ihm vorbei zum Schloß empor, dessen Silhouette sich vage gegen den dunklen Himmel abzeichnete.  
  
"Bisher bot dieses Dach jedem Sicherheit und Schutz, der hier danach suchte. Und so, wie ich anderen Schutz bot, fand ich stets in gleichem Maße Zufriedenheit. Es kann sein, dass schon bald beides nicht mehr in meinen Hallen zu finden sein wird. Das ist schmerzlich für mich und ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll, außer, dir auch noch mein letztes Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Vielleicht wird mir dein Rat helfen, klarer zu sehen, alter Freund. Ich kann es nicht, so sehr ich mich auch bemühe, denn dazu müsste ich objektiv sein. Aber das bin ich nicht. Nicht, wenn es um Menschen geht, wie du weißt. Nicht, wenn es um einen ganz bestimmten Menschen geht..."  
  
Er verstummte.  
  
Auf Glorfindels Gesicht formte sich ein leichtes Lächeln, das er jedoch sofort wieder hinter einem neutralen Ausdruck verschwinden ließ. Er war damals Zeuge gewesen, wie der junge Mensch Aragorn das Herz Elronds und das jedes anderen Elben in Bruchtal im Sturm eroberte. Die Jugend des Menschen war erfrischend gewesen in einem Haus, das sonst niemanden unter einem Alter von 250 Jahren beherbergte.  
  
Glorfindel überlegte sich seine Worte wohl. Er ahnte, dass das Problem, mit dem Lord Elrond sich quälte, mit dem jungen Aragorn zusammenhängen musste. Und obwohl Lord Elrond offensichtlich darüber sprechen wollte, schien er doch nicht zu wissen, wo er anfangen sollte.  
  
Unbemerkt näherte sich unterdessen Aragorn den beiden Elben. Er war in der Trainingshalle gewesen, um mit seinem Schwert zu üben und die Technik der Elben zu vervollkommnen. Müde und ausgelaugt hatte er sich dann nach drei Stunden intensivsten Trainings auf den Weg in sein Zimmer gemacht. Er wählte den Umweg durch den Park, um sich noch etwas frische Luft um die Nase wehen zu lassen und einen Blick auf die Sterne zu werfen. Die Verbundenheit mit der Natur hatte er in Bruchtal von Klein auf in sich aufgesogen.  
  
Aragorn hatte plötzlich in der Stille der Nacht ganz klar die Stimme seines Pflegevaters vernommen. Leise schlich er in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Es war ihm bisher selten gelungen, sich an einen Elben dichter als zehn Meter heran zu schleichen. Doch in dieser Nacht schien die Aufmerksamkeit der Elben von etwas Wichtigerem abgelenkt zu sein, denn es gelang dem jungen Menschen, so dicht an die beiden heran zu kommen, dass er verstehen konnte, worüber sie redeten. Da er jedoch nicht als heimlich Lauschender erwischt werden wollte, machte er sich dazu bereit, triumphierend aus den Büschen zu springen. Doch dann ließ ihn die Erwähnung seines Namens inne halten.  
  
"Sprecht Ihr von Estel?" fragte Glorfindel leise.  
  
"Nein, nicht Estel, auch wenn wir nur als Estel ansprechen - er ist Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn und Gilraen, Erbe von Isildur und zukünftiger König von Gondor, dazu auserkoren, das Schicksal der Menschen zu bestimmen."  
  
"Er ist Isildurs Nachfahre?"  
  
Jetzt verstand er plötzlich. Blitzartig entfalteten sich vor Glorfindels innerem Auge die Bilder jenes letzten, verheerenden Krieges gegen Sauron. Seite an Seite mit den Menschen hatten die Elben gegen das Böse gefochten und nur wie durch ein Wunder durch Isildurs Verzweiflungstat schließlich den Sieg davongetragen. Glorfindel war der Einzige, dem der Elbenherrscher je von dem danach folgenden unglücksseligen Ereignis im Herzen des Schicksalsberges erzählt hatte, und er war auch der einzige, der wußte, worauf sich die jahrhundertelange Reserviertheit seines Herrn gegenüber den Menschen gründete. Die Geschichtsschreibung kannte Isildurs Verrat, doch sie war nicht dabei gewesen.  
  
Elrond hatte seinen Ratgeber genau beobachtet und gesehen, wie dessen Gedanken einem Gewittersturm gleich über das alterslose Antlitz gezogen waren.  
  
"Du verstehst, wie ich sehe."  
  
Glorfindel nickte schließlich. "Ich denke, ich verstehe, worauf Ihr hinauswollt."  
  
Aragorn, der noch immer reglos in seinem Versteck hockte, verstand dagegen gar nichts mehr. Zu sehr hatten ihn diese unerwarteten Offenbarungen schockiert.  
  
Er war ein Erbe Isildurs, hatte ein Anrecht auf den Thron von Gondor? Er sollte ... von königlichem Blut sein?  
  
Wie erstarrte stand der junge Mann im Dunkel einer nun voll hereingebrochenen Nacht. Das Klopfen seines Herzens kam ihm so laut vor, dass er meinte, die feinen Ohren der Elben müssten es eigentlich hören. Ihm zumindest drohte es fast die Brust zu sprengen.  
  
Warum hatte er bisher nie etwas davon erfahren? Wieso hatte sein Pflegevater ihm seine Herkunft nicht schon früher mitgeteilt? Mit seinen 21 Jahren war er schon lange kein Kind mehr - nach menschlichen Maßstäben. Und wieso war seine Herkunft jetzt ein so großes Problem für die beiden Elben, dass sie unter dem Mantel der Nacht darüber wie über ein unangenehmes Thema sprachen?  
  
Mit einem Akt reinen Willens drängte er das sich wild drehende Karussell der Gedanken in den Hintergrund und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch zwischen Glorfindel und seinem Pflegevater.  
  
"Isildur erlag damals den Verlockungen des Ringes und seiner Macht. Keiner hat je erfahren, dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, den Ring zu vernichten. Ihr habt Angst, dass sich auch in Aragorn die Schwächen Isildurs bemerkbar machen könnten und er der Macht erliegt. Ist es das, was Euch bedrückt, Lord Elrond?"  
  
Elrond sah seinen Vertrauten wortlos an und fuhr mit den Handflächen müde über sein Gesicht. "Er ist ein Mensch!" sagte er dann leise, doch für den im Gebüsch lauschenden Aragorn hörte es sich wie der Klang einer schweren Glocke an, die in ihm unzählige Male wiederhallte und dessen Ton erst Minuten später langsam verstummte.  
  
Er ist ein Mensch... ein Mensch... bloß ein Mensch...  
  
All die Jahre im Hause Elronds hatte er sich trotz seines menschlichen Ursprungs fast wie ein Elbe gefühlt. Sie hatten ihn in ihre Familie aufgenommen und wie ihresgleichen behandelt, auch wenn ihn Elladan und Elrohir so manches Mal liebevoll an seine Jugend erinnert hatten.  
  
Doch all das war wohl nur ein einziges großes Missverständnis seinerseits gewesen. Sie hatten ihn, den zukünftigen König der Menschen, im Auge behalten wollen, weil sie ihm nicht vertrauten, in ihm nur einen zweiten Isildur sahen...  
  
Aragorn konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
  
Sein bisheriges Leben gründete sich auf eine Lüge!  
  
Das war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er musste hier weg, er hielt es keinen Augenblick länger mehr in diesen mit einem Schlag viel zu friedlichen Gärten aus. Leise zog er sich zurück.  
  
Er ging in sein Zimmer, packte ein paar Sachen, schulterte seinen Bogen und legte sein Schwert an. Aragorn warf einen letzten Blick durchs Zimmer und fragte sich, ob er wohl jemals wieder nach Bruchtal zurückkehren würde. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. War das noch wichtig, nach all dem, was er eben gehört hatte?  
  
Er wandte sich zur Tür, verharrte dann jedoch. Vielleicht würde er Elladan oder Elrohir begegnen, die ihre Räumlichkeiten ganz in seiner Nähe hatten. Nein, er wollte und konnte ihnen jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Außerdem würde seine Aufmachung nur Grund für Fragen geben und dem wollte er aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
Also wandte er sich um und kletterte kurzentschlossen zum Balkon hinaus.  
  
Es war ein leichtes für den gewandten jungen Menschen, trotz seines Gepäcks sicher zur Erde zu gelangen und mit raschen Schritten die Stallungen zu erreichen. Dort wählte er sich das robusteste Tier aus, sattelte es, befestigte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten an den Gurten und führte das so vorbereitete Tier am Zügel so lange in die Nacht, bis er sicher zu sein glaubte, dass niemand mehr sein Wegreiten bemerken würde. Dann stieg er auf. Ehe er das Tier in Bewegung setzte, sah er ein letztes Mal zurück in die Richtung, in der er die Gebäude von Bruchtal wußte. Es war jedoch zu dunkel für seine Augen, um noch etwas zu erkennen. Er schnaubte bitter.  
  
"Elrond hat recht: ich bin wirklich bloß ein Mensch."  
  
Sogar für seine Ohren klang dieser Gedanke wie ein vernichtendes Urteil. Entschlossen ritt er in die Finsternis hinein.  
  
***  
  
Elrond war indessen in seine Räume zurückgekehrt und soeben dabei, sich ein Glas Wein einzuschenken, als seine Söhne, nach einem kurzen Anklopfen unaufgefordert ins Zimmer traten.  
  
"Vater, verzeih unser Eindringen, aber wir müssen etwas mit dir bereden. Einer der Stallknechte hat beobachtet, wie Estel ein Pferd gesattelt hat und davon geritten ist. Der Knecht sagt, es sah so aus, als würde er verreisen, denn er hatte wohl Gepäck und seine Waffen dabei. Niemand würde sich wohl etwas dabei gedacht haben, wenn es nicht so ausgesehen hätte, als bemühte er sich, möglichst wenig Aufsehen zu erregen - als würde er sich davon schleichen..." Elladan klang verwirrt. "Vater, weißt Du etwas davon? Ist etwas geschehen?"  
  
Alarmiert stellte der Elbe den Weinkelch ab.  
  
"Er ist fort? Wann war das?" Eine ungute Ahnung sagte ihm, dass er die Antwort nicht mögen würde.  
  
"Vor etwa einer Stunde."  
  
"Eine Stunde..." Er verstummte. Das war genau der Zeitpunkt, zu dem er im Garten mit Glorfindel über das Schicksal seines Pflegesohns geredet hatte. Sollte dieser womöglich gehört haben, was sie...? Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie hätten ihn doch gehört. Das hatten sie bisher immer. Oder?  
  
Elrond wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass keine andere Möglichkeit in Frage kam. Wenn dem so war - und daran hatte er bereits jetzt so gut wie keinen Zweifel mehr - mußten die Dinge, die der junge Mann gehört hatte, für ihn wie ein Schock gewesen sein. Vor allem die Worte, die er über die Schwäche der Menschen gesagt hatte.  
  
Bestürzt sah er auf.  
  
Seine Söhne, die noch immer auf seine Antwort warteten, erkannten an seinem fortwährenden Schweigen, wie beunruhigt er war.  
  
"Sollen wir ihm folgen?" Elladan wirkte, als würde er im nächsten Augenblick losstürmen wollen. Er hatte den jungen Menschen immer wie einen schutzbedürftigen jungen Bruder behandelt. "In wenigen Augenblicken können wir die schnellsten Pferde satteln lassen..."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Elrond fiel ihm ins Wort und schüttelte den Kopf. Zu große Eile vermittelte seinem Pflegesohn zu aller Enttäuschung womöglich noch das Gefühl, wie ein Tier gejagt zu werden. Das jedoch war das allerletzte, was der Elbenherr jetzt wollte. Es war bereits genug Schaden durch seine Unüberlegtheit angerichtet worden. Zu Schlimmerem durfte er es jetzt nicht kommen lassen, auch wenn seine Söhne dies jetzt nicht begreifen würden. Er konnte ihnen nicht erklären, um was es hier ging. Noch nicht...  
  
"Lasst ihn fortreiten. Vielleicht braucht er Zeit zum Nachdenken. Außerhalb von Bruchtal."  
  
Sein Entschluss stand fest.  
  
"Aber Vater..." Elrohir wollte sich mit dieser Entscheidung nicht zufrieden geben.  
  
"Wir warten," sagte Elrond entschlossen und mit fester Stimme. Wenn er in drei Tagen nicht wieder hier ist, werden wir die Suche nach ihm aufnehmen. Bis dahin mag er einen eigenen Pfad beschreiten. Er ist alt genug dafür und weiß sich zu verteidigen."  
  
Er sah das Unverständnis auf den Gesichtern seiner Söhne, doch sie ahnten nicht, wie schwer ihm diese Entscheidung gefallen war. Estels Schicksal musste den Lauf nehmen, der für ihn vorherbestimmt war. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch Estel war kein junger Elbe mehr, den man noch für längere Zeit unter seine Fittiche nehmen musste. Estel war ein Mann geworden.  
  
"Geht." Er bemühte sich, zuversichtlich auszusehen. "Begebt euch zur Ruhe. Wir werden warten."  
  
Die Zwillinge waren es gewohnt, den Anweisungen ihres Vaters zu gehorchen, daher verließen sie ihn widerstrebend, doch widerspruchslos.  
  
Elrond sah, wie sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloß und hoffte, dass sie sich von der Zuversicht in seinen Worten überzeugen lassen würden. Er selbst spürte nichts davon und wußte, das es eine lange Nacht für ihn werden würde...  
  
***  
  
Legolas schwankte leicht und griff nach dem Stamm eines Baumes, um sich daran zu lehnen. Er fühlte sich unheimlich schwach und suchte die Kraft der Natur, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit der Höhle entkommen war.  
  
Die Zwerge hatten ihn dort für fünf Tage gefangen gehalten. Ohne Grund, einfach aus Spaß, um einen Elben zu quälen. Die Feindschaft zwischen Zwergen und Elben war Jahrtausende alt. Nur wenige konnten noch genau sagen, worauf sie sich begründete.  
  
Legolas schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass er immer noch in dieser Dunkelheit festsitzen würde, wenn er seine Flucht nicht dem glücklichen Umstand verdankt hätte, dass die Zwerge gerne mal einen über den Durst tranken. In einem unachtsamen Moment konnte Legolas den Rest seiner Kräfte mobilisieren und sein Gefängnis verlassen.  
  
Er war in den Wald geflohen und konnte sofort wieder freier atmen, als er sich von Bäumen und dem freien Himmel umgeben sah. Aufgrund seiner Verletzungen, die ihm die Zwerge beigefügt hatten, war er so schwach, dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er legte sich auf den Waldboden und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Die Sterne beruhigten seinen verängstigten Geist und schenkten ihm das Licht, das er diese unendlich langen fünf Tage missen musste. Der Elbe fühlte, wie ein Stück der alten Kraft in ihn zurückkehrte.  
  
Er lauschte den Bäumen und versuchte zu ergründen, wo genau er sich befand. Die Zwerge hatten ihn niedergeschlagen und er war für eine Weile ohne Bewusstsein gewesen. Jetzt versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Er lauschte, und während das Rauschen der Blätter seine Gedanken klärte, wusste er plötzlich, wo er war. Er befand sich nahe Bruchtal, dem Hause Lord Elronds.  
  
Erschöpfung und Verletzungen forderten ihren Tribut und so ergab sich Legolas, in dem Wissen, nicht weit von einem elbischen Gefilde entfernt zu sein, der Bewusstlosigkeit und blieb im Schutz der niedrigen Bäume liegen.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn war schon eine Weile geritten, ohne zu überlegen, wohin er nun eigentlich gehen sollte. Die Enttäuschung war immer noch groß und er fühlte sich von den Elben, die er über alles liebte, verraten. Doch langsam ersetzte Ernüchterung das Gefühl. Objektiv betrachtet war alles, was die Elben getan hatten verständlich. Es tat weh, doch Aragorn konnte es nachvollziehen. Er war gezeichnet. Er war Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn und Erbe von Isildur.  
  
Isildur..., wie er jetzt erfahren hatte, ein Mann, der zu schwach gewesen war, um die Bedrohung durch die Dunkelheit abzuwenden und Saurons Macht für immer zu brechen, indem er den 'Einen Ring' vernichtete.  
  
In ihm floss das gleiche Blut wie in Isildur. Er trug diese Schwäche in sich, eine Schwäche, die in allen Menschen zu fließen schien, die einmal die Macht eines Ringes gespürt hatten. Menschen strebten seit jeher nach der Macht. Selbst die neun großen Könige der Menschen, nahmen, blind vor Machtgier die Ringe von Sauron an, verfielen der Dunkelheit und wurden zu Ringgeistern.  
  
Die Elben mußten ihn als den sprichwörtlichen Wolf im Schafsfell gesehen haben. Sie wussten nur nicht, wann das Dunkle in ihm zum Vorschein kommen würde.  
  
Aragorn seufzte und hielt nach einem Rastplatz Ausschau. Er war müde. Müde all der dunklen Gedanken, die ihn befallen hatten, seit er unverhofft sein Schicksal aus Elronds Mund vernommen hatte. Vielleicht würde Schlaf ihm etwas Vergessen schenken, auch wenn nur für kurze Zeit.  
  
Der junge Mann lenkte sein Pferd auf eine in der Nähe befindliche kleine Lichtung zu, um sich dort einen bescheidenen Lagerplatz einzurichten.  
  
Als er sein Reittier anhielt, um abzusteigen, schnaubte es nervös und tänzelte einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Aragorn, der wußte, wie sensibel die gut trainierten Pferde der Elben auf mögliche Gefahren reagierten, blieb im Sattel und tastete mit einer Hand nach seiner Waffe, während er angestrengt versuchte, das ihn umgebende Nachtdunkel mit seinen Blicken zu durchdringen. Doch außer ein paar vagen Schatten ließ ihn das Sternenlicht nicht viel erkennen.  
  
Da das Pferd kein weiteres Zeichen von unmittelbar drohender Gefahr zeigte, sondern nun stillstand, beugte er sich langsam und vorsichtig vor, bis er dicht genug an den Kopf des Tieres herangekommen war, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern.  
  
"Was hast du? Zeig mir, was dich stört..."  
  
Er gab dem Tier die Zügel frei, das daraufhin ein paar Schritte voranlief, um dann erneut stehen zu bleiben und irritiert zu schnauben.  
  
Aragorn saß reglos im Sattel und lauschte, doch außer dem Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen und dem fernen Murmeln eines Baches in der Nähe war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu vernehmen. Er beschloß, sich in der Umgebung genauer umzusehen.  
  
Bereits im Absteigen zog er so geräuschlos wie möglich sein Schwert, dann wand er die Zügel um die Zweige eines nahestehenden Busches und bewegte sich leise und verstohlen über die Lichtung.  
  
Zunächst deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sich außer ihm, seinem Pferd und ein paar aufgeschreckten Nachtfaltern noch etwas anderes Lebendiges in der Nähe befinden könnte, doch dann sah er schließlich in einiger Entfernung etwas Helles liegen.  
  
Er blieb stehen.  
  
Was auch immer es war - es bewegte sich nicht, und obwohl es sich hierbei auch um eine gut getarnte Falle handeln konnte, beschloss er, sich das Ganze genauer zu betrachten.  
  
Vorsichtig Schritt um Schritt setzend näherte er sich dem hellen Etwas, bis er schließlich auf Armeslänge herangekommen war. Entgeistert blieb er stehen, als er erkannte, dass vor ihm der zusammengerollte, reglose Körper eines Lebewesens lag. Es waren die hellen Haare, die - vom Sternenlicht beleuchtet - hell in der Dunkelheit geschimmert hatten.  
  
Das mußte der Grund für die Unruhe seines Pferdes gewesen sein!  
  
Langsam trat Aragorn an den liegenden Fremden heran, kniete sich neben ihn und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Fast wäre er zurückgeprallt, als er unter dem silbrig schimmernden Haar des jungen Mannes dessen spitze Ohren erblickte.  
  
Ein Elbe!  
  
***  
  
wird fortgesetzt  
  
### Okay, das war also unser erstes Kapitel. Es sind schon drei weitere fertig, doch wenn kein Interesse besteht, lassen wir das mit dem Veröffentlichen. War nur mal so ein Versuch, ein paar mehr Leute zu erreichen. Wollt ihr mehr??? Dann schreibt ein paar Reviews und wir wissen was Sache ist! ;)  
  
## Weitere deutsche FanFiction und FanFic-Übersetzungen von uns findet ihr unter http://mitglied.lycos.de/manuku/ 


	2. Begegnungen

* * *

### Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews. Hat uns wirklich angespornt! Ist schon ein geniales Gefühl. 

  
Nun also weiter mit den beiden Jungs...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Einen Atemzug lang starrte Aragorn auf den reglosen Elben hinab, dann platzierte er vorsichtig die waffenlose Hand auf dessen Brustkorb, der sich gleichmäßig im Rhythmus des Atmens hob und senkte.

  
Er lebte noch!

  
Aragorn zog seine Hand zurück, legte sein Schwert zur Seite und begann mit äußerster Behutsamkeit nach etwaigen Verletzungen zu suchen. Dank Elronds früherer Unterweisung auf diesem Gebiet stellte er rasch fast, dass der Fremde neben einer ziemlich bösen Beule am Hinterkopf und ein paar Abschürfungen im Gesicht und an den Händen auch die Spuren von Misshandlungen am ganzen Körper aufwies: tiefe Schnitt- und Brandwunden und möglicherweise – doch dessen war er sich in dem herrschenden Dunkel nicht sicher – einige Knochenbrüche.

  
Wer auch immer der Fremde war – man war in den letzten Tagen gewiss nicht zimperlich mit ihm umgangen. Aragorn vermutete, dass er wahrscheinlich in einen Hinterhalt geraten, gefangen genommen und schließlich – und wohl mit viel Glück – geflohen war.

  
Wer auch immer die Peiniger dieses Elben gewesen waren – Aragorn hoffte, dass sie nicht in der Nähe waren. Das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war ein Kampf!

  
Sein Blick glitt über die Gestalt des jungen Mannes. Ob sich in der Nähe vielleicht noch weitere Verletzte befanden?

  
Unschlüssig musterte er die Umgebung, doch er konnte in der Finsternis nicht viel erkennen. Wenn es weitere Verletzte gab, rettete er sie gewiss nicht, indem er in völliger Dunkelheit in einer fremden, womöglich von unbekannten Feinden besetzten, Umgebung herumstolperte! Ihm fehlte in solchen Augenblicken die scharfe Sicht der Elben. Es gab in Moment nur noch eines für ihn zu tun: dem verletzten jungen Elben helfen!

  
Etwas in Aragorns Gedanken protestierte gegen diesen Entschluß und erinnerte ihn an die Worte, deren Ohrenzeuge er unfreiwillig geworden war, doch er brachte jene kleine Stimme in sich schnell zum Verstummen. Wer auch immer das hier war – er konnte nichts dafür! Und dieser Elbe wusste auch nicht, dass er nicht nur irgendein Mensch war, sondern Isildurs... _Nein! Aragorn schüttelte mit dem Kopf. __Es brachte jetzt gar nichts, sich immer und immer wieder damit zu quälen._

  
Er griff wieder nach seinem Schwert und steckte es zurück in die Scheide. Dann hob er den ohnmächtigen jungen Mann so behutsam wie möglich auf seine Arme und trug ihn zurück zu der Stelle, an der er sein Pferd festgebunden hatte. Der Platz dort war gut für ein Nachtlager geeignet und würde ihnen vermutlich genug Schutz und Holz für ein kleines Feuer bieten.

  
Er bettete den bewusstlosen Elben auf eine hastig am Boden ausgebreitete Decke, suchte einen Armvoll herumliegendes Bruchholz zusammen und entfachte ein kleines Feuer, das er mit Steinen so weit verdeckte, dass der Lichtschein nur schwach zwischen den Lücken hervordrang. Danach nahm er seinen Bogen und den Köcher mit Pfeilen vom Rücken und legte ihn neben seine anderen Sachen zu Boden. Er würde schneller und geräuschloser durchs Dickicht zum Fluss kommen, wenn er den langen Bogen im Lager lassen würde. Außerdem bevorzugte er das Schwert für den Fall eines Kampfes. 

  
Vorhin hatte er das schwache Murmeln eines Baches in der Nähe vernommen. Er brauchte Wasser, um die Verletzungen des Elben zu säubern, und es mochten nicht mehr als zwei Dutzend Schritte bis zu diesem kleinen Gewässer sein. Das war nur ein kurzer Weg. Außerdem war er bewaffnet und von Elronds besten Kämpfern ausgebildet worden. Selbst, wenn sich die Feinde des jungen Fremden noch in der Nähe befinden mochten – er würde es ihnen nicht leicht machen. 

  
Er nahm zwei leere Wasserschläuche aus dem Gepäck und zog seine Waffe. Entschlossen, sich allen Gefahren zu stellen, machte Aragorn sich auf den Weg, um Wasser zu holen.

  
***

  
Es waren nicht die Schmerzen seiner Verletzungen, sondern das Gefühl, warm und geborgen zu sein, das Legolas aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zurückholte. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis er begriff, dass er an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer lag.

  
Etwas mühsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Es war niemand in der Nähe, doch um das kleine, gut geschützte Feuer lagen ein paar Sachen und in der Nähe an einem Baum stand ein Pferd. Legolas betrachtete das Rüstzeug und die anderen Sachen des Fremden, der ihn offensichtlich gefunden hatte. Alle Zeichen deuteten auf elbisches Kunsthandwerk hin – das Zaumzeug  des Pferdes, die Decke, auf der er lag und schließlich sah er einen elbischen Bogen mit Pfeilen neben sich liegen. 

  
Erleichtert atmete er auf. Ein Elbe hatte ihn gefunden! Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater König Thranduil einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt, als er nicht wie vereinbart nach drei Tagen von seinem Streifzug zurückgekehrt war.

  
Legolas legte sich wieder zurück und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.

  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, schwere Schritte! Es waren nicht die leisen und kaum hörbaren Bewegungen eines Elben. Legolas sprang auf und griff nach Pfeil und Bogen an seiner Seite. Mit der Schnelligkeit jahrtausendelanger Erfahrung zog er einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legte ihn in der gleichen Sekunde an die Sehne und spannte den Bogen. Er zielte in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen und wartete atemlos.

  
***

  
Aragorn hatte seine zwei Wasserschläuche gefüllt und sich auf den Rückweg zum Rastplatz gemacht. Als er das Lagerfeuer erreichte, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Als er den Elben sah, der eigentlich noch viel zu erschöpft sein musste, um aufzustehen und mit Aragorns eigenem Bogen auf ihn zu zielen, ließ er die Wasserschläuche fallen und berührte instinktiv den Griff seines Schwertes. Wenn er Glück hatte, könnte er den Pfeil mit seinem Schwert abwehren oder sich ducken. In den freundschaftlichen Kämpfen mit seinen Brüdern Elladan und Elrohir hatte er diese Aktion oft mit gepolsterten Pfeilspitzen trainiert und war so manches Mal erfolgreich gewesen. Doch genauso oft hatte er sich blaue Flecke von den schnellen Geschossen geholt. 

  
Doch Aragorn zog sein Schwert nicht aus der Scheide. Er wollte den Elben nicht provozieren. Sein Gegenüber schien verwirrt. Der Bogen in seiner Hand zitterte und die Spannung der Sehne ließ mit jeder Sekunde mehr nach.

  
„Manke nae lle?" [Wer bist du?] fragte Legolas und musterte den Fremden misstrauisch. Er sah, dass sein Gegenüber ein Mensch war und die Hand am Schwert hatte. Er versuchte, wachsam zu bleiben. Doch der kleine Adrenalinschub, der ihm die Kraft gegeben hatte, aufzuspringen und nach dem Bogen zu greifen, war schnell verflogen. Legolas spürte, wie sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen begann. Er konnte den Bogen nicht mehr gespannt halten und gab nach. Pfeil und Bogen rutschten ihm aus den Händen und er suchte in der sich drehenden Welt nach einem Halt... und fand ihn. Der Fremde war an seine Seite gesprungen, hatte ihn gestützt und vorsichtig wieder auf die Decke zurückgesetzt.

  
„Diola alle," [Danke.] murmelte Legolas benommen, ohne zu wissen, ob der Mensch ihn verstand.

  
"Lle creoso," [Gern geschehen.] antwortete Aragorn leise und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. _Elben waren eine wirklich stolze Rasse. _

  
„Lle anta yulna en alu?" [Möchtest du etwas Wasser trinken ?] fragte er und zog einen der Wasserschläuche, die er beim Anblick des bewaffneten Elben fallen gelassen hatte, näher zu sich heran.

  
Legolas sah überrascht auf. Der Mensch sprach fließend Elbisch und zeigte kaum die Spur eines Akzentes. Es war mehr an diesem Menschen, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutete.

  
„Danke, das würde ich sehr gern." 

  
Legolas hatte in die Sprache des Menschen gewechselt. Es war ein Zeichen von Höflichkeit, die er seinem Retter, als den er ihn nun erkannte, zugestand.

  
Vorsichtig stützte der Fremde ihn, während Legolas durstig das herrlich kühle Wassers trank.

  
„Nicht so hastig!" Der Wasserschlauch wurde mit sanftem Nachdruck fortgezogen, ihm jedoch nicht weggenommen.

  
„Schon gut, ich weiß." 

  
Ein weiteres Mal begann er zu trinken, diesmal jedoch langsam, mit Bedacht und in kleinen Schlucken. Schließlich hatte er genug, schob den Schlauch von sich fort und ließ es bereitwillig zu, dass sein unbekannter Retter ihn sanft auf die Decke zurücksinken ließ. Die Erschöpfung war durch den soeben vollführten Kraftakt noch tiefer geworden und er konnte förmlich spüren, daß der Fremde es ihm ansah. Legolas fühlte, wie er immer schneller auf die dunklen Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit zuglitt.

  
„Danke, dass Ihr ... Euch meiner so ... annehmt..." Seine Worten wurden immer leiser und er merkte, dass nun selbst das Sprechen ihm eine Kraft abzuverlangen schien, die er nicht mehr aufbringen konnte.

  
Aragorn hatte beobachtet, dass die Verletzungen und die Anstrengungen die letzten Reserven des jungen Elben aufgezehrt hatten. Sein Gesicht war nun noch bleicher als das silberne Haar, das an der Schläfe von altem Blut verkrustet war, wie Aragorn im schwachen Licht des Lagerfeuers nun erkennen konnte.

  
„Schon gut." Er griff nach dem zweiten Wasserschlauch. „Ruht Euch jetzt aus. Bei mir seid Ihr sicher, und während Ihr schlaft, werde ich die Wunden versorgen, so gut ich es vermag."

  
Der Elbe schien keine Kraft zum Sprechen mehr aufbringen zu können, doch er hatte ihn wohl verstanden, denn er nickte nur schwach, bevor er endgültig das Bewußtsein verlor.

_  
'Das ist wahrscheinlich das beste,' dachte er und nahm einen kleinen Stofffetzen aus seinem Gepäck. __'Spätestens, wenn ich die Brüche richte, hätte der Schmerz ihn ohnehin übermannt.'_

  
Sorgsam zog er das Hemd des Bewusstlosen von dessen Oberkörper und begann die schlimmsten Wunden zu säubern und sie anschließend mit sauberen Stoffstreifen zu verbinden. Dann suchte er aus den herumliegenden Ästen zwei besonders gerade heraus, schnitt sie mit seinem Dolch zurecht und begann danach den gebrochenen Fuß des Elben zu schienen. Der vordere Teil des Fußes hatte bereits eine besorgniserregende purpurne Färbung angenommen. 

_  
'Wie hat er damit vorhin nur stehen können?' schoß es Aragorn durch den Kopf, als er sein Werk beendete und vorsichtig nach weiteren Brüchen suchte. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien sonst nichts weiter gebrochen zu sein und so versorgte er zuletzt die Schürfwunden, von denen Arme, Hände, Gesicht und Körper gleichermaßen übersät waren, als wäre er eine längere Strecke über den Boden geschleift worden. Die schlimmste befand sich hinter der rechten Schläfe, und das ausgetretene Blut hatte einen Teil des dort befindlichen Haares verkrustet._

  
Mit langsamer Behutsamkeit und dem letzten Rest des Wassers wusch er das Blut aus den Haaren des Elben, dann stand er auf und sah auf den reglosen jungen Mann hinab. Er hatte für ihn getan, was mit seinen unzureichenden Mitteln möglich gewesen war. 

  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich ihn morgen früh nach Bruchtal bringe," überlegte Aragorn halblaut und zog den Rest der Decke über den Verletzten, um ihn so vor der Kühle der Nacht zu schützen.

_  
'Damit kann ich mich auch morgen noch befassen,' dachte er schließlich und bereitete sich mit seinem Umhang und dem Sattel als Kopfstütze ein einfaches Nachtlager, auf dem er ruhte, bis das erste Morgendämmern die Wipfel der Bäume zu erhellen begann._

  
***

  
Legolas erwachte durch das Zwitschern eines besonders hartnäckigen Vogels in der Nähe. Er atmete tief ein und spürte so den Verband um seinen Brustkorb. Er setzte sich auf und sah unter seine Kleidung. Eine sehr gut sitzende Bandage erschwerte ihm ein wenig das Atmen, doch Legolas konnte fühlen, wie sich die darunter liegende Wunde schon zu schließen begann. Auch seine anderen Verletzungen hatte der Fremde gut versorgt. Der Elbe sah sich nach seinem Begleiter um. Der Fremde lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt an seinen Sattel gelehnt und schlief. Legolas musterte ihn genauer.

  
Der junge Prinz von Düsterwald hatte kaum Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Menschen gesammelt, doch der Mensch neben ihm schien noch sehr jung zu sein. Er trug markante kräftige Gesichtszüge und sein Haar war schulterlang und dunkel. Die rechte Hand des Menschen lag auf dem Griff seines Schwertes, das an seiner Seite lag. _Er ist wachsam, dachte Legolas mit einem Lächeln. __Er scheint die Gefahren, die in dieser Gegend lauern, zu kennen. _

  
Während er noch den Menschen betrachtete und sich seine Gedanken über ihn machte, erwachte auch Aragorn und öffnete die Augen. Er sah den Blick des Elben auf sich ruhen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

  
„Ich hoffe, Eure Wunden haben Euch trotz allem etwas Ruhe finden lassen." Aragorns leise Stimme wirkte angenehm beruhigend auf Legolas. 

  
„Ich danke Euch, für die Mühe, die Ihr mit mir gehabt habt. Seid Ihr ein Heiler?" fragte Legolas sich wundernd. 

  
„Nein. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist, wenn nach einem Kampf Wunden zu versorgen sind. Und ich kenne mich ein wenig mit Heilkräutern aus."

  
„Wie heißt Ihr?" fragte Legolas plötzlich, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie sich einander immer noch nicht vorgestellt hatten. Er sah, wie sein Gegenüber bei dieser Frage zusammenzuckte und aufstand.

  
„Ich werde Estel gerufen," antwortete Aragorn kurz angebunden.

  
Legolas war die Reaktion auf seine Frage natürlich nicht entgangen, doch er schwieg dazu. _Der Mensch trug einen elbischen Namen, der so viel wie Hoffnung bedeutete. Wie kam er zu diesem Namen? Er schob diese Fragen erst einmal in den Hintergrund und nannte stattdessen seinen Namen._

  
„Mein Name ist Legolas. Und meine Heimat ist Düsterwald." Der Elbe wollte aufstehen und einen Schluck Wasser trinken, doch sein verletzter Fuß hielt der Belastung nicht stand. Stöhnend und einen Aufschrei unterdrückend ließ Legolas sich wieder auf sein Lager fallen.

  
Aragorn war sofort an seiner Seite und kniete sich neben ihn. „Euer Fuß ist entzündet, Ihr müsst ruhen und Eurem Körper Zeit geben, sich selbst zu heilen."

  
Legolas sah den Menschen von der Seite an. _Er wusste also um die schnellen Selbstheilungskräfte der Elben. Er musste unter Elben aufgewachsen sein, dachte sich Legolas. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Aragorn ihn ansprach._

  
„Legolas, seid Ihr allein unterwegs gewesen oder gibt es dort draußen noch Verletzte, nach denen ich suchen müsste?"

  
„Eure Besorgnis ehrt Euch. Aber ich war allein unterwegs."

  
„Dann ließ ich also niemanden gestern nacht im Wald zurück!" Aragorn war offensichtlich erleichtert und stand nun auf. „Ich bin kein Heiler, wie ich Euch schon sagte, trotzdem glaube ich, dass Ihr so schwer verletzt worden seid, dass Eure Kräfte allein Euch nicht heilen können. Ich möchte Euch gern nach Bruchtal zurückbringen, damit Lord Elrond Euch vollständig heilt..."

  
„Nein," unterbrach Legolas ihn schnell. „Nein, ich möchte zurück nach Hause. Mein Vater macht sich gewiss schon Sorgen und ich möchte nicht, dass er Krieger losschickt, um mich zu suchen. Zur Zeit bedrängen uns die Zwerge heftiger denn je und wir brauchen jeden Elben, um unsere Grenzen vor ihnen zu schützen."

  
„Ich wußte nicht, dass es außerhalb von Bruchtal so schlimm steht." Der Blick des Menschen schweifte instinktiv über das Waldesdickicht, das sie umgab. „Seid Ihr etwa Zwergen in die Hände gefallen?"

  
Wie eine glühende Klinge bohrte sich die Wut über das Erlebte in Legolas' Herz und vor seinem inneren Auge entrollten sich erneut die Bilder des Erlebten.

  
„Sie lauerten meinen Männern und mir auf, als wir nach einer langen Grenzwache nach Hause zurückkehren wollten. Wir waren erschöpft vom langen Ritt und es dunkelte bereits, als sie uns aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen. Es war alles sehr gut vorbereitet. Wir hatten keine Chance..."

  
Er verstummte kurz, um die Emotionen abzuwehren, die angesichts der schlimmen Erinnerungen machtvoll in ihm aufstiegen. 

  
Aragorn indes schwieg und wartete. Er fühlte sich im Innersten berührt, dass sich ihm ein völlig fremder Elbe derart offen anvertraute. Das war selten für dieses uralte, weise Volk.

  
Legolas hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und fuhr nun fort.

  
„Für drei meiner Krieger gab es kein Entrinnen. Sie starben, noch ehe sie ihre Bögen hätten spannen können. Einen vierten ließen die Zwerge auf dem Weg liegen. Er war durch einen Axthieb schwer verletzt und ich fürchte das Schlimmste für ihn. Mich aber... mich überwältigten sie mit einem ihrer heimtückischen Netze, und so sehr ich mich auch zu wehren versuchte, es gelang mir nicht, ihnen zu entkommen."

  
Legolas mied den Blick des Menschen, den er nun auf sich ruhen fühlte. Das Verständnis, das er in den Tiefen dieser blassblauen Augen wußte, ertrug er jetzt nicht.

  
„Sie schleiften mich fort, und als ich nicht aufhörte, mich zu wehren..."

  
Er verstummte und hob eine Hand an die rechte Seite des Kopfes.

  
„Ich kam erst in der Tiefe einer Höhle wieder zu mir. Weit hinein in einen Berg hatten sie mich geschleift und in ein felsiges Loch gesperrt, das die Finsternis allen Endes in sich zu bergen schien..." Legolas' Stimme erbebte.

  
Aragorn wußte, dass Elben am liebsten unter freiem Himmel lebten, oder zumindest in so luftig wie möglich errichteten Gebäuden. Die Häuser Bruchtals wirkten alle, als wären sie aus steinernen Ästen oder Flügeln von Vögeln erbaut und würden einen heftigen Sturm nicht überstehen. Das war in Düsterwald, der Heimat von Legolas, sicher nicht anders. Es musste die furchtbarste aller Qualen für den jungen Elben gewesen sein, jener Himmelslosigkeit ausgesetzt zu sein. 

  
Dennoch.

  
Das er nun – wenn auch schwer verletzt – hier war, bewies, dass der Kampfgeist ihn nicht verlassen hatte. 

  
„Vor zwei Nächten nun ließ die Wachsamkeit der Zwerge endlich nach. Sie hatten sich zusammengerottet, um ihrem Wein zuzusprechen und waren irgendwann so betrunken, dass sie nicht mehr auf mich acht gaben. Ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um aus meinem Verlies zu entfliehen. Stundenlang versuchte ich meine Spuren zu verwischen und sie zu täuschen, doch als die Dunkelheit kam, waren meine Kräfte erschöpft... Ich kann von Glück sagen, dass Ihr es wart, der mich fand. Ich bitte Euch, Estel, begleitet mich heim nach Düsterwald, damit Euer Edelmut belohnt werden kann und mein Vater aufhören kann, sich zu sorgen."

  
„Ich tat nur, was jeder getan hätte," wehrte Aragorn ab und fragte sich im Stillen, welche Stellung der Vater von Legolas haben mochte, dass die Zwerge es anscheinend auf ihn abgesehen hatten. „Aber was Eure Bitte um Heimkehr angeht, so entspreche ich ihr natürlich. Es wäre zwar vernünftiger, die nächstgelegene Hilfe zu suchen, aber ich verstehe Eure Beweggründe. Wir werden etwas essen und ich schaue mir Eure Verletzungen noch einmal an, danach können wir aufbrechen, wenn Ihr wollt."

  
Er schob die kleine Stimme, die ihm vorwarf, dass ihm der Ritt nach Düsterwald nur recht war, um seinen eigenen Problemen zu entfliehen, in den Hintergrund zurück, wandte sich zu seinem Pferd um und sah dann zu Legolas zurück. „Was denkt Ihr: könnt Ihr reiten?"

  
„Ganz sicher. Wir können aufbrechen, wann immer Ihr es sagt." 

  
Auch, wenn Legolas schlimmere Schmerzen gehabt hätte, hätte er die Frage noch bejaht. Er hatte nur noch den Wunsch, diese Gegend zu verlassen und in den Schutz Düsterwalds zurückzukehren.

  
„Gut, dann ist es also abgemacht!"

  
Aragorn streckte dem Elben die Hand hin und dieser schlug ein, ohne zu zögern. 

  
Kurze Zeit später war alles gepackt und verstaut und sie verließen die Lichtung in Richtung Düsterwald.

  
***

**wird fortgesetzt**


	3. Schattenbilder

* * *

### Vielen Dank an alle, die so nett waren, uns ein Feedback zu schreiben. Ihr seid die Größten! Nur weil es euch gibt, erscheint Kapitel für Kapitel unter unseren Fingern. Kann man rauchende Tastaturen eigentlich über die Hausratversicherung abrechnen???    
  


Mit diesem Kapitel versuchen wir, das Layout etwas abzuändern. Wir haben uns die Stories von Cassia und Sio zum Vorbild genommen. ***** Ganz nebenbei – wer wirklich gute FanFiction lesen will, sollte sich die Mellon-Serie von den beiden Mädels Cassia und Sio vornehmen. Die beiden schreiben zum Hinknien schöne Geschichten.   
  


Übrigens: Die in dieser Story verwendeten elbischen Begriffe habe wir von folgender Seite:  http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm . Für die Richtigkeit übernehme ich keine Garantie. Ich verlasse mich auf das dortige Verzeichnis.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zur gleichen Zeit, in der Aragorn sein Pferd den schmalen Pfad entlang führte, der von Bruchtal wegführte, bewegten sich etwa eine halbe Tagesreise entfernt zwei Dutzend schwer bewaffneter und finster drein blickender Zwerge durch das Gelände. Sie hielten sich abseits der Reisepfade und folgten einem ihrer Kundschafter, der einer nur schwer erkennbaren Spur folgte und sie durch dichte Wälder führte.  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind?" grollte der Anführer des Trupps, nachdem sie mehrere Stunden durch dichtes Unterholz und uralte, eng beieinander stehende Bäume gelaufen waren.  
„Ja, ganz sicher. Die Spuren sind eindeutig. Er war verletzt und kann nicht weit gekommen sein."  
„Gut!" Der Anführer des Trupps sah seine Leute grimmig an. „Und wenn wir diesen verfluchten Elben erst mal erwischt haben, wird er kein zweites Mal die Gelegenheit bekommen, zu fliehen! Ich werde höchstpersönlich die Ketten schmieden, die ihn halten werden!"  
Er winkte seinen Leuten zu.  
„Weiter!"  
***  
  


Da Aragorn das Pferd am Zügel führen musste, damit der verletzte Elbe reiten konnte, kamen sie nur sehr langsam vorwärts. Nach drei Stunden hatten sie eine Wegstrecke zurückgelegt, die ein Reiter bei mittlerem Tempo in einer halben Stunde geschafft hätte. Er wusste, dass sie auf diese Weise zu sehr aufgehalten wurden, und so steuerte er das nächste Dorf an.   
  


Es war nicht schwer, im Tausch gegen seinen von Elben gefertigten Dolch ein verhältnismäßig gutes Reittier samt Sattelzeug zu bekommen. Sie versorgten sich auch noch mit Proviant, dann ritten sie weiter, so schnell es Legolas' Verletzungen zuließen.  
  


Aragorn hielt sich bewusst auf der alten Waldstraße. Sie war die belebteste und zugleich direkteste Route nach Düsterwald. Der einzige Streckenabschnitt, dem er mit Unbehagen entgegensah, war das Stück, das sich durch die Berge zog. Hatten sie die erst einmal überwunden, lag das Schlimmste hinter ihnen.  
  


Sie rasteten, als die Sonne am höchsten stand.  
  


Legolas hatte zwar ohne Pause weiterreiten wollen, doch Aragorn sah, dass die Anstrengungen ihren Tribut von dem jungen Elben forderten.   
  


Sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde Blässe angenommen, auf der Stirn lag trotz der Kühle des Windes ein feiner Schweißfilm und seine Gestalt sackte bereits jetzt sichtlich in sich zusammen. Aragorn wusste, dass Legolas schon bald eine neue Rast benötigen würde und ertappte sich plötzlich bei dem Gedanken, den Wunsch des jungen Elben ignoriert und ihn nach Bruchtal gebracht zu haben.   
  


Ein Blick zum Himmel sagte ihm, dass das wirklich besser gewesen wäre, denn die Wolkendecke hatte sich nun geschlossen und eine bedrohliche dunkelgraue Farbe angenommen, während der Wind merklich aufgefrischt hatte. Ein Gewitter zog heran und es würde sie noch vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen.  
  


Aragorn suchte nach einem Unterschlupf, der ihnen Schutz vor dem Unwetter bieten würde. Sich bei diesem Wetter im Freien und unter Bäumen aufzuhalten war selbstmörderisch. In dem bergigen Gelände, in dem sie sich inzwischen befanden, fand Aragorn eine kleine Höhle, die ihnen für die Nacht Schutz bieten würde. Er führte die Pferde vor den Eingang und stieg ab. Legolas Kopf war auf die Brust gefallen und es schien, als würde er schlafen. Doch als die Pferde stehen blieben schaute er auf und ließ sich von Aragorn vom Pferd helfen. Als dieser ihn jedoch in die Höhle führen wollte, riss er sich los und trat unsicherer ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  


„Nein!" flüsterte er und hielt sich an einem der Bäume fest, damit er nicht zu Boden fiel.  
  


Aragorn musterte seinen Begleiter. Er hatte noch nie einen Elben gesehen, der seine Angst so deutlich gezeigt hatte. Doch in Legolas Augen sah er eine unermessliche Furcht. Als Aragorn sich daran erinnerte, was Legolas ihm über seine Gefangenschaft bei den Zwergen erzählt hatte, konnte er seine Angst nachempfinden. Er erinnerte sich auch an eine alte Erzählung, die ihm Glorfindel vor langer Zeit einmal erzählt hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war und nicht genug Geschichten aus der alten Zeit hören konnte. Eine dieser alten Erzählungen berichtete von einem Elben, der von einem weiblichem Erdgeist tief hinab ins Innere der Erde gezogen wurde, um dort mit ihm zu leben. Doch trotz der Liebe, die der Erdgeist für den Elben empfand und die Bewunderung und Hingabe, mit der sie ihn bedachte, siechte der Elbe dahin und starb innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Damals wussten selbst die Elben noch nicht, dass sie das Licht der Sonne oder der Sterne zum Leben brauchten, dass es Teil ihrer Lebensessenz war.  
  


„Legolas, mellonamin," [mein Freund] Aragorn wechselte in eine vertraulichere Anrede, um den Elben aus seiner Erstarrung zu holen und berührte seinen Arm. „Du bist nicht allein. Ein Freund ist bei dir."  
  


Legolas schüttelte die dunklen Erinnerungen ab, die ihn eingeholt hatten und sah den Menschen an. In Aragorns Augen brannte ein Versprechen. Und plötzlich wusste Legolas, dass er in diesem Menschen einen wahren Freund gefunden hatte. Sie kannten sich noch nicht lange, doch manche Freundschaft bedurfte keiner großen Worte, sondern nur eines tief empfundenen Gefühls.  
  


„Wir bleiben am Eingang, Legolas. Doch wir müssen den Bäumen Raum geben, dem Gewitter nachzugeben. Selbst ein Waldelbe wie du kann sich der Kraft eines umstürzenden Baumes nicht in den Weg stellen und hoffen, das unbeschadet zu überstehen."   
  


Aragorn lächelte und atmete erleichtert auf, als auch über Legolas Gesicht ein Lächeln huschte. Der Elbe atmete tief durch und griff nach Aragorns Arm. Dann ließ er sich von dem Menschen in die Höhle führen. Er ging nur ein paar Schritte hinein und suchte sich dann einen Platz nahe des Eingangs, von wo aus er immer noch den Himmel sehen konnte. In der Ferne donnerte und blitzte es schon. Das Gewitter nahm direkten Kurs auf sie.   
  


Aragorn ging noch einmal nach draußen, um die Pferde hereinzuholen und in den hinteren Teil der Höhle zu führen. Danach entfachte Aragorn im Inneren der Höhle hinter einem Felsvorsprung ein kleines Feuer, das von draußen nicht gesehen werden konnte. Er begann eine einfache Kräutersuppe zu kochen, die Legolas etwas von seinen Kräften wiedergeben sollte. Unterwegs hatte er während ihrer Rasten ein paar Kräuter und Pflanzen gesammelt, die Heilung für den Verletzten versprachen.   
  


Inzwischen war das Gewitter direkt über ihnen. Legolas saß immer noch am Höhleneingang und sah fasziniert zu, wie sich Blitz für Blitz entlud und in Richtung Erdboden raste. Ganz in der Nähe hörte er ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen und das Geräusch eines fallenden Baumes. Dies war eines der schlimmsten Gewitter, die er je erlebt hatte.   
  


Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich zogen die dunklen Wolken weiter und die Kraft des Gewitters ließ nach. Das Wetterleuchten allerdings dauerte noch an. Aragorn gesellte sich zu Legolas und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie starrten in die Nacht hinaus, die ab und zu von einem entfernten Blitz erhellt wurde.   
  


Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und schwieg. Aragorn wandte sich an Legolas, um ihn zu fragen, wie er sich fühlte und ob sie weiterreiten könnten, doch Legolas Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn schweigen. Der Elbe schien in die Dunkelheit hinein zu lauschen. Alarmiert griff Aragorn nach seinem Schwert und stand auf, denn er kannte diesen Blick. Er hatte ihn schon oft bei den Kämpfern Bruchtals gesehen, wenn diese Gefahr ahnten. In diesem Moment erhellte ein Blitz die Nacht und ließ die Umrisse einer ganzen Zwergenarmee erkennen, die zwischen den Bäumen Stellung bezogen und den Höhleneingang umzingelt hatten.   
  


_'Es sind zu viele,' dachte Aragorn finster, während Legolas sich verzweifelt umsah, nach einem Fluchtweg suchte und dabei Aragorns Langbogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen zu sich heranzog. Er konnte es nur seinem geschwächten Zustand zuschreiben, dass er den Feind nicht schon viel früher gehört hatte. Im Schutze des geräuschvollen Gewitters musste es den Zwergen gelungen sein, sich an sie heranzuschleichen.   
  
_

Ihnen blieb keine Zeit zum Überlegen.  
  


Ein heftiges Donnern ertönte in der Nähe und ein letzter Blitz erhellte wie zum Abschied die Szene, die sich vor der Höhle abspielte, als Legolas und Aragorn sich verzweifelt dem Kampf mit den Zwergen stellten.  
  


***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, das Kapitel war ein wenig kurz, doch wenn ihr euch jetzt sofort an die Tastatur setzt und eine Review schreibt, folgt am Wochenende gleich das nächste Kapitel. Also, wir warten ganz demütig auf euer Urteil... *bipper, zitter... grins***

* * *


	4. Schattenträume

* * *

### Okay, nach dem letzten doch recht ereignislosen und zugegeben kurzen Kapitel, folgt nun ein wenig mehr Stoff. Dieses Kapitel führt die Geschichte ein wenig in den AU-Bereich. Wir geben Elrond ein paar Visionen und implizieren somit also hellseherische Fähigkeiten. Elrond muss schließlich ein wenig um „seinen" Aragorn bangen. Warum sollen nur die Haupthelden leiden? *grin*  
Salara hat darauf bestanden, ihren Liebling auch ein wenig leiden lassen zu dürfen. Und wer bin ich, dass ich ihr da widerspreche??? [ManuKu]  
  


### Ein ganz liebes Danke für die Reviews an alle.   
  


***Hey, hoellenwauwau, dein Bellen blieb nicht ungehört. Du stehst in meinen Favoriten. Ich werde demnächst mal bei dir reinschauen. Zur Zeit ziehen uns die „Kreuzwege" vorwärts und wenn nicht das, dann hat mich mein einjähriges Töchterchen so geschafft, dass ich ohne zu zielen uns Bett falle und liegen bleibe, wo ich gerade aufgeschlagen bin.   
  


*** Hey, Arlessiar, danke für deinen berechtigten Einwand. Ich werde es abändern. Wenn meine Zeit es zulässt, werde ich mir deine HdR-Geschichten mal zu Gemüte führen. Ich lese gern und viel FanFiction, doch wenn Salara und ich gerade beim Schreiben sind, müssen wir das ausnutzen. Unser Problem: Ihre Muse und meine Muse müssen irgendwie verwandt sein. Wenn gestreikt wird, dann gibt es keinen Streikbrecher. Dann halten die beiden Sensibelchen zusammen! *seufz*  
  


Okay, jetzt aber weiter im Text...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elrond stand auf dem Balkon seines Gemaches und sah, wie in der Ferne ein heftiges Gewitter über den Bergen niederging.   
  


Gewitter waren nie etwas gewesen, das ihm Sorge bereitet hatte – schon gar nicht in dieser Entfernung – , doch an diesem Abend schien alles anders zu sein. Jeder Blitz, der sich in die Wälder bohrte, stach auf subtile Weise auch in seine Seele, jedes Grollen traf seine Ohren mit der zehnfachen Heftigkeit.

  
Er konnte sich seine Reaktion auf dieses Naturereignis im Grunde nicht erklären. An anderen Tagen hätte er das Schauspiel einfach stumm beobachtet und sich vielleicht im Lichttanz der Blitze verloren. Diesmal gelang ihm das jedoch nicht und er konnte sich des unguten Gefühls nicht erwehren, das ihn langsam beschlich. Elrond hatte sich längst eingestanden, dass es die Verwundbarkeit seines jungen Ziehsohns war, die ihm Sorgen bereitete, doch solche Sorgen hatte er auch früher schon erfahren. Nicht nur hinsichtlich Estels, auch in bezug auf seine eigenen Söhne.

_  
'Warum werde ich die dunklen Gedanken um Estel heute abend dann trotzdem nicht los?' _

  
Unbewusst legte er die Hände um das geschnitzte Geländer der Balkonbrüstung, während sein Blick unverwandt auf der dunklen, fernen Masse der Wälder ruhte. 

_  
'Er ist kein Kind mehr und hat von uns gelernt, in diesen Wäldern auf sich acht zu geben. Auch bei Unwettern wie diesem. Ihm geht es gut, da bin ich sicher... Und doch...'_

  
Der Herr von Bruchtal hätte nicht besorgter sein können, wenn es sich um eines seiner leiblichen Kinder gehandelt hätte, das dort draußen war.

  
'Ich wünschte, ich hätte meinen Ängsten nie Worte verliehen. Dann wäre das alles nicht geschehen...'

  
In diesem Augenblick erhellte ein letzter, mächtiger Blitz den abendlichen Himmel. Er entlud sich, von heftigem Donnergrollen begleitet, dessen leises Echo noch bis nach Bruchtal drang, mit beängstigender Gewalt in der Ferne in die Erde. Doch der Elbenherrscher fühlte, wie aus seiner Besorgnis in jenem Moment übergangslos Furcht wurde, die seine Seele zu umklammern schien. 

  
Etwas schien ihn mit unwiderstehlicher Gewalt fortreißen zu wollen, hin zu jenem Ort, an dem das Gewitter bis eben wie eine Schlacht getobt hatte. 

_  
'Eine Schlacht.' _

  
Elrond presste seine Finger so fest um das Holz, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er hatte alles um sich her vergessen. Alles, außer jenem Flecken Wald, der gerade auf so unheimliche Art erleuchtet worden war.

  
'Es ist eine Schlacht, die Himmel und Erde auf ewig miteinander austragen. Und die Wunden, die sie sich schlagen, sind furchtbar...'

  
***

  
'...Ich habe noch nie mit furchtbareren Waffen zu tun gehabt,' schoß es Aragorn flüchtig durch den Kopf, als er mit knapper Not der herabsausenden Schneide einer Streitaxt entging. 'Es bedarf nur eines einzigen Streiches  und...'

  
Er dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Kampf. 

  
Es war ihm gelungen, zwei der Angreifer zu töten, doch die anderen hieben wie besessen auf ihn ein und trieben ihn unbarmherzig zum Eingang der Höhle zurück, die – wie er jetzt begriff – sich genau als jene Falle erwies, als die Legolas sie zuvor angesehen hatte. Waren sie erst mal in der Höhle gefangen, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie unterlagen: vor Erschöpfung, Müdigkeit oder weil ihnen der Proviant ausgegangen war.

  
Der Elbe hatte sich, mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet, einen günstigen Standplatz in der Nähe des Höhleneinganges gesucht und bemühte sich, seinem menschlichen Freund jene Zwerge vom Leib zu halten, die ihn von hinten zu treffen versuchten.

  
Schnell bemerkten die wütenden Zwerge die Gefahr, die ihnen von den Pfeilen drohte, und griffen nun ebenfalls den Elben an. 

  
So verzweifelt Legolas auch versuchte, sie von sich fern zu halten – bald schon sah er sich mindestens ebenso vielen Zwergen gegenüber wie Aragorn. 

  
Und die Zwerge hatten an alles gedacht. Ihre Rüstungen schützten sie vor den meisten Pfeilen, und nur hin und wieder traf Legolas sie an einer der nicht von Metall geschützten Stellen.

  
Legolas begriff, dass es nur noch kurze Zeit dauern würde, bis sie unterlagen.

  
Panik stieg in ihm auf. Sie bewirkte, dass er jeden Gedanken an Schutz vergaß, noch einmal alle Kraftreserven zusammennahm, den Bogen zur Seite warf und die Pfeile mit den scharf geschliffenen Spitzen nun wie lange Dolche benutzte, um mit ihnen zuzustechen und jene Zwerge zu bekämpfen, die dicht an ihn heranstürmten. 

  
Seinen relativ sicheren Platz nun aufgebend, bewegte er sich direkt auf die Zwerge zu, die sich augenblicklich zu verteilen begannen, um ihn einzukreisen.

  
Aragorn sah seine verzweifelte Tat aus den Augenwinkeln.

  
„Was machst du? Bleib bei der Höhle," schrie er, während er mit immer langsameren Bewegungen weiter Hiebe parierte. „Sie bietet dir wenigstens im Rücken Schutz."

  
Legolas antwortete ihm nicht, sondern kämpfte mit der Verzweiflung dessen, der weiß, was ihn erwartete ... das er sterben würde...

  
***

  
Noch nie zuvor hatte Elrond so etwas erlebt.

  
Er hatte Zeit und Raum völlig vergessen und starrte wie gebannt in die Dunkelheit hinaus, die mit tausend widersprüchlichen Empfindungen gleichzeitig auf seine Sinne eindrang.

  
Er spürte den Frieden seines Hauses ebenso intensiv wie die urtümliche Kraft, die allem Leben innewohnte. Er vermeinte die Glückseligkeit Schlafender gleichermaßen zu empfinden wie die Furcht, die das Leben in der Dunkelheit empfand, die sich zu seinen Füssen ausbreitete, und jeder Gedanke an ausgesprochene Worte wurde von dem Übermaß an Furcht und Fürsorge erstickt, die ihn von allen Seiten zu bedrängen schienen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kind, das sich ohne Schutz dem Nahen eines grausamen Feindes ausgesetzt sah und konnte keinen Muskel zur Flucht regen, als dieser gesichtslose Feind mit einer schrecklichen Klinge nach ihm auszuholen schien. Sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, während seine Sinne den gleißenden Schmerz des Hiebes erwarteten...

  
***

  
Bis auf einen Schritt hatten sich die beiden Kämpfenden einander annähern können. Wenn es ihnen gelang, sich Rücken an Rücken zu stellen, war zumindest diese Gefahr gebannt, wussten beide.

  
Aragorn, der sich noch immer verbissen gegen die sich langsam lichtende Zwergenmenge wehrte, warf einen raschen Blick zurück, um erneut einen Eindruck von der Entfernung zu bekommen, die ihn noch von dem Elben trennte.

  
Doch was er sah, ließ seine Bewegungen übergangslos erstarren.

  
Ohne von Legolas bemerkt zu werden, hatte sich einer der Zwerge von der Seite an den Elben herangeschlichen und holte gerade mit einer Keule zu einem fürchterlichen Hieb aus.

  
Es bedurfte nur eines Herzschlages, und Aragorn wusste, dass dieser Hieb in seinem geschwächten Zustand tödlich für den Elben sein könnte.

  
„Neeeeiiiiiinnnnn!!!"

  
Mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung und ohne zu überlegen warf er sich mit all der ihm verbliebenen Kraft zurück und stieß Legolas dadurch aus der Gefahrenzone.

  
Der Hieb, der stattdessen nun ihn traf, prallte wie eine Wand aus flüssigem Feuer gegen seine Schulter und warf ihn zu Boden.

  
Plötzlich wurde alles ganz still. Die Zeit schien einen Herzschlag lang wie eingefroren.

  
Aragorn wusste nicht einmal, dass er fiel, doch im Fallen begegnete er dem fassungslosesten Blick, den er je bei einem Elben gesehen hatte. Dann versank die Welt um ihn herum in Dunkelheit...

  
***

  
Die Welt, die ihn eben noch mit Gefühlen und Ängsten gemartert hatte, schleuderte ihn im nächsten Augenblick in ein Chaos aus Schmerz, Farben und Geräuschen, die so stark waren, dass er jeden Halt verlor und an der Balkonbrüstung zu Boden sackte.

_  
'Estel...' Der Gedanke brannte sich in seinen Kopf und erschien wie ein brennender Schriftzug auf der Innenseite seiner geschlossenen Augen._

  
In diesem einen Moment wusste Elrond, dass seinem Ziehsohn etwas zugestoßen war!

  
Er hielt diesen Gedanken so fest, wie ein Ertrinkender sich an ein Stück Treibholz klammert, doch mit der gleichen Wucht, mit der ein Holzstück von einem Fluß fortgetrieben wird, riss ihn die Gewalt der Vision fort, hinein in den Abgrund der Bewusstlosigkeit.

  
Das leise Klopfen an der Tür hörte er ebenso wenig wie die Schritte, die sich ihm gleich darauf eilig näherten. Auch, dass sich jemand neben ihn kniete, nahm er nicht mehr wahr.

  
„Vater!" 

  
Elladan hatte seinen Vater aufsuchen wollen, um mit ihm über die Pläne des nächsten Tages zu reden. Dass er ihn zusammengesunken auf dem Balkon vorfand, erschütterte ihn zutiefst.

  
„Elrohir, hol' Glorfindel! Schnell! Unserem Vater ist nicht wohl!" gab der junge Elbe seine Anweisungen an den in der Tür auftauchenden Elrohir weiter, der sofort verschwand.

  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Vertraute Elronds in den Gemächern des Elbenfürsten auftauchte und ohne zu zögern an das Bett seines Herrn eilte.

  
„Was ist passiert?" Glorfindel sah auf.

  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Elladan, der seinen Vater inzwischen auf das Bett gelegt hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kam, um mit Vater zu reden und fand ihn bewusstlos. Ich habe bereits nach Wunden gesucht, doch er ist nicht verletzt."

  
Hilflos sah der junge Elbe von Glorfindel zu seinem Bruder und wieder zurück zu seinem Vater.

  
„Noch nie habe ich ihn so ... so schutzlos gesehen." Seine Stimme war leise geworden. „Ich habe Angst um ihn. Wir müssen doch irgendetwas für ihn tun können, Glorfindel. Wisst Ihr nicht einen Rat?"

  
Der erfahrene Elbe dachte an die Unterhaltung zurück, die er mit Elrond am vorhergehenden Abend in den Gärten geführt hatte. Schon da hatte der Herrscher von Bruchtal außergewöhnlich beunruhigt gewirkt. Womöglich waren ihm die Probleme näher gegangen, als er geahnt hatte?

  
„Keinen anderen, als ihn ruhen zu lassen. Euer Vater sieht sich in Moment mit vielen Problemen konfrontiert. Vielleicht..." 

  
Er zögerte kurz. Wie viel konnte er den Zwillingen anvertrauen? 

  
„Vielleicht war es zuviel für ihn." Er holte tief Luft. „Wenn sich bis morgen früh keine Änderung seines Zustandes einstellt, werde ich persönlich einen Heiler kommen lassen."

  
Den Zwillingen gefiel diese Antwort nicht sonderlich, doch sie stimmten Glorfindels Vorschlag schließlich schweren Herzens zu. Mit dem Versprechen, ihn über jede Veränderung im Zustand Elronds zu benachrichtigen, entließen sie den Vertrauten ihres Vaters wieder.

  
Ihn selbst wollten sie allerdings nicht allein lassen. So suchten sie sich jeder einen Sessel und zogen ihn an das Bett Elronds, gewillt, in dieser Nacht nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen.

  
Der Herr von Bruchtal kam in dieser Nacht jedoch nicht zu sich.

  
Die ersten zarten Strahlen der Sonne tasteten sich bereits durch das Zimmer, als er sich endlich regte. Elladan war der erste, der bemerkte, dass sich Elronds Hand zu bewegen begann.

  
„Vater!"

  
Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und war, ebenso wie sein Bruder, mit zwei raschen Schritten am Bett des Vaters.

  
Der Elbe stöhnte leise, dann – nach Augenblicken bangen Wartens – schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte verwirrt.

  
„Estel...?"

  
„Nein, Vater, wir sind es."

  
Elladan richtete seinen Vater besorgt auf und stützte ihn.

  
„Lasst die ... lasst die Pferde satteln," stieß er hervor und spürte plötzlich, dass er das Richtige tat. „...ruft die besten Krieger zusammen. Schnell. Es eilt..." Unter Aufbietung aller seiner Kräfte und mit der Hilfe seiner Söhne gelang es ihm, sich vom Bett zu erheben, doch er blieb auf sie gestützt, weil die gleich darauf einsetzende Schwäche ihn erneut zu Fall zu bringen drohte.

  
„Aber Vater, ich verstehe nicht..." Verständnislos sah Elladan seinen Vater an. „Was war denn mit dir?"

  
Elrond mied den Blick seines Sohnes und sah statt dessen zum Wald hinaus, den das Tageslicht unberührt und beruhigend erscheinen ließ. 

  
„Estel. Ich weiß, dass eurem Bruder etwas zugestoßen ist!"

  
***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nun denn, ihr fleißigen Review-Schreiber, ab an die Tasten und gebt auch uns was zum Lesen...**

* * *


	5. Gefangen

* * *

### Ein ganz liebes Danke für die Reviews.    
  


*** Hey, BlackPearl, also du gehst so selbstverständlich davon aus, dass die beiden einfach mal so gerettet werden... Na, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dich da nicht vielleicht irrst... ;) Manchmal packt uns auch der Wahnsinn... Schon gut, schon gut, bevor hier ein paar Leute das große Zittern bekommen – NEIN, wir würden Aragorn oder Legolas niemals was antun, jedenfalls nicht langfristig und quasi tödlicherweise. Was hätten wir davon? Dies ist vielleicht der Anfang einer Serie... Also macht dir mal keine Sorgen!!! *grin*

*** Hey, Cherrycoke, tut uns leid, dass wir deinen Lieblingen den Zwergen so miese Eigenschaften andichten. Klar Orcs hätten es auch getan, doch so etwas findet man in jeder zweiten Geschichte. Wir wollten mal einen anderen Gegner. Da die Geschichte eine ganze Weile vor dem Kinofilm spielt und die Beziehungen zwischen Elben und Zwergen in der Zukunft noch immer nicht so rosig sind, dachten wir, dass ist eine gute Idee. Ich glaube wir werden eine Warnung an alle Zwergenfreunde in der summary einbauen. Danke für den Hinweis! 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

„Neeeeiiiiiinnnnn!!!"

Aragorn schrie und stieß Legolas im nächsten Augenblick zur Seite. Der Elbe hatte keine Chance gehabt, zu reagieren. Er fiel zu Boden und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um zu sehen, wie Aragorn von einem heftigen Schlag getroffen, ebenfalls zu Boden ging und dort reglos liegen blieb.

_Wieso hatte Estel sich vor ihn gestellt? Legolas fand auf diese Frage keine Antwort. Erschüttert und unfähig, seinen Blick vom bewusstlosen Menschen zu lösen, ließ er sich ohne Gegenwehr von den Zwergen gefangen nehmen. _

Sie schleppten ihn in die Höhle, in der sie noch vor einer Stunde vor dem Unwetter Schutz gesucht hatten, und fesselten ihn an Händen und Füßen. Dann brachten sie auch Aragorn herein und warfen ihn in wie ein Stück Abfall in eine Ecke. 

Vor dem Höhleneingang hatten die Zwerge vorsorglich vier ihrer Leute als Wache abgestellt. Sie wollten nicht riskieren, den Elben noch einmal entkommen zu lassen. Der Rest der Zwerge kümmerte sich um die Bestattung der Getöteten. In der Nähe fanden sie eine kleine Bärenhöhle. Sie legten die Toten mit all ihren Waffen und ihren Habseligkeiten in die Höhle. Eine Gruppe von fünf Zwergen wachte bis zum Morgengrauen an ihrer Seite. Beim ersten Sonnenstrahl begannen sie, den Höhleneingang mit Steinen aufzufüllen, bis kein Spalt mehr frei war und die Toten ihre endgültig letzte Ruhe in dieser steinernen Grabkammer gefunden hatten.  

Während die Zwerge vor der Grabkammer die Totenwache hielten, wachten andere vor der Höhle mit den zwei Gefangenen. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf einer der grimmigen Wächter einen Blick in das provisorische Gefängnis und verschwand wieder. 

Das Innere der Höhle war von einer Fackel am Höhleneingang in mildes Dämmerlicht getaucht. Legolas wand sich mühsam hin und her, um näher an seinen Begleiter heran zu kommen, der im hinteren Teil der Höhle lag und sich nicht rührte. Der Elbe erschauerte noch immer, als er sich die letzte Kampfszene in Erinnerung rief. Der Schlag gegen den Menschen war furchtbar gewesen und er war von einem Zwerg mit einem Streitkolben geführt worden... Estel konnte das unmöglich überlebt haben!

Als er nah genug heran war, um ihn zu betrachten, konnte er jedoch den leichten pulsierenden Schlag der Halsschlagader erkennen. Für einen Elben war es nicht schwer, selbst bei so schwachen Lichtverhältnissen Lebenszeichen bei einem Verletzten zu erkennen. Legolas atmete erleichtert auf. _Er lebte noch! Dem Lichte Eärendils sei Dank!_

„Estel, mellonamin [mein Freund]," sagte Legolas leise und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. 

Der Mensch antwortete mit einem leisen Stöhnen, bewegte sich aber nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden schien er das Bewusstsein dann doch wiedererlangt zu haben.

„Legolas?" Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören, doch der Elbe vernahm sie mit erfreulicher Deutlichkeit.

„Ja." Der Elbe krabbelte noch dichter an Aragorn heran und versuchte, dessen Wunden zu begutachten. Der Schlag gegen dessen Schulter musste den Arm ausgekugelt haben, denn er lag in einer unnatürlichen Haltung unter dem Körper des Menschen, den die Zwerge auf die verletzte Seite geworfen hatten. Was Legolas jedoch noch mehr beunruhigte, war das Blut am Hinterkopf des jungen Menschen. Er musste beim Fallen gegen einen Stein geprallt sein. Wie es aussah, sorgte die Platzwunde für einen recht hohen Blutverlust. Estel brauchte unbedingt einen Heiler, sonst würde er den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben. Legolas schob sich an der Höhlenwand in eine sitzende Position und wandte sich seinem menschlichen Freund wieder zu.

„Estel, hörst du mich?" Legolas war zwar kein Heiler, doch er wusste, dass er den Menschen wach halten musste, damit er nicht den Kontakt zu dieser Realität verlor. 

„Ich kann dich hören," flüsterte Aragorn und öffnete die Augen. Er drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken und starrte an die Höhlendecke. Er versuchte, durch den neu aufflammenden Schmerz, der seinen ganzen Körper zu erfassen schien, hindurch zu atmen. Das Brennen in der Schulter war zu einem stechenden Pulsieren geworden, das bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung einen neuen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er fühlte, wie etwas an seinem Hals herunterlief und tastete mit seinem gesunden Arm danach. Es fühlte sich dickflüssig und warm an. Blut. _Er blutete? Was war geschehen?_

„Legolas? Warum blute ich?" fragte Aragorn verwirrt.

Legolas runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Erinnerst du dich an den Kampf mit den Zwergen? Du wurdest schwer verletzt."

„Zwerge?" Aragorn schien nachzudenken. Dann huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. „Richtig... die Zwerge!" Beide schwiegen.

„Estel? Warum hast du das getan?" fragte Legolas nach einer Weile und musterte das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des jungen Mannes. „Warum hast du dich vor mich geworfen?"

Aragorn lächelte leicht. „Hat dir noch niemand erzählt, dass Menschen sehr emotionell reagieren? Du bist ein Freund und ich musste etwas tun. Ich konnte nicht einfach nur zusehen." Erschöpft schwieg er. Dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Legolas?"

„Ja, Estel?"

„Warum ist es so dunkel hier drin? Ich sehe nicht einmal meine Hand vor Augen."

Legolas mühte sich beunruhigt auf die Knie und robbte, so gut es seine Beinfesseln zuließen,  dicht an Aragorn heran. Er sah ihm in die Augen und ... Aragorn erwiderte den Blick nicht. Seine Pupillen schwirrten unruhig hin und her und suchten nach einem sichtbaren Punkt in der Finsternis.

Legolas erschauerte. _Estel war blind!_

Der Elbe verfluchte seinen gefesselten Zustand. Wie gerne würde er dem Menschen jetzt eine Hand auf die Stirn legen, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er in der Nähe und seine Stimme keine Halluzination war. Er konnte nur eines tun: sich dicht neben den Menschen legen und ihm so das Gefühl von Nähe geben.

„Legolas? Was ist los?" In Aragorns Stimme klang jetzt Furcht mit, ein Gefühl, das Legolas nachempfinden konnte. _Wie sollten sie dieser ausweglosen Situation entkommen?_

„Estel... die Wunde an deinem Kopf hat eine vorübergehende Blindheit bei dir verursacht..."

Legolas fühlte, wie ein Beben durch den Körper des Menschen ging und ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen dicht neben ihm erklang.

„Was lässt dich annehmen, dass sie nur vorrübergehend ist?" fragte Aragorn kurz darauf und seine Stimme hatte plötzlich jeden Hauch von Gefühl verloren.

„Hoffnung."

Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich hörte Legolas ein unterdrücktes Lachen neben sich. Zuerst glaubte er, sich verhört zu haben, doch als er einen Blick neben sich warf, sah er ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Menschen liegen. Gleichzeitig schien es jedoch auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit zu beinhalten.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte Legolas und setzte sich mühsam auf.

Aragorns Lächeln verschwand und er wurde ernst. „Lustig ist, dass mein Leben hier und jetzt enden wird, ohne dass ich je erfahren werde, ob sich mein Schicksal erfüllt hätte."

„Welches Schicksal?" fragte Legolas vorsichtig.

„Mein elbischer Name lautet Estel. Doch vor kurzem habe ich erfahren, dass ich auch Aragorn bin, Sohn von Arathorn und Erbe von Isildur!" Aragorn atmete schwer, als er sich das Gespräch zwischen Glorfindel und Elrond im Garten von Bruchtal wieder in Erinnerung rief. „Mein Schicksal ist es, der Schwäche meines Blutes zu widerstehen, König von Gondor  zu werden und den Untergang von Mittelerde abzuwenden!" Aragorn lachte freudlos. „Nun, darüber brauche ich mir ja jetzt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, oder?"

Legolas schwieg überrascht. _Aragorn, der Erbe Isildurs? Natürlich kannte er wie jeder andere in Mittelerde die Begebenheiten, die dazu führten, dass Sauron seinen Ring durch die verzweifelte Tat Isildurs verlor. __Schwäche meines Blutes..._

„Verzeih, wenn ich dich frage, doch wieso denkst du, dein Blut sei schwach?"

„Ich habe ungewollt ein Gespräch Elronds mitbekommen und so erfahren, dass Isildur die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, den Ring in den Schicksalsberg zu werfen. Elrond war dabei gewesen. Er hat Isildur den Weg gewiesen." Aragorns Stimme wurde leiser und Legolas musste sich zu ihm hinunterbeugen, um ihn zu verstehen. 

„Doch Isildur war schwach. Er hat der Macht des Ringes nachgegeben und ihn behalten, bis der Ring ihn schließlich vernichtete." Aragorn schwieg erschöpft und schloss die Augen. Er wollte, dass Legolas alles von ihm wusste. Er musste sich irgend jemanden anvertrauen. Jetzt, da er blind war, war es nicht ganz so schwer, diese Dinge zu erzählen. Er brauchte weder Mitleid noch Verachtung in den Augen des anderen suchen. Also erleichterte er sein Herz.

„Ich bin nur ein Mensch... Also bin ich aus Bruchtal geflohen. Ich wollte das Mitleid der Elben nicht. Ich wollte immer nur sein wie sie, doch das ist offensichtlich nicht möglich, denn... ich bin ein Mensch!" Aragorn spürte plötzlich nichts mehr – weder die Schmerzen in seinem Herzen noch die in seinem Körper. 

Legolas sah, wie Aragorns Lider flatterten und sein Atem schneller wurde. Der Zustand des Menschen war kritisch und die Erinnerungen an das verlorene Vertrauen zu den Elben, die ihn aufgezogen hatten, verschlimmerten seinen Zustand noch. Legolas musste ihn ablenken. 

„Du erwähntest Lord Elrond. In welchem Verhältnis stehst du zu ihm?"

„Er hat mich nach dem Tod Arathorns in sein Haus genommen und mich wie einen Sohn aufgezogen. Seine Söhne nennen mich Bruder. Und für mich ist Elrond wie ein Vater."

„Ziehkind von Lord Elrond, Sohn von Arathorn und zukünftiger König Gondors... Nun, hier haben sich anscheinend zwei Königskinder gefunden," sprach Legolas mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton in der Stimme. Er sah, wie Aragorn interessiert die Augen wieder aufschlug und den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte. Ein fragender Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des Menschen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich bin Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil und zukünftiger König von Düsterwald."

Aragorn überlegte. In Bruchtal wurde nicht viel über das Königreich von Düsterwald und seine Bewohner erzählt. Die Beziehungen waren gespannt und so kannte er den Namen Thranduil gerade mal aus Elronds Erzählungen. Doch ob und wie viele Kinder der König hatte, war nie zur Sprache gekommen. 

Aragorn lachte auf und verzog sofort wieder vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. „Wir sind schon ein Paar!" 

Auch Legolas schmunzelte und hing wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, die sich um den einen Punkt drehten: Flucht. 

Aragorn riss ihn wieder aus diesen Gedanken heraus.

„Du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, warum die Zwerge so verbissen hinter dir her sind."

„Wie ich schon sagte. Ich bin der Sohn Thranduils. Sie wollen mich als Druckmittel gegen meinen Vater einsetzen, um Schürfrechte in unseren Bergen zu erhalten. Doch mein Vater würde sich nie darauf einlassen. Die Zwerge müssen außerhalb der Grenzen bleiben, sonst können wir sie nicht mehr kontrollieren und holen uns die Schlange ins eigene Nest."

„Ich verstehe."

Am Höhleneingang erschienen plötzlich ein halbes Dutzend Zwerge und unterbrachen das Gespräch der beiden. Sie näherten sich vorsichtig dem Elben und drückten ihn zu Boden. Sie lösten seine engen Fußfesseln und legten ihm neue an, die etwas großzügiger angelegt waren, damit er kleine Schritte machen konnte. Dann zerrten sie ihn auf die Beine und stießen ihn vorwärts.  

„Legolas?" Aragorn klang besorgt. „Legolas? Was geschieht hier?" Er streckte seinen gesunden Arm in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme des Elben hörte. „Legolas?" 

„Sie bringen mich weg, Aragorn. Es tut mir leid..." Legolas wollte Aragorn in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht allein lassen und sträubte sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Zwerge, doch in seinem gefesselten Zustand konnte er nicht viel ausrichten. 

Die Zwerge brachten ihn nach draußen und legten ihn über das Pferd, das die beiden im Dorf gekauft hatten. Dort fixierten sie ihn so, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Legolas konnte vorher lediglich noch erkennen, dass die Zwerge das Lager abgebrochen und sich zum Aufbruch bereit gemacht hatten. Sie wollten diese Gegend verlassen... ohne Aragorn.

„Ihr könnt den Menschen nicht einfach hier lassen," schrie er verzweifelt. 

Einer der Zwerge drehte sich um. „Was geht das uns an? Er interessiert uns nicht. Nur du bist von Wert für uns. Der Mensch wird sowieso bald sterben." 

Mit diesen Worten trieb er das Pferd an und der Trupp machte sich auf den Rückweg in heimische Gebiete, von wo aus sie die weiteren Schachzüge gegen König Thranduil planen konnten.

Aragorn lag unterdessen in seiner Höhle und hörte, wie die Zwerge abzogen. Es dauerte nicht lange und schließlich es war still draußen. Nur das erste Zwitschern der Vögel kündete ihm den beginnenden Morgen an. Es wurde Tag in den Wäldern. Doch für Aragorn war noch immer Nacht. Es blieb dunkel um ihn herum und mit Legolas verschwand auch seine Hoffnung. Keiner wusste, wo er sich befand und dass er verletzt war. Er wußte, dass niemand zu seiner Rettung erscheinen würde.

In Gedanken begann Aragorn sich auf seinen Tod vorzubereiten.

  
***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nun denn, ihr fleißigen Review-Schreiber, ab an die Tasten und gebt auch uns wieder was zum Lesen...**

* * *


	6. Gerettet

* * *

### Danke für die Reviews.

  
*** Also das Verhalten der Zwerge bereitet nicht nur unseren Helden Schwierigkeiten im weitesten Sinne, sondern  anscheinend auch euch. Okay, vielleicht haben wir sie übertrieben reagieren lassen, als sie Legolas so schlimme Verletzungen beibrachten, aber „unsere" Zwerge sind ein wenig aus der Art geschlagen. Es ist sozusagen eine habgierige Splittergruppe! ;)  
  
*** Vielleicht habt ihr es schon bemerkt: Die neuen Kapitel erscheinen jetzt immer Samstags.  
  
Jetzt aber weiter im Text!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Die kleine Reiterschar hatte Bruchtal schon vor einer Weile hinter sich gelassen. 

Mit einem Tempo, das den kräftigen Pferden äußerste Anstrengung abverlangte, hielten sich die Elben auf der Alten Waldstraße, wie Lord Elrond es ihnen vor ihrem Aufbruch gesagt hatte. 

Niemand wunderte sich, woher er seine Gewissheit nahm – man wusste, dass der Elbenfürst über mächtige Kräfte verfügte. Lediglich die Eile, zu der er die Kämpfer gedrängt hatte, schuf Unruhe.

Glorfindel, Elronds Berater, hatte die Führung der Reiter selbst übernommen und ritt nun an der Spitze des gut ausgerüsteten, schweigend reitenden Trupps, dem sich auch Elladan und Elrohir angeschlossen hatten. Nichts hatte die Zwillinge in den Gefilden Bruchtals halten können, denn sie wussten, dass es um ihren Bruder ging.

Der Morgen war noch sehr jung, doch die Eile hatte die Reiterschar bereits weit von Bruchtal weggeführt. Um so überraschender kam es, als Glorfindel plötzlich langsamer wurde, die anderen durch ein Handzeichen halten ließ und schließlich allein auf eine kleine, sich rechts am Wegesrand öffnende Lichtung zuritt.

Er stieg ab, ging ein paar Schritte und blieb schließlich neben einer sorgfältig mit Erde bedeckten Feuerstelle stehen, zu der er sich hinabbeugte. 

„Was ist? Hast du etwas entdeckt?"

Elladan sah zu Glorfindel hinüber. 

Dieser stocherte mit einem Stück Holz in den Resten des Lagerfeuers herum, wendete ein paar der dort liegenden Steine, ehe er sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete.

„Die Art, in der dieses Feuer vor Wind geschützt und später erstickt wurde, entspricht unserer Vorgehensweise."

„Du meinst, unser Bruder war hier?"

Glorfindel nickte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher."

„Kannst du sagen, wann das war?" Nun war auch Elrohir herangeritten.

Der erfahrene Kundschafter zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Ich würde sagen, es ist etwa einen Tag alt, vielleicht weniger."

„Dann hatte er hier möglicherweise sein Nachtlager aufgebaut," vermutete Elrohir. „Wir sind also auf dem richtigen Weg. Das ist gut zu wissen. Lasst uns weiterreiten. Vater sagte uns, die Zeit drängt."

Glorfindel, der bereits auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Pferd war, blieb plötzlich erneut stehen. Er stocherte mit der Schuhspitze kurz in der Erde, dann bückte er sich und begann schließlich mit zwei Fingern im Erdreich zu graben.

„Was ist?" Die Zwillinge, die ihn mit wachsender Ungeduld beobachteten, waren kurz davor, abzusteigen und sich zu ihm zu gesellen.

Der Elbe antwortete nicht sofort. Nach einigen Augenblicken, ging er schließlich in die Hocke und zog mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen etwas aus dem Boden, das er sorgfältig zu drehen und zu mustern begann. Endlich sah er auf, doch seine Miene drückte höchste Besorgnis aus.

„Das sind mit Kräutern belegte Verbände. Der Stoff, scheint mir, ist elbischer Natur." Er stand auf, ließ den Stoff in das Erdloch zurückfallen und schob dieses mit dem Fuß wieder zu.

„Unser Bruder ist verletzt?" Die Zwillinge, die sich sicher waren, dass auch dieser Fund mit Aragorn zu tun haben musste, wechselten einen raschen Blick, dann bedeuteten sie dem Elben, zurückzukehren. „Kommt. Jeder Augenblick, den wir länger hier verweilen, ist einer zuviel."

Wenige Augenblicke später setzte sich die Reiterschar wieder in Bewegung. Sie schlugen ein Tempo an, das gerade schnell genug war, um die nähere Umgebung der Straße im Augen zu behalten, ohne dabei Zeit zu verlieren, doch eine weitere Spur des vermissten Menschen fanden sie nicht.

***

Es war ein heißer Tag geworden und die Sonne hatte den Mittagspunkt bereits eine Handbreit überschritten, als die ersten Ausläufer der Berge sich beiderseits des Wegesrandes zeigten. 

Glorfindel sah zum Himmel empor, dann zügelte er sein Pferd und wandte sich zu den anderen um.

„Auch wenn Eile geboten ist: die Pferde brauchen bald eine Pause, und uns kann es ebenfalls nicht schaden, kurz zu rasten. Ich kenne einen Ort hier in der Nähe, der Raum für uns alle und Wasser für die Tiere bietet." 

Schweren Herzens und mit einem Blick auf ihre laut schnaubenden und erschöpften Reittiere stimmten die Zwillinge dem Elben schließlich zu. Sie folgten ihm, bis er nach kurzem Ritt schließlich von der Straße abbog und zwischen den langsam höher werdenden Felswänden in den Wald abbog.

Die kleine Schar war noch nicht sehr weit ins Gelände eingedrungen, als der an der Spitze reitende Glorfindel sein Tier unvermittelt an hielt und angestrengt nach vorn spähte.

„Was ist los?" 

Elrohir lenkte sein Pferd neben das des älteren Elben und sah in die Richtung, in die dieser angestrengt spähte. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine kleine, baumbestandene Geländesenke, die auf einer Seite von schartigen Felsen begrenzt wurde, in deren Mitte eine dunkle Öffnung den Zugang zu einer Höhle anzeigte. Unschlüssig ließ der junge Kämpfer seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, bis er – nach einem zweiten, genaueren Hinsehen – erkannte, was Glorfindel sofort gesehen hatte. Der Boden der Senke war an mehreren Stellen zerwühlt und in ihrer Mitte befanden sich die Reste eines beachtlich großen Lagerfeuers, das zu zerstreuen man sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte.

„Das sollten wir uns mal aus der Nähe ansehen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stieg Glorfindel ab und lief leichten Schrittes in die Senke hinab. 

Ein paar Mal blieb er neben einer der aufgerissenen Bodenstellen stehen, sah sich das Erdreich an, um dann zu den Resten der Feuerstelle weiterzugehen. Wie beim anderen Lager, stocherte er auch hier in den verkohlten Resten herum, dann sah er zu den anderen auf, die ihm inzwischen gefolgt waren. 

„Das sieht noch sehr frisch aus. Vielleicht einen halben Tag alt. Hier ist gekämpft und gelagert worden. Der Spuren nach zu urteilen, müssen es Zwerge gewesen sein." 

Er deutete auf eine abseits gelegene Stelle, an der eine Spur aus der Senke herausführte. „Und hier sind zwei Pferde geführt worden. Sie hatten es schwer, hier herauszukommen, denn sie sind immer wieder abgerutscht."

Elladan, der sich inzwischen den Waldboden genauer angesehen hatte, blieb an einer Stelle plötzlich stehen, kniete sich dort nieder, um im Gras etwas genau zu mustern, dann richtete er sich auf und sah die anderen an.

„Hier sind Spuren... das ist getrocknetes Blut!"

Er sah kurz in die Runde.

„Davon gibt es noch mehr Stellen."

Sein Blick kehrte zu Glorfindel zurück.

„Glaubst du, unser Bruder...?"

„Ich glaube gar nichts!" Der ältere Elbe schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, bis wir eindeutige Spuren gefunden haben. Und das solltest du auch nicht tun!"

„Du hast..." begann Elladan und verstummte plötzlich, weil er ein Geräusch vernommen zu haben meinte. Er hob die Hand, um Stille bittend, neigte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel und kurz darauf vernahmen sie es erneut: ein kaum vernehmbares dumpfes Geräusch, das aus der Tiefe der Höhle zu kommen schien. 

Keiner von ihnen war sicher, was dieses Geräusch hervorgerufen hatte. Dennoch: wenn etwas oder jemand den stattgefundenen Kampf überlebt und sich dort hinein geflüchtet hatte, mussten sie nachsehen und – wenn geboten – helfen.

Die Elben verstanden sich ohne Worte.

Einer der Kämpfer hatte bereits eine Fackel angezündet und hielt sie nun Glorfindel hin, der sie mit einem bestätigenden Nicken entgegennahm. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er den Zwillingen, dass sie vor der Höhle bleiben sollten, dann winkte er zwei seiner Kämpfer zu sich und betrat mit ihnen vorsichtig die Höhle.

Elladan und Elrohir, die angespannt links und rechts des Einganges mit angelegtem Bogen in Stellung gegangen waren, wechselten einen stummen, aber dennoch beredten Blick. Die Ungewissheit über das Schicksal ihres Bruders hatte sich angesichts aller bislang gefundenen Spuren ins Unermessliche gesteigert, und dieses Gefühl hatte mit dem Auffinden dieses Kampfplatzes sogar noch neue Nahrung erhalten.

„Elladan! Elrohir! Schnell, kommt her!"

Die beiden sprangen auf und betraten das Innere der Höhle, die sich vor ihnen öffnete. Die Stimme Glorfindels, die sie aus dem Inneren gerufen hatte, barg eine Besorgnis, wie sie die Brüder noch nie zuvor vernommen hatten. Mit raschen Schritten eilten sie in diese steinerne, und für sie bedrückenden, Grotte hinein. 

Nach einigen Schritten schälten sich die Gestalten Glorfindels und seiner Begleiter aus der Dunkelheit. Die drei knieten und standen um etwas herum, das sich den Blicken der Neuankömmlinge bislang noch entzog.

Als die Brüder sich schließlich auf Armeslänge genähert hatten, traten die zwei Kämpfer, die den älteren Elben begleitet hatten, wortlos zur Seite und machten den Zwillingen Platz, die erschüttert stehen blieben, als sie sahen, was ihrem Blick bislang entzogen gewesen war: die blutüberströmte, unnatürlich verdreht am Boden liegende Gestalt Aragorns!

„Estel!" 

Mit einem langen Satz waren die beiden bei ihm und knieten sich an seine Seite.

„Ganz ruhig, kleiner Bruder, wir sind jetzt bei dir. Alles wird gut..."

Elladan nahm vorsichtig Aragorns Hand. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass diese einen Stein umklammert hielt. 

Aragorn, der die Stimme Elladans nun ganz in seiner Nähe hörte, wäre diesem am liebsten vor Erleichterung um den Hals gefallen, doch zu mehr, als den Stein los zu lassen, mit dem er verzweifelt auf den Boden gehämmert hatte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, reichte seine Kraft nicht mehr. 

Der junge Mann war zu Tode erschöpft und hatte kurz davor gestanden, den Kampf gegen die in seinem Körper tobenden entsetzlichen Schmerzen aufzugeben, als er unvermittelt die Stimmen vor der Höhle vernommen hatte. Die Zeit war für den jungen Menschen seit dem Morgen, an dem er und Legolas getrennt worden waren, so quälend langsam vergangen, dass er sich fast in ihr verloren hätte, und mehr als einmal war er in einen Dämmerzustand hinübergeglitten. Es war pures Glück, das er lange genug bei Bewusstsein geblieben war, um die Rettung zu hören, die ihm so nahe gekommen war!

Verzweifelt sammelte Aragorn die letzten Reste der ihm verbliebenen Kraft. Sie musste einfach reichen, um seinen Brüdern zu sagen, dass sie Legolas aus den Händen der Zwerge befreien mussten.

„Ihr..."

Es war nicht mehr als ein undeutbares Krächzen, das seine Kehle verließ. Er versuchte es ein zweites Mal, doch das Ergebnis war das gleiche.

„Warte!"

Aragorn spürte, wie sein Kopf vorsichtig angehoben wurde und man ihm die Öffnung eines Wasserschlauches an die Lippen hielt.

Wasser! 

Erst, als er trank, merkte er, dass der Durst ihn mindestens ebenso gequält hatte wie die Schmerzen. So etwas wie Enttäuschung durchzuckte ihn, als man den Schlauch fortnahm.

„Wir bringen dich erst mal aus dieser Höhle," hörte er die Stimme Elladans wie aus weiter Ferne. 

Aragorn begriff, dass er gleich erneut das Bewusstsein verlieren würde, und nahm die letzten Reste seines Willens verzweifelt zusammen. Es war seine letzte Chance, Legolas zu retten!

„Helft ... Legolas..." hörte er sich keuchen und bemühte sich, die dunkle Wolke, die seinen Geist einzuhüllen begann, noch für ein paar Augenblicke länger zurück zu drängen. „...die Zwerge... haben ihn ... weggeschleppt ..."

Die Warnung hatte seine Kraft verbraucht und ihn der Bewusstlosigkeit ausgeliefert, die ihn  nun umhüllte. Er spürte bereits nicht mehr, dass man ihn kurze Zeit später anhob und vorsichtig aus der Höhle trug.

***

„Er lebt, aber er muss schnell zurück nach Bruchtal gebracht werden, sonst kehrt seine Seele nicht mehr zu ihm zurück."

Elladan und Elrohir waren von Glorfindels Feststellung über den Zustand ihres Bruders geschockt worden. Der Gedanke, ihn womöglich zu verlieren, war so unaussprechlich, dass es schon wehtat, ihn dennoch denken zu müssen.

Mit äußerster Behutsamkeit hatten sie ihn angehoben und aus der Höhle ins Freie getragen, wo die anderen Elben bereits aus den mitgeführten Decken ein provisorisches Lager für den jungen Menschen errichtet hatten.

Zu dritt hatten sie alle Kenntnisse über Heilkräfte gebraucht, um Aragorns Zustand zumindest etwas zu stabilisieren und die schlimme Kopfwunde zu versorgen, doch mindestens ebenso sehr wie sein ernster Zustand, hatten sie die letzten Worte des jungen Mannes besorgt.

Sie hatten sich in der Höhle bis fast an Aragorns Gesicht heranbeugen müssen, um dessen geflüsterte Worte noch zu verstehen. Was er gesagt hatte, machte die Situation für sie nun noch komplizierter.

„Legolas?" Elladan sah die beiden anderen ungläubig an. „Das ist doch der Sohn von König Thranduil von Düsterwald, oder? Was macht der Prinz so weit von seiner Heimat entfernt?"

„Das weiß ich genauso wenig wie ihr," antwortete Glorfindel und ließ einen zutiefst besorgten Blick über Aragorns leblose Gestalt gleiten. „Aber darüber können wir uns Gedanken machen, wenn wir beschlossen haben, wie Estel am sichersten nach Bruchtal zurückgelangt."

Gemeinsam mit den anderen kamen sie kurze Zeit darauf überein, aus ein paar längeren kräftigen Ästen und Decken eine Trage zu bauen, die sich an den Sätteln zweier Pferde befestigen ließ. Darauf sollte Aragorn nach Bruchtal zurücktransportiert werden. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war das Gestell fertig.

Mit unendlicher Behutsamkeit hob man Aragorn hinein, deckte ihn zu und sicherte ihn mit einem Seil, damit eine unachtsamer Tritt der Pferde ihn nicht unversehens hinausgleiten ließ.

Elladan und einer der Elben, die sich dem Suchtrupp angeschlossen hatten, übernahmen die Aufgabe, ihn sicher und so schnell wie vertretbar nach Bruchtal zurückzubringen. Die anderen würden unter der Führung Glorfindels versuchen, den Spuren der Zwerge zu folgen, um den Prinzen von Düsterwald aus deren Gewalt zu befreien.

Schließlich waren die beiden Gruppen zum Aufbruch bereit.

Elrohir trat ein letztes Mal an die Trage und warf einen Blick auf Aragorn, dessen reglose Gestalt sich unter der Decke abzeichnete. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes war blass und der Elbe sah, dass er sehr flach atmete. 

Er beugte sich zu ihm hinab und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er nahm so schweren Herzens Abschied von Aragorn, da er nicht wusste, ob er seinen menschlichen Bruder je lebend wiedersehen würde.

Dann wandte Elrohir sich seinem Bruder zu.

„Meine Gedanken werden bei euch sein, Bruder. Sag Estel, wenn er erwachen sollte, dass wir alles tun werden, um Legolas von Düsterwald zu befreien. Er muss unserem Bruder sehr wichtig sein, wenn Estel seine letzte Kraft dafür einsetzt, uns sein Schicksal ans Herz zu legen, und ich werde versuchen, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen."

Elladan nickte. „Das werde ich. Gebt ihr nur auf euch acht. Ich trage bereits schwer an der Sorge um einen meiner Brüder." 

Elrohir nickte und legte seinem Zwilling wortlos die Hand auf die Schulter – ein Versprechen, auf sich acht zu geben. Dann wandte er sich ab, schwang sich auf sein Pferd und ritt mit den anderen davon.

Elladan sah zu, wie die Gruppe schnell in der Tiefe der Wälder verschwand, dann setzten auch er und sein Begleiter sich zusammen mit dem verletzten Aragorn in Bewegung.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nun denn, ihr fleißigen Review-Schreiber, ab an die Tasten und gebt auch uns wieder was zum Lesen...**

* * *


	7. Schmerz und Wahnsinn

* * *

### Danke für die lieben Reviews. Wenn wir mal nicht weiter kommen mit der Geschichte oder unsere Muse auf Reisen geht, lesen wir einfach ein paar Reviews und schon ist die Motivation da, um weiter zu machen. Also bitte, lasst den Kraftstoff für unsere Tankstelle nicht ausgehen! ;) Ihr seid die Größten!

  
Und nun weiter im Text!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Legolas biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die Schmerzen aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen. Jeder Schritt des Pferdes, auf das er gebunden war, jeder stolpernde Tritt über einen Stein sorgte in Legolas Körper für eine Welle der Qual. Die Stricke, die seinen Körper auf dem Rücken des Tieres fixierten, schnitten sich tief in wieder geöffnete Wunden. Nach einem halben Tagesritt fühlte er sich am Ende seiner Kräfte. 

Als er meinte, die Schmerzen nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können, machten die Zwerge überraschend eine Rast. Sie begannen die Wunden der Verletzten erneut zu verbinden. Schließlich erinnerten sie sich auch ihres Gefangenen, holten Legolas vom Pferd herunter und setzten ihn gegen einen kleinen Felsen. Die Hände und Füße blieben nach wie vor gefesselt, und zusätzlich wurde jeweils rechts, links sowie vor ihm ein Zwerg postiert, die ihn bewachten. Sie saßen so dicht neben ihm, dass sie ihn fast berührten. Er konnte ihren Schweiß und ihren nach Bier stinkenden Atem riechen. Sie starrten ihn an und in ihren Blicken konnte Legolas all den Hass, die Wut und die Verachtung erkennen, die die Zwerge für die Elben empfanden. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass es ihm ebenso erging. Elben und Zwerge verband einfach nicht das geringste miteinander. Vielleicht würde sich das irgendwann ändern, doch in dieser Zeit kämpften Zwerge und Elben gegen- und nicht miteinander.

Legolas ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen den Felsen sinken und schloss die Augen. Er dachte an Aragorn. Er hatte noch immer vor Augen, wie der Mensch hilflos am Boden lag und die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. 

_Es tut mir leid, mein Freund, dachte Legolas im Stillen. __Du hast mich gerettet und ich habe nichts als Verderben über dich gebracht. Es tut mir leid..._

Legolas glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass Aragorn noch am Leben sein könnte. Seine Verletzungen waren so schwer gewesen und sie hatten ihm weder Nahrung noch Wasser gelassen... Zudem lebten einige wilde Tiere in den Wäldern und suchten gerne Unterschlupf in den kleinen Höhlen...

_Aragorn ist tot. _

Dieser Gedanke stürzte Legolas in eine tiefe Verzweiflung. 

In seinem langen Leben hatte er nicht viele Freundschaften geschlossen. Die wenigen, die er als Freunde bezeichnen durfte, waren Elben. Um so mehr hatte es ihn verwundert, dass er schon nach diesen wenigen Stunden eine so große Vertrautheit und Verbundenheit zu Aragorn verspürte. Lag es daran, dass Aragorn unter Elben aufgewachsen war, dass er nicht nur wie ein Elbe sprach, sondern sich auch wie einer verhielt? Oder lag es vielleicht an dem königlichen Blut, dass in ihnen beiden floß. Vielleicht spürten sie gleichermaßen die Bürde, die auf ihnen lastete und die von ihnen in der Zukunft alles abverlangen würde, solange es nur zum Nutzen des Volkes war. 

_In der Zukunft... Aragorn hat keine Zukunft mehr. Aragorn ist tot._

Legolas öffnete die Augen, als er unerwartet einen Schatten über sich fühlte. 

Vor ihm stand ein Zwerg, der einen kleinen Krug in der Hand hielt. Er gab seinen Gefolgsleuten, die um den Elben herum saßen, ein Zeichen. Die beugten sich zu ihm hinüber und hielten ihn fest, pressten sich mit all ihrem Gewicht gegen den Elben, um diesen bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Dann drückten sie seinen Kiefer auseinander und als Legolas schließlich erkannte, was sie vorhatten, begann er sich noch heftiger zu wehren. 

Doch seine Verletzungen und der kraftraubende Ritt auf dem Pferd hatten alles aufgezehrt, was an Kräften noch übrig gewesen war. Er schrie auf, als einer der Zwerge mit voller Absicht gegen seinen gebrochenen Fuß trat. Diesen Augenblick nutzten sie und schütteten ein übel riechendes Gebräu in seinen Mund. Dann hielten sie ihm Mund und Nase zu und zwangen ihn so, die Flüssigkeit herunterzuwürgen. Als sie sahen, dass sie Erfolg hatten, traten sie zurück und beobachteten ihn nur noch mißtrauisch.

Legolas fühlte sofort eine Reaktion. Sein Magen wollte sich gegen die fremde Substanz wehren, doch er konnte sich nicht erbrechen. Die Fesseln hielten ihn erbarmungslos. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und Legolas Welt begann zu schwanken. Plötzlich trat einer der Zwerge vor ihn und zwang sein Kinn hoch.

„Sieh mich an, Elbe," forderte er. Da Legolas nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich der Berührung zu widersetzen, starrte er den Zwerg stumm an.

„Wir haben dir den Extrakt der Khashera eingeflösst." 

Der Zwerg sah, wie sein Gefangener zusammenzuckte. 

„Wie ich sehe, kennst du die Pflanze. Sie wird dich gefügig machen."

Natürlich kannte Legolas diese Pflanze. Sie wurde von den Heilern in geringen Dosen als Betäubungsmittel eingesetzt, um den Verletzten die Schmerzen zu ersparen, wenn schwerere Verletzungen zu behandeln waren. In höherer Dosis führte diese Pflanze jedoch nach gewisser Zeit zu Halluzinationen und zu schweren Suchterscheinungen. 

„Verflucht sollst du sein," fauchte er wütend und presste gleich darauf schmerzerfüllt die Lider zusammen, denn die wenigen Worte hatten bereits wie Donnerschläge in seinem Schädel gehallt.

_'Die Mixtur muss sehr stark gewesen sein, wenn sie bereits jetzt solche Wirkung hat...'_

Das Gesicht des Zwerges, der spöttisch grinsend vor ihm stand, verschwamm langsam vor seinen Augen. Sein Körper begann sich plötzlich leicht und ungebunden anzufühlen und gab ihm das Gefühl, zu schweben. Legolas' Verstand wusste um seinen Zustand, doch sein Körper sagte ihm etwas anderes. Er ballte die Fäuste und bohrte seine Fingernägel ins Fleisch, um seinem Körper zu zeigen, dass dort immer noch Schmerz war. Er wollte sich am Schmerz festhalten, um sich nicht in diesem Schweben zu verlieren, doch auch der Schmerz ebbte schnell ab.

Dunkle Schatten waberten in viel zu hellem Licht, das sich sogar durch die zusammengepressten ... _'waren sie zusammengepresst?' ... Lider fraß und ihn mit grellem Schein peinigte._

Mühsam versuchte Legolas den Kopf auf die andere Seite zu drehen, um der Helligkeit zu entkommen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, halb Mittelerde mitbewegen zu müssen, bis es ihm schließlich gelang. Dass die Bewegung dennoch keine gute Idee gewesen war, begriff der letzte Rest seines schnell zerfasernden Verstandes, als die verschwommenen Schemen, die Bäume, Pferde, Felsen oder Zwerge sein mochten, sich plötzlich in einem wilden Reigen um ihn herum zu drehen begannen.

Der Elbe wollte sich abwenden, wollte einen festen Punkt inmitten all der Regellosigkeit finden – und stöhnte hilflos auf, als sich die Stricke der Fesseln bei dieser Bewegung wie glühendes Metall in seine Haut zu brennen schienen. Dieses Stöhnen wiederum klang noch dröhnender in seinen Ohren als die zuvor schon unerträglich lauten Worte des Fluches. Es schien ihn eine Ewigkeit zu peinigen und schließlich sogar die Erinnerungen an sein bisheriges Leben auszulöschen...

***

Faglin, der Anführer der Zwergengruppe, beugte sich ein letztes Mal zu Legolas hinab, studierte dessen Züge, dann winkte er den Bewachern des Elben zu, ihm zu den anderen zu folgen.

„Kommt. Den brauchen wir vorläufig nicht mehr zu bewachen. Der ist weggetreten und zudem immer noch gefesselt. Jetzt können wir uns ausruhen, ohne eine neue Flucht befürchten zu müssen." 

Erfreut, der drohenden Eintönigkeit der Wache zu entkommen, erhoben sich die drei und folgten ihrem Anführer zu den anderen, die inzwischen damit fertig geworden waren, die Wunden der Verletzten zu versorgen und sich nun an einem größeren Felsen zusammenscharten.

Im Grunde mochten die Zwerge diese kämpferischen Auseinandersetzungen gar nicht. Sie kämpften gut und waren trotz ihrer Größe gefährliche Gegener, doch es befriedigte sie nicht wirklich. Alles was sie wirklich wollten, war, in den Bergen nach Edelmetallen und anderen Schätzen zu schürfen, nach guter alter Zwergenart ihre Höhlen und Grotten in beeidruckende Hallen zu verwandeln und die beruhigende Dunkelheit der Höhlen wieder zu spüren. Stattdessen mussten sie in dieser Weite herumlaufen und entflohene Elben suchen, die ihnen letztendlich doch nichts als Ärger bringen würden... 

Die Zwerge waren müde von der langen, anstrengenden Verfolgung des Elben, dem Kampf, der Bestattung ihrer toten Kameraden und dem Marsch, der seitdem hinter ihnen lag. Sie hatten ein paar Stunden der Ruhe dringend nötig, um bei Anbruch der Dämmerung wieder aufbrechen zu können.

Und womit ließ es sich besser erholen als bei einem guten Schluck Zwergenbier?

***

Das dröhnende Lachen der Zwerge hallte über die Felsen und brach sich an ihnen, doch für die Ohren des Elben klang es wie des unheilvolle Tosen eines Gewitters.

Legolas' Welt war nun so dunkel wie ein bedrohlicher Sturmhimmel geworden.

Die Schwärze, die den Elben umhüllte, war so undurchdringlich, dass er sie beinahe wie festen Stein auf sich lasten zu fühlen meinte.

_'Fester Stein... Stein... Wie in einer Höhle... Die Höhle!... Bin ich wieder in der Höhle...?'_

Unvermittelt tauchten Bilder vor Legolas' innerem Auge auf. Mit irritierender Schnelligkeit sah er sich wieder in der Höhle der Zwerge, glaubte sogar ihr röhrendes Lachen zu vernehmen und fühlte sich von dem Verlangen gepackt, ihrem Gefängnis ... ihrer Grabkammer ... zu entfliehen. Doch wohin sollte er sich wenden? 

Von panischer Hilflosigkeit erfasst, suchte er in seiner Nähe nach einem Punkt, der Helle und Flucht versprach ... und blieb an einem Schemen hängen, der vage Ähnlichkeit mit einer ihm vertrauten Gestalt zu haben schien.

Mühevoll durchforschte er die wenigen Erinnerungen, die ihm noch geblieben waren, bis ihm schließlich ein Wort einfiel, dass noch vor kurzer Zeit ungeheuer wichtig gewesen war: ARAGORN!

'Aragorn... Das war... Wer ist Aragorn? Ich weiß nicht... kein Elbenname... ein Mensch?... ja, Aragorn ist ein Mensch... '

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Aragorn, sein Freund, der von den Zwergen zum Sterben zurückgelassen worden war!

Trauer mischte sich unter die Empfindungen, die wie kalter, harter Regen auf den Verstand des Prinzen einprasselten.

'Aragorn, mein Freund...'

Die Gestalt nahm jäh die Züge des Menschen an, um sich im nächsten Augenblick in jemanden zu verwandeln, den Legolas ebenfalls zu kennen glaubte.

Diesmal dauerte das Begreifen nicht ganz so lange, und es kam um so schmerzlicher...

_'Vater!'_

Legolas war sich sicher, seinen Vater gerufen zu haben, doch er schien nicht darauf zu reagieren, sondern stand einfach nur reglos da und schien darauf zu warten, dass der Elbe seine Kräfte gebrauchte, um der verhassten Höhle zu entfliehen, die von Augenblick zu Augenblick schwerer auf ihm lastete.

'Fliehen? Ja. Ich werde fliehen...'

Der Gedanke war kaum zu Ende gedacht, als die Gestalt Thranduils verschwand und nichts als Leere blieb.

'Nicht! Bleib bei mir! Lass mich nicht allein...'

Der sich in einem Dämmerzustand befindende Elbe warf sich herum, soweit die Fesseln es erlaubten, doch seine Halluzinationen gaukelten Legolas vor, durch einen schier endlosen, steinernen Gang zu laufen, der kein Ziel zu haben schien...

***

König Thranduil von Düsterwald saß in den Gemächern seines Sohnes am Fenster und starrte blicklos auf die Bäume hinaus.

Legolas war von einer Patrouille an den Grenzen des Reiches nicht mehr heimgekehrt. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass sie überfallen worden waren und es einen Kampf gegeben haben mußte. Seine Begleiter hatte man tot aufgefunden, doch vom Prinzen fehlte jedes Lebenszeichen. Selbst die erfahrensten Kundschafter Düsterwalds hatten es nicht vermocht, die Spur des Prinzen wiederzufinden, die sich in den westlichen Bergen verloren hatte.

Der Elbenkönig verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. 

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Legolas vielleicht längst tot war, ohne dass er es wusste. Legolas... sein einziger wunderschöner Sohn, der seiner Mutter so ähnlich war...

Thranduil schaute wieder auf und schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein! Solange der Körper seines Sohnes nicht gefunden worden war, musste er einfach glauben, dass Legolas noch am Leben war und da draußen einen Weg zurück nach Düsterwald suchte. Legolas war stark und das Überleben war Teil seiner elbischen Natur. _

Der König stand auf und straffte seinen Körper. Er musste jetzt an sein Volk denken. Er durfte sich nicht von der Trauer und der Sorge um seinen Sohn schwächen lassen. Die Dunkelheit hatte den einst so hellen Düsterwald schon ergriffen. Sie durfte nicht auch noch die Herzen der hier lebenden Elben erreichen...

Er würde warten... Er würde darauf warten, dass sein Sohn irgendwann durch die Eingangstore des Schlosses schritt und sein Herz wieder heilte.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nun denn, ihr fleißigen Review-Schreiber, gebt auch uns wieder was zum Lesen...**

* * *


	8. Kampf und Flucht

* * *

### Ein Danke an alle Reviewer und „stille" Leser. Wir hoffen es sind noch alle da?! Ein Mal die Woche zu updaten ist doch noch erträglich oder? Schneller geht's leider nicht, wenn man noch Familie um sich hat, die auch ihr Recht einfordert. Also seid bitte verständnisvoll und bleibt am Ball, okay?!  

  
***Black Pearl: Schön, dass du immer wieder eine kleine Review an uns schickst. Du bist die treueste Leserin, die wir haben und die es uns auch mitteilt. Tut uns leid, dass wir den armen Legolas so leiden lassen, aber wir sind LSL-Fans (Lasst sie leiden – aber am Ende muss alles wieder in Ordnung kommen!). Außerdem heißt es doch so schön: „Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker!" Also wenn es danach geht, werden Aragorn und Legolas letztendlich fast überirdisch stark durch uns. *grins*

  
***Cherrycoke: Schön, dass du trotz der „fiesen" Zwerge in unserer Geschichte immer noch dabei bist. Die sogenannten Mary-Sue-Storys, in denen du sprichst, finden wir auch nicht so berauschend. Sicher gibt es auch da schöne Geschichten, die man aber erst mal finden muss. Außerdem sind wir viel zu eifersüchtig, um Legolas oder Aragorn eine Frau als Hauptcharakter an die Seite zu stellen. *grins*

  
Und nun weiter im Text!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elrohir sah sich um. Sie folgten den Spuren der Zwerge schon einige Stunden. Es war nicht schwer sie zu lesen, nicht einmal dann, wenn man nicht unbedingt in dieser Fähigkeit ausgebildet war. Es war unverkennbar, dass die Zwergen sich sicher fühlten und keinen Wert darauf legten, die Tritte der Pferde zu verwischen. 

Der Elbe packte die Zügel seines Pferdes fester. Um so besser – diese Sorglosigkeit würde ihnen mit Gewißheit zum Verhängnis werden!

Während er mit den anderen durch die langsam lichter werdenden Wälder den Bergen entgegenritt, wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Estel und seinem Zwillingsbruder zurück. 

_Ob sie es noch rechtzeitig zurück nach Bruchtal schaffen? Ich hoffe, Vater kann meinen Bruder retten! Oh, Iluvitar, ich hoffe, wir sind  nicht zu spät gekommen... _

Die Ungewissheit zerriß Elrohir fast und er überließ Glorfindel bereitwillig die Führung. Elrohir wußte, dass er zu abgelenkt war, um selbst auf die Feinheiten der Fährte zu achten, die der erfahrene Kundschafter sah, und wünschte sich im Grunde nichts sehnlicher als umzukehren und nach Bruchtal zurückzureiten. Es war lediglich das Versprechen, dass er dem bewusstlosen Aragorn gegeben hatte, das ihn davon abhielt, diesen Wunsch in die Tat umzusetzen.

Dass sein Bruder das Talent besaß, in die ungewöhnlichsten Situationen zu geraten, hatte Elrohir schon vor Jahren erfahren müssen, doch ihm war bisher nicht im mindesten klar gewesen, wie sehr das der Fall war. Dass Estel unter so ungewöhnlichen Umständen die Bekanntschaft des Sohns von König Thranduil gemacht hatte, war sicher eine bemerkenswerte Geschichte, von der er hoffte, sie eines Tages von seinem jüngeren menschlichen Bruder erzählt zu bekommen.

Legolas, der Erbe des Reiches von Düsterwald also!

Ohne es zu bemerken schüttelte Elrohir kurz den Kopf.

Er war dem Prinzen von Düsterwald noch nie begegnet, hatte nur von seinen Fähigkeiten als Krieger und guter Bogenschütze gehört, doch wenn Aragorn in so kurzer Zeit mit ihm Freundschaft schließen konnte, musste er ein beeindruckender Elbe sein...

In diesem Augenblick registrierte er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die Pferde der vor ihm reitenden Krieger gezügelt wurden, und so wie sie brachte auch Elrohir sein Reittier zum Halten. 

Glorfindel, der bislang an der Spitze geritten war, hatte sich halb im Sattel aufgerichtet und spähte konzentriert nach vorn. Dann, Augenblick später, wandte er sich um und bedeutete den anderen, dass sie am Ziel ihrer Verfolgung waren. Dass dem so war, konnten die geübten Elbenkrieger auch ohne diesen Hinweis erkennen, denn aus nicht allzu großer Ferne ertönte das Gewirr vieler Stimmen. 

Im Schutze dieser Geräuschkulisse und beinahe völliger Lautlosigkeit stiegen die Elben ab und banden ihre Pferde an die nächsten Baumstämme, dann folgten sie Glorfindel, der die einzelnen Elbenkrieger mit kurzen Handzeichen in die günstigsten Positionen winkte, um die Zwerge möglichst von allen Seiten attackieren zu können.

Lautlos wie Schatten bewegten sich die Elben über den Waldboden, der hier schon mehr mit Felsgestein als mit weichem Waldmoos übersät zu sein schien. Jeden Baum, jeden Strauch als Deckung benutzend, schlichen sie voran, bis ein zweites Handzeichen Glorfindels ihnen bedeutete, anzuhalten. Ihr Ziel lag unmittelbar vor ihnen.

Elrohir, der den Großteil seines Lebens damit zugebracht hatte, alle denkbaren Situationen zu trainieren, bewegte sich vorsichtig weiter nach vorn. Schließlich fand er hinter einem alten, von Wind und Wetter zerfurchten Baum, genügend Deckung. Er blieb stehen und sah aufmerksam nach vorn, auf das Ziel ihrer Verfolgung.

Vor seinen Augen öffnete sich eine kleine Lichtung, die bereits deutlich die Nähe der Berge erahnen ließ, denn an zwei Seiten verdrängten Felsbrocken die Bäume fast zur Gänze.

Ziemlich dicht vor sich, am Rand der Bäume, erspähte Elrohir eine kleinere Gruppe etwa hüft- bis mannshoher Felsen, vor denen die reglose Gestalt eines Elben am Boden lag. Sein schmales, von langen, silbernen Haaren eingerahmtes Gesicht war, selbst auf diese Entfernung hin erkennbar, bleich und von Schrammen überzogen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und man hatte ihn an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. 

Das musste Legolas, der Prinz von Düsterwald, sein. 

Besorgt musterte Elrohir den Prinzen, dem es sichtlich schlecht zu gehen schien. Was hatten die Zwerge nur mit ihm angestellt? Sie waren sich seiner Hilflosigkeit offenbar derart sicher, dass sie weder eine Wache bei ihm zurückgelassen hatten, noch aus der Entfernung auf ihn acht gaben. Was auch immer es war – der Elbe schwor sich, diesen Umstand auszunutzen, um den Prinzen schnellstmöglichst aus der Gefahrenzone zu schaffen. Ob und wie gut er ihm zu helfen vermochte, würde er sehen, wenn es soweit war. 

Er ließ den Blick in die weitere Umgebung schweifen.

Etwas weiter weg sah er sie schließlich – die Gruppe der Zwerge, die für den Zustand Aragorns und Legolas' verantwortlich sein mußten. 

Sie hatten sich in den Schutz einiger mächtiger Gesteinsblöcke zurückgezogen, saßen dort um ein Feuer herum und redeten und lachten so sorglos miteinander, als wären ihre Rüstungen und die Waffen für sie Grund, jede Wachsamkeit vernachlässigen zu können. Doch Elrohir ließ sich nicht täuschen. Die Zwerge schienen nur sorglos. Sie waren es jedoch ebenso wenig, wie sie dumm waren. Ihre Waffen – eine beeindruckende Anzahl riesiger, gefährlich aussehender Streitäxte und Kampfkeulen – lagen zumeist in unmittelbarer Griffnähe und das geübte Auge des jungen Elben sah die Scharten und ausgebesserten Stellen an ihnen, die von häufigem, handfesten Gebrauch kündeten. 

_'Und all dem hast du dich allein gegenübergesehen, Estel...'_

Elrohir zählte fünfzehn Zwerge bei den Felsen. Sie waren ihnen also um 5 Krieger unterlegen. Doch da der Überraschungsmoment auf Seiten der Elben lag, war es eine hoffnungsvolle Konstellation.  Elrohir packte grimmig seinen Bogen fester. 

Es würde nicht einfach werden, an sie heranzukommen, denn die Felsen, hinter die sich die Truppe zurückgezogen hatte, schützten sie ziemlich gut vor möglichen Angriffen aus der Umgebung. Den meisten Schaden würde wohl eine erste, überraschende Pfeilattacke anrichten. Der Rest des zu erwartenden Kampfes würde dann im Nahkampf geführt werden müssen. Das war keine leichte Aufgabe, denn die Zwerge waren gleichermaßen gut gepanzert wie bewaffnet. Trotzdem: so kampferfahren sie auch sein mochten – es würde sie sicher nicht schützen! 

Er sah zu Glorfindel hinüber, der die Situation offensichtlich ebenso einschätzte, denn auch dieser hielt seinen Langbogen bereits in der Hand und erwiderte nun Elrohirs wortlose Frage mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken.

Auch die anderen Elben hatten sich inzwischen für den Angriff bereitgemacht. 

Reg- und lautlos warteten alle, bis der Kundschafter ihnen das Zeichen zum Angriff gab. Im nächsten Augenblick schwirrte eine Anzahl von Pfeilen durch die Luft auf die Gruppe der Zwerge zu. 

Sechs Elben trafen ins Schwarze und ihre Opfer sackten lautlos in sich zusammen. Die anderen, die zumeist nur schmerzhaft, aber nicht lebensgefährlich getroffen waren, vergeudeten keine Zeit damit, sich um die von den Pfeilen geschlagenen Wunden zu kümmern. Mit wütendem Gebrüll rissen sie sie sich aus dem Fleisch, erhoben sich, kamen hinter den Felsen aus ihrer Deckung hervor und stürmten mit kampfbereit erhobenen Waffen auf die nun aus dem Schutz des Waldes hervorbrechenden Elben zu.

Einige Elben versuchten noch, ein paar Pfeile auf die Zwerge abzufeuern, doch die flinken, wendigen Gegner konnten ausweichen und bedrängten die Elben nun im Nahkampf mit gewaltigen Schlägen. 

Elrohir hatte sich von hinten an den Felsen heran geschlichen, unter dem Legolas lag. Die anderen Elben lenkten den Kampf weiter weg, so dass er die Möglichkeit bekam, den jungen Prinzen zu retten. Elrohir wand sich geräuschlos seitwärts am Felsen entlang, ging neben Legolas in die Knie und sah sich aufmerksam um. Zu seiner Erleichterung verschwendeten die Zwerge keinen Gedanken darauf, nach dem Gefangenen zu sehen. Sie waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, sich gegen die Elben zu verteidigen. Eine bessere Gelegenheit bekam Elrohir nicht wieder.

Der Elbe zückte einen Dolch und zerschnitt Legolas' Fesseln an Fuß- und Handgelenken. Die offensichtlichen Verletzungen des Prinzen waren kaum zu übersehen.

„Diese Bastarde," knurrte Elrohir und begann sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie sie ihn am besten transportieren konnten. Legolas machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er den langen Ritt nach Bruchtal aus eigener Kraft bewältigen würde. Möglicherweise mußten sie auch für ihn eine Trage bauen.

Sein rascher Blick musterte die in der Umgebung stehenden Bäume, und so bemerkte er nicht, wie Legolas bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte, die Augen öffnete, einen schnellen, hastigen Blick auf ihn warf und sich dann von ihm abwandte. Elrohirs Blick kehrte wieder zum Kampfgetümmel zurück und so sah er gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie sich plötzlich einer der Zwerge von dem ihm bedrängenden Elben loslösen konnte und wütend auf ihn zugestürmt kam. 

„Prinz Legolas, bleibt wo Ihr seid. Wir bringen Euch sicher nach Bruchtal. Lord Elrond wird Euch helfen..." flüsterte Elrohir und berührte beruhigend die Schulter des Elben. Zu mehr Worten ließ ihm der Zwerg keine Zeit, denn mit lautem Gebrüll begann dieser, auf den Elben einzuschlagen. Elrohir parierte die Attacke und drängte den Zwerg von Legolas weg. Er wollte nicht, dass der Prinz noch weitere Verletzungen empfing. Mit dem Gedanken, dass vielleicht ausgerechnet der Zwerg ihm gegenüber seinen Bruder Estel so schwer verletzt haben könnte, warf sich der Elbe mit einer kalten Wut im Bauch auf seinen Gegner.

***

Legolas dämmerte in einem Zustand zwischen Entspannung und absolutem Irrsinn hin und her. Aus der Flucht durch sein steinernes Gefängnis war ein Schweben in grauem Nichts geworden. Er empfand nichts, sah nichts und auch seine Schmerzen waren fast vollständig in den Hintergrund getreten. Selbst ein Großteil seiner Emotionen waren mit seinen Gedanken zerfasert. Weder Schmerzen noch Furcht noch Sorge waren ihm geblieben. Hätten ihn die Fesseln nicht gehindert, wäre er aufgestanden und hätte diesem Schweben einen Boden gegeben...

Plötzlich schob sich ein Schatten in das Grau seiner Einsamkeit. Mühsam versuchte er, dem Schatten eine Form zu geben, doch es gelang ihm nicht. War ihm bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch jedes Gefühl fremd gewesen und nichts anderes existent als dieses weiche Schweben im Nichts, überfiel ihn von einem Augenblick zum anderen panische Angst. Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte dem Schatten zu entkommen, ihm keine Möglichkeit zu geben, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Doch der Schatten wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er berührte ihn, flüsterte ihm falsche Hoffnungen ins Ohr und als Legolas sich weigerte, dem Flüstern zuzuhören, brüllte der Schatten auf und ließ ihn los... 

Ohne sich darüber zu wundern, warum es ihm plötzlich möglich war, sich zu bewegen, setzte Legolas sich auf, schob sich auf die Knie und begann aus purem Instinkt damit, über den in seinem Rücken liegenden Felsen zu klettern. Sein gebrochener Fuß behinderte ihn zwar, doch durch die Drogen in seinem Körper spürte er keinen Schmerz. Es war reines Glück, dass der Prinz den kleinen Felsen erklimmen konnte, ohne zu stürzen. Als er ihn schließlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, lief er, ohne zurück zu schauen, in den Wald. 

Nun, wo er fühlte, dass er der Gefangenschaft entronnen war, verhielt er sich ausschließlich rein instinktiv. Er bewegte sich durch das Walddickicht, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Seine Sinne begannen sich zu schärfen und die betäubenden Auswirkungen der Pflanzendroge wurden langsam in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Er nahm seine Umgebung nun bewusster wahr und registrierte auch die Rückkehr seiner Erinnerungen. Doch seine Erinnerungen erschienen nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge in seinem Gedächtnis. Alles schien irgendwie durcheinander. 

Nur eine Erinnerung stand glasklar vor seinem inneren Auge: _Aragorn streckte die Hand nach ihm aus... „Legolas? ... Hilf mir!"_

Der Elbe erzitterte bei dem Gedanken, den Menschen hilflos zurückgelassen zu haben. 

_Warum habe ich das getan? _

Legolas konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er sah Aragorn in seiner Erinnerung in einer kleinen Höhle liegen. Dort, so sagte ihm etwas, würde er ihn sicher finden. Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg. 

Er hatte nur ein Ziel vor den Augen: er musste Aragorn vor den Zwergen finden.

***

Der Kampf war beendet. Die Zwerge waren entweder schwer verletzt oder tot. Der Sieg gehörte den Elben.

Elrohir wandte sich dem Platz zu, an dem er Legolas zurückgelassen hatte, doch der Prinz war verschwunden. Nichts deutete darauf hin, in welche Richtung der Elbe gegangen sein könnte oder warum er diesen Platz verlassen hatte. Direkt neben Legolas' Lager stand ein kleiner leerer Krug, in dem sich grünliche Überreste befanden. Elrohir roch an dem Krug und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Der Inhalt roch stark bitter mit einem leicht süßlichen Nachklang. Das war bestimmt keins der üblichen Getränke der Zwerge. Es schien, als sei dies ein Gebräu speziell für den Prinzen Legolas gewesen. Er rief Glorfindel zu sich und reichte ihm den Krug.

„Was denkst du, was das gewesen ist?" fragend sah Elrohir den älteren Elben an, der von seinem Vater viel über Pflanzen und Kräuter gelernt hatte und von ihnen allen der Bezeichnung eines Heilers am nächsten kam.

Glorfindel zerrieb ein paar Tropfen der Flüssigkeit zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, roch daran, kostete und spukte es dann angewidert aus. „Khashera! Ziemlich konzentriert sogar!"

„Ein Gift?" fragte Elrohir beunruhigt. 

„Nein, ein Betäubungsmittel. Je nach Dosierung nimmt es den Schmerz oder betäubt."

„Nun, das erklärt, warum Legolas trotz seiner Verletzungen das Lager verlassen konnte."

„Ich bezweifle nur, dass er weiß, was er tut," erwiderte Glorfindel und warf den Krug weg. „Dieses Gebräu ist so stark, dass es seine Sinne ebenso wie seine Gedanken beeinflusst. Wenn er Glück hat, weiß er gerade noch, wer er ist."

„Dann dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren und müssen ihn suchen, ehe er noch mehr zu Schaden kommt." 

Elrohir steckte sein Schwert weg und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Elben. 

Zwei der Krieger waren während des Kampfes mit den Zwergen ernsthaft verletzt worden. Sie saßen jetzt auf dem Boden und ließen es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen über sich ergehen, dass die anderen ihre Wunden säuberten und versorgten.

„Schick die Verwundeten mit zwei Mann Begleitung zurück nach Bruchtal. Wir anderen werden die umliegenden Wälder durchkämmen, bis wir den Prinzen gefunden haben. Er ist verletzt und kann sich noch nicht weit von hier entfernt haben."

Glorfindel schien einen Augenblick lang zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und wandte sich ab, um die entsprechenden Anweisungen zu geben. 

Elrohir war das Zögern des Kundschafters nicht entgangen. Er wartete, bis dieser wieder an seiner Seite war, dann fragte er: „Hast du Einwände gegen meine Entscheidung?"

„Kein Einwände," Glorfindel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur die Befürchtung, das unsere Suche ergebnislos bleiben wird. Er ist ein Waldelbe, der es besser als wir gelernt hat, spurlos zu verschwinden, wenn er will. Und in Moment wird er es mehr als alles andere wollen, denn er ist nicht mehr er selbst..."

_'Als ob das Ganze nicht schon schlimm genug wäre...' schoß es Elrohir durch den Kopf. __'Die Suche darf aber nicht erfolglos sein. Ich habe es Estel versprochen.'_

Der erfahrene ältere Elbe, der die Geschehnisse an der Höhle ebenso wenig aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen konnte wie Elrohir, ahnte angesichts der Trauer auf dessen Zügen, was dieser dachte. Noch ehe Elrohir etwas erwidern konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Das Licht des Tages wird zwar nicht mehr lange bei uns sein, aber zumindest werden wir bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit alles in unseren Kräften stehende versuchen, ihn zu finden."

Es war genau das, was Elrohir hatte hören wollen. 

Er wartete, bis die Verletzten zu den im Dickicht wartenden Pferden verschwunden waren, dann erläuterte er den Verbliebenen kurz, worum es ging. Momente später hatten sie sich verteilt und begannen in der Umgebung nach Legolas zu suchen.

***

Der Himmel wurde von der sinkenden Sonne purpurn gefärbt und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die einsetzende Dämmerung von nächtlicher Dunkelheit abgelöst werden würde.

Elladan und sein Begleiter waren mit dem bewusstlosen Aragorn so schnell geritten, wie sie es vertreten zu können glaubten, doch noch hatten sie die Grenzen Bruchtals nicht erreicht. Elladan seufzte lautlos. Langsam wurde die Zeit für Aragorn knapp.

Seine Verbände, die sie noch an der Höhle angelegt hatten, waren wieder rot und zeugten davon, dass die Wunden vor kurzem erneut zu bluten begonnen hatten. Man musste kein Heiler sein um zu sehen, dass das Leben zusehends aus dem jungen Menschen heraussickerte.

Der Blick Elladans wanderte zu Aragorn zurück und nahm dessen bleiche, ausgezehrte Züge in sich auf. Fast jeder Lebensfunke schien inzwischen daraus verschwunden zu sein.

„Halt durch, kleiner Bruder," flüsterte er und hoffte, dass etwas in dem Menschen seine Worte hörte. „Laß deine Seele nicht ziehen..."

Dann sah er zum Himmel, an dem sich nun die ersten Sterne zu zeigen begannen. Bald würde sich die bleiche Scheibe des Mondes hinzugesellen. 

Elladan spürte, wie sich ein Frösteln, das nichts mit dem nun einsetzenden kühlen Wind zu tun hatte, seinen Rücken emporarbeitete. Er hoffte inständig, Bruchtal erreicht zu haben, ehe das fahle Licht des Mondes Aragorns Gesicht mit dem Hauch des Todes übergießen würde...

***

Es war eines der schönsten Farbspiele, die der Himmel seit langer Zeit zeigte, doch Elrond zog keinen Frieden daraus. Im Gegenteil: das Purpur des Abendfirmaments steigerte seine Unruhe in kaum noch zu zügelnde Höhen. Viel zu sehr erinnerte ihn die Farbe, die die Wolken nun angenommen hatten, an vergossenes Blut.

Jedes Bild seiner Vision stand ihm noch deutlich in Erinnerung und ihre Intensität hatte seit der letzten Nacht nur unwesentlich nachgelassen.

Er hatte versucht, den Tagespflichten in gewohnter Manier nachzugehen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, jedoch bald begriffen, dass es ein nutzloses Unterfangen war. Nun stand er wieder auf dem Balkon seines Gemaches und sah in die Ferne.

Seine Söhne waren mit den Kriegern seit Anbruch des Tages unterwegs und bisher hatte man nichts weiter von ihnen gehört. Jeder andere hätte es als ein gutes Zeichen gedeutet, doch die Ahnung des Elbenfürsten sagte ihm, dass es nicht an dem war. So sehr er die Rückkehr der Kundschaftergruppe um Glorfindel herbeisehnte, so sehr spürte er auch, dass er sie in gleichem Maße fürchtete.

Nur unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte konnte der Herrscher von Bruchtal sich dazu zwingen, im Schloß zu bleiben, abzuwarten und gegen seine eigenen Feinde zu kämpfen: die Ungewissheit und die Zeit, die sich für ihn, den Unsterblichen, zum ersten Mal wirklich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte...

***

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und war kühl geworden, doch Legolas ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. Das Gefühl, mit dem die abendliche Brise über seine Haut zu schmirgeln schien, war ebenso unangenehm wie die Kälte, die sie seinen überreizten Sinnen nach mit sich führte, doch nicht störend genug, um ihn aufzuhalten. 

_'Ich muß die Höhle erreichen ... keine Zeit zum Rasten ... so kalt ... bitte, ... Aragorn,  halt durch ...'_

Ob er diese Litanei wirklich dachte oder sie dem Chaos seiner khashera-bedingten Halluzinationen entsprang, wußte er nicht, und es war ihm auch gleichgültig. Wichtig war ihm nur eines: er war fest entschlossen, zu Aragorn zurückzukehren.

Er bewegte sich mit der Schnelligkeit eines Schattens zwischen den Baumstämme hindurch und ignorierte den einsetzenden Schmerz in seinem Fuß. 

'Nicht wichtig ... nur ein Kratzer ... weiter, nur weiter ... ich habe Durst ... keine Zeit zum Rasten ...'

So überscharf seine Haut auf die Reize der ihn umgebenden Natur reagierte, so inaktiv war sein Orientierungssinn, der Legolas unter normalen Umständen unfehlbar in die richtige Richtung gewiesen hätte. Die Droge, die durch seinen Körper pulste, verwirrte jedoch seine Ausrichtung und ließ ihn sich immer in der Nähe der Berge halten, statt ihn zurück in die Wälder zu führen, aus denen man ihn hergeschafft hatte.

***

Elrohir und die restlichen fünf Elben durchsuchten jeden Fleck in der näheren Umgebung, doch sie konnten keine Spur von Legolas entdecken. Der Prinz hatte sich sprichwörtlich in Luft aufgelöst. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie es dem Elben in seinem Zustand gelingen konnte, derart unerkannt zu verschwinden. Das war eigentlich unmöglich!

Elrohir sah hoffnungsvoll Glorfindel entgegen, der auf ihn zukam. Doch als er dessen Gesichtsausdruck sah, erlosch seine letzte Hoffnung. _Keine Spur..._

„Wir haben alles abgesucht. Es tut mir leid um den Prinzen, doch mehr können wir nicht tun."

Glorfindel sah zu den Zwergen hinüber, die – mittlerweile entwaffnet und gebunden – im Lager saßen und ihren Blick grimmig erwiderten.

„Was machen wir mit den Zwergen?"

Elrohir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind ohne Waffen und somit keine Bedrohung mehr. Lassen wir sie ziehen. Wir haben andere Sorgen." Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu seinem menschlichen Bruder, dessen Schicksal für ihn ungewiss war. Ob sie schon in Bruchtal angekommen waren? Würde ihr Vater ihm helfen können? Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart.

„Löse die Fesseln von einem der Zwerge. Soll er die anderen befreien, wenn wir aufgebrochen sind." 

Glorfindel tat wie ihm geheißen und dann brachen die Elben auf. Sie nahmen die beiden Pferde mit, die die Zwerge Estel und Legolas abgenommen hatten und nach einem letzten Blick auf die Zwerge ritten die Elben in schnellem Tempo nach Bruchtal zurück.

***

Legolas zitterte, als er sich zu einer kleinen Quelle hinunterbeugte, um einen Schluck des klaren kühlen Wassers zu trinken. Er brannte innerlich und die betäubende Wirkung der Droge ließ nach. Seine Schmerzen wurden immer intensiver. Als er wieder aufstand und mit seinem gebrochenen Fuß versehentlich gegen einen großen Stein stieß, konnte er einen Schmerzschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er sank zu Boden und versuchte, bei Besinnung zu bleiben. _Ich muß Aragorn finden... Ich darf nicht aufgeben..._

Er sah auf das Wasser, das sich in einer kleinen Senke sammelte, bevor es in kleinen Strömen zu einem Bach anwuchs und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Sein Haar hing in ungeordneten Strähnen wirr in seinem Gesicht, das die Verletzungen fremd erscheinen ließen. Legolas blinzelte verwundert. 

_Das war sein Bild? _

Er wischte mit der Handfläche über das Wasser, störte sein Spiegelbild und wartete, bis sich das Wasser wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann sah er erneut hinein, so, als stünde er an Galadriels Quelle in Lolothrien und suche nach Antworten. 

Plötzlich kippte seine Wahrnehmung und Benommenheit erfasste ihn. Im Wasser sah er das Abbild Aragorns. Der Mensch lag blutüberströmt und reglos am Boden und war von einer Gruppe Zwerge umgeben.

_Nein! Legolas raffte sich auf. Er durfte nicht verweilen. Sein menschlicher Freund brauchte ihn. Er griff nach einem langen dicken Ast, der unter einem Baum lag und humpelte mit seiner Hilfe so schnell er konnte weiter. _

Doch seine Schmerzen vervielfachten sich. Die Droge war durch die Anstrengung fast vollständig aus seinem Körper verschwunden. Erschöpfung und Schwäche überwältigten den Elben schließlich. Nachdem er sich ein letztes Mal aufgerappelt hatte, fiel er wenige Schritte weiter wieder zu Boden und blieb dieses Mal liegen. Ohnmächtig verlangte sein Körper die Ruhe, die Legolas Geist ihm nicht geben wollte, und der Wind wehte flüsternd über die reglose Gestalt des Elben hinweg.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lasst bitte nicht mit dem Review-Schreiben nach. Bitte, bitte, bitte...**

* * *


	9. Heimkehr

* * *

### Ein Danke an alle Reviewer. 6 Reviews für ein Kapitel ist bisheriger Rekordstand. Lasst Euch das eine Herausforderung sein! *grins*

  
***Black Pearl: Also die Story wird aus 12 Kapitel bestehen. Aber wenn Du denkst, danach bist Du vom Hacken. Nee, keine Chance! Es gibt Folgeabenteuer für unsere zwei Freunde, die schon in unserer geistigen Ideenschmiede glühen. Du und alle anderen Leser bleiben hoffentlich neugierig genug, um weiter dabei zu sein.

  
***Nili: Wow, Du vergleichst uns mit Cassia und Sio? Du siehst uns quasi erröten vor Verlegenheit! Ganz lieben Dank für das Kompliment. Die beiden Mädels sind unsere Lieblings-FF.Net-Schreiberinnen. Die haben ebenso wie wir diesen Hang, Aragorn und Legolas von einem Abenteuer ins nächste hüpfen und öfter mal ein wenig leiden zu lassen. Im Grunde ist es den beiden zu verdanken, dass Salara und ich uns aufgerafft haben und anfingen, unsere erste HdR-Geschichte zu schreiben! Deinen Balrog Stan würden wir gerne mal kennenlernen. Es wird Winter und das Kerlchen könnte uns kleinen Frostbeulen doch mal so richtig schön einheizen oder?! *LOL*

  
Und nun weiter im Text!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elrond stand am Fenster der großen Halle. Er hatte keine Ruhe in seinen Gemächern gefunden und war aus ihnen geflüchtet, als die Bewohner Bruchtals schließlich zur Ruhe gegangen waren. Die Stille, die die anderen in den Schlaf wiegte, erreichte seine Gedanken auch an diesem Abend nicht.

Die Nacht war schon ein ganzes Stück vorangeschritten und der Elbenherrscher dachte gerade ernsthaft über die Möglichkeit nach, ein Stück durch die umliegenden Gärten zu gehen, als sein feines Gehör das Geräusch von Pferdehufen auszumachen glaubte.

_'Endlich!'_

Mit jener Sicherheit, die keine Worte als Begründung brauchte, wußte er, dass sein Warten in diesen Augenblicken ein Ende gefunden hatte. Er hastete durch die Halle ins Freie, eilte den Ankömmlingen entgegen und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie zwei Pferde den breiten Weg, der sich zum Schloß hoch wand, entlanggelenkt wurden. Zwischen ihnen hing ein Tragegestell, in dem jemand zu liegen schien. Der Anblick ließ Elronds Herz fast erstarren und unwillkürlich verharrte er in seinem Schritt. 

_'Wer...?'_

„Vater!" Elladan hatte die Gestalt seines Vaters mühelos ausgemacht, sprang nun vom Pferd und kam auf ihn zu, während der zweite Elbe gleichfalls abstieg und beide Zügel nahm. „Iluvitar sei Dank, wir haben es geschafft."

Der Elbenfürst hatte seinen anfänglichen Schock inzwischen überwunden. Er legte seinem Sohn zur Begrüßung flüchtig eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er sich – zunächst wortlos – an ihm vorbei auf das Tragegestell zuschob. 

Auch ohne zusätzliche Beleuchtung durch eine Fackel erkannte er sofort, wen die beiden Elben so aufwendig hertransportiert hatten: seinen jüngsten Sohn! 

„Estel..." 

_'Ich habe es geahnt...' Schuldgefühl ergriff sein Herz, doch Elrond nahm allen Willen zusammen und drängte es in den Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins zurück. Jetzt und hier war es verhängnisvoll, sich von Selbstvorwürfen lähmen zu lassen._

Er beugte sich über Aragorn und untersuchte behutsam dessen offensichtlichste Wunden. Der erfahrene Heiler in ihm erkannte schnell, dass der junge Mann in einem außerordentlich schlechten Zustand war. Vor allem seine durch den Blutverlust verursachte Schwäche bereitete ihm große Sorgen.

„Weißt du, was Estel zugestoßen ist?"

„Er ist wohl dem Thronerben Düsterwalds begegnet und hat vergeblich versucht, diesen vor irgendwelchen Zwergen zu beschützen. Elrohir und die anderen folgen den Zwergen. Sie wollen versuchen, den Prinzen zu befreien."

Besorgt richtete Elrond sich auf. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, das mich beruhigt, was du erzählst, aber wie dem auch sei: Estel läuft die Zeit weg. Wir müssen ihn ins Schloß bringen. Ich denke, ihr seid gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

Elladan, der seinen Vater noch nie so besorgt gesehen hatte, nickte und wandte sich zur Trage zurück, aus der er seinen jüngsten Bruder ohne große Mühe heraushob.

„So geht es am schnellsten," sagte er und wandte sich, den bewusstlosen Aragorn vorsichtig an sich gepresst, dem Schloß zu. 

Elrond begleitete seinen ältesten Sohn, der keine Mühe zu haben schien, das Gewicht seines menschlichen Bruders zu tragen. Im Gebäude angelangt, trug er Aragorn in dessen Zimmer und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Dann trat er zurück, um seinem Vater Raum zum Handeln zu geben.

Dieser winkte ihn zur Tür. „Geh. Wecke Celboril und sage ihm, dass ich heißes Wasser benötige. Und dann soll er hierher kommen und mir zur Hand gehen."

„Aber, Vater, ich kann dir doch helfen..."

Kopfschüttelnd schob Elrond seinen widerstrebenden Sohn auf den Flur. „Diesmal nicht. Das hier wird lange dauern. Du aber bist müde und lange geritten. Du wärst mir keine große Hilfe. Und nun geh. Ruh dich aus."

Die schwere Holztür schloß sich vor Elladan, der einen Augenblick lang wie erstarrt davor stand und die Worte seines Vaters in sich einsinken ließ. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, um zu tun, worum sein Vater ihn gebeten hatte. Eines jedoch war er entschlossen zu verweigern: er würde sich kein zweites Mal von Estels Tür fortbewegen, ehe er wußte, ob sein jüngster Bruder es schaffte...

***

Außerhalb des Waldes mochte jetzt erstes Grau den Schein von Nacht um die Häuser legen, doch tief in ihm war es bereits dunkel. Der Mond versteckte sich unter einer dicken Wolkendecke, die nur von Zeit zu Zeit aufbrach.

Die Gestalt, die sich durch die Bäume hindurch bewegte, tat dies mit der Sicherheit eines Wesens, das es gewohnt war, in der Nacht zu sehen und jeden Baum und jeden Strauch der Umgebung bestens kannte. 

Der Mond ließ sein Licht kurz über die Gestalt fließen, die sich auch ohne seine Hilfe einen Weg durch die Dunkelheit suchte. Es war ein älterer Mann, ein Mensch, der schon über 50 Winter gesehen und sich trotz allem noch die Jugend seiner Muskeln bewahrt hatte und mit kraftvollen Schritten durchs Unterholz des Waldes wanderte. Sein schulterlanges Haar war ergraut und ein kurzer Bart verdeckte die wettergegerbten Falten in seinem Gesicht. Der Blick seiner intensiv grünen Augen huschte über Bäume und Sträucher und suchte nach dem richtigen Weg.

Der Fremde hatte in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit eine seltene Pflanze gesucht, deren Heilkraft sich nur entfalten konnte, wenn sie in dem kurzen Zeitraum zwischen Sonnenunter- und Mondaufgang geschnitten wurde. Er brauchte diese Heilkraft, um sein Pferd von einer Schnittwunde in der Flanke zu heilen, die es sich im Wald an einem spitzen Ast zugezogen hatte. Nur schweren Herzens würde er sich von dem treuen Tier trennen wollen. Außerdem hieße das, dass er dann in die nächste menschliche Siedlung reiten müsste, um sich ein anderes Tier zu kaufen. Und das wollte er um jeden Preis vermeiden. Er war ein Einsiedler geworden und an dieser Situation sollte sich auch nichts ändern.

Er ging gerade an der jungen Quelle vorbei, die vor ein paar Jahren plötzlich ganz in der Nähe seiner Behausung zu sprudeln angefangen hatte. Er kniete nieder und trank ein paar Schlucke des frischen Wassers. Dann ging er weiter. Nur wenige hundert Meter vor seinem Haus blieb er stehen und starrte nach vorne. Auf dem kaum sichtbaren Pfad zu seinem Haus lag ein dunkler Schatten, den er bei näherem Hinsehen als eine menschliche Gestalt erkannte. Er zögerte, sah sich wachsam um und lauschte. Doch um ihn herum vernahm er nur die üblichen Geräusche der Nacht – das Rauschen der Bäume, das leise Plätschern des Wassers, die kleinen Schreie von Nachtgetier, das in und unter den Bäumen hauste. 

Langsam näherte er sich der Gestalt und kniete neben ihr nieder. Plötzlich brach die Wolkendecke auf und das Licht des Mondes beschien seinen Fund. Silbernes Haar fing das Leuchten des Mondes ein und umgab die reglose Gestalt am Boden mit einem wundersamen Leuchten. Der Einsiedler strich das Haar des Fremden beiseite, um nach einem Puls zu fühlen. Dabei bemerkte er die spitzen Ohren und verharrte einen Augenblick. 

_Ein__ Elbe. _

Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, berührte dann jedoch den Hals des Elben mit den Fingerspitzen. 

_Er lebt..._

Da es nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zu seinem Haus waren, schnürte er sich seinen Lederbeutel mit den Heilpflanzen über den Rücken und nahm den Elben auf die Arme. Ohne Schwierigkeiten trug er ihn die letzte Wegstrecke. Sein Haus stand versteckt in der Mitte des Waldes, umringt von einer Gruppe alter Bäume. Es war klein und der Einsiedler hatte es vor vielen Jahren mit eigener Hand erbaut. Zeit spielte keine Rolle mehr für ihn und so wusste er nicht, seit wie vielen Jahren er sich schon von der Welt zurückgezogen hatte. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er lebte relativ autark. Es gab nur wenige Dinge, die er sich aus einer Siedlung beschaffen musste wie zum Beispiel Messer oder metallenes Kochgeschirr. Das meiste konnte er selbst erschaffen.

Er stieß die Tür mit einem Fuß auf und trug den Elben ins Innere. Das Haus bestand nur aus einem Raum. In der Mitte stand ein Holztisch mit zwei Stühlen. An der Wand gegenüber dem einzigen Fenster stand ein Bett. Dort legte der ältere Mann seine Last vorsichtig ab. Dann ging er in die Ecke, schürte die Glut in der Feuerstelle wieder an und legte ein paar Holzscheite nach. Die Hütte war während seiner Abwesenheit ausgekühlt, und was der Elbe auch immer an Verletzungen oder Beschwerden haben mochte – Wärme würde ihm auf jeden Fall gut tun.

Als er seine lederne Jacke ausgezogen hatte, nahm er sich einen der Stühle und setzte sich neben den Elben ans Bett. 

„Es ist schon sehr lange her, dass ich einen Elben gesehen habe," murmelte er vor sich hin.

Sein sinnender Blick schien in Fernen zu gehen, die nur ihm zugänglich waren, doch nach einigen Augenblicken kehrte er abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. 

„Warum seid ihr nur immer in einem solchen Zustand, wenn ihr mir begegnet? Ihr seid doch sonst so stark und fast unbesiegbar." 

Traurig schüttelte er in einer Geste der Resignation den Kopf. 

„Na gut, dann laß mich mal sehen," murmelte er und begann damit, ihn vorsichtig nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Seine Bewegungen sprachen von Routine, als er unter den schmutzigen Resten des einstmals hellgrünen seidenen Hemdes von Legolas die Wunden an dessen Körper prüfte.

„Du bist aber ganz hübsch zugerichtet..."

Seine von harter Arbeit in freier Natur gezeichneten, großen Hände bewegten sich erstaunlich behutsam zunächst über die Rippen des Elben, dann hob er kurz dessen schmale Handgelenke an. Die Spuren, die die Fesseln der Zwerge daran hinterlassen hatten, waren nicht zu übersehen. Das Gesicht des Einsiedlers nahm einen harten Ausdruck an. _'Du hast wohl harte Zeiten hinter dir, mein Junge...'_

Als er sich schließlich die Füße des Elben genauer ansah, entfuhr ihm angesichts des Zustandes des rechten Fußes ein missbilligendes Brummen. Der Fuß hatte durch übermäßige Schwellungen ein beinahe beängstigendes Aussehen bekommen, das durch die zunehmend ins Schwarzblaue spielende Verfärbung des Gewebes noch verstärkt wurde.

Der Einsiedler schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit dem läufst du so schnell nirgendwo mehr hin."

Übergangslos stand er auf, ging zu einem neben der Tür hängenden einfachen Regal hinüber und nahm einige der dort stehenden irdenen Tiegelchen, die er an die Lagerstatt des Elben brachte. Dann holte er ein paar alte, aber saubere, Stoffstreifen, schöpfte etwas Wasser aus einem hölzernen Eimer in eine geschnitzte Schale und brachte das alles zu den anderen Dingen.

„Mal sehen, was ich tun kann."

Er setzte sich wieder. Langsam und umsichtig begann er damit, die Wunden des Elben zu säubern, sie mit Salben aus den Tiegeln zu bestreichen und mit den Stoffstreifen zu verbinden. Für den gebrochenen Fuß schnitt er sich aus einem passenden Holzscheit stabile Stangen und wand sie unter Zuhilfenahme weiterer Leinenstreifen fest um den Fuß des Elben, den er zuvor vorsichtig in die richtige Position gebracht hatte.

Als er sein Werk beendet hatte, räumte er die Hilfsmittel fort, dann kehrte er wieder an die Lagerstatt zurück.

„Fürs erste genügt es, doch sobald du aufwachst, bringe ich dich besser zu deinem Volk zurück. Die elbischen Heiler können weitaus mehr für dich tun, denke ich," murmelte er, musterte die Züge des Elben, der in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit vor ihm lag und richtete sich auf eine lange, schweigende Wartezeit an dessen Seite ein. Der Elbe sollte sich nicht allein vorfinden, wenn er erwachte...

***

Zur gleichen Zeit bewegte sich die kleine elbische Reiterschar durch das Unterholz des Waldes auf die Alte Waldstraße zu, die sie direkt nach Bruchtal zurückbringen sollte.

Schweigen lag über der Gruppe, doch es war nicht die Stille, die aus Vorsicht geboren wird, sondern die Stille, die der Erschöpfung folgt.

Die Elben waren müde, doch mehr noch als die Anstrengung des zurückliegenden Kampfes machten Elrohir die Gedanken an Aragorn zu schaffen.

Estel war ein Mensch und als solcher besaß er nicht die Selbstheilungskräfte, die den Elben eigen waren. Elrohir erinnerte sich daran, wie er dem bewusstlosen Estel zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht hatte. War es wirklich ein Abschied für immer gewesen? Würde er seinen lebenslustigen, immer zu Scherzen aufgelegten kleinen Bruder nicht mehr lebend wiedersehen? Er hatte plötzlich Angst, nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren.

Entweder würde er Estel nicht mehr lebend vorfinden und wenn doch, dann müsste er ihm erzählen, dass sie Legolas zwar gefunden, dann jedoch wieder verloren hatten. _Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich kann ihn doch nicht so enttäuschen. Ich habe es ihm versprochen!_

Der Elbe rang sich zu einem Entschluß durch, der ihm nicht schwer fiel. 

_Einen Tag mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon aus im Leben eines Elben?!_

Er zügelte sein Pferd und brachte die hinter ihm reitenden Elben dazu, ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben.

„Glorfindel, wir suchen uns einen Rastplatz, damit die Verletzten sich ein paar Stunden ausruhen können. Die übrigen werden nochmals in einem großen Radius nach Legolas suchen."

Glorfindel ritt neben Elrohir und musterte ihn ernst. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir erfolgreicher sein werden als vor ein paar Stunden?" fragte er leise.

„Ich kann Estel nicht gegenübertreten und ihm sagen, dass wir ihn aus den Augen verloren haben. Ich habe Legolas' Fesseln gelöst. Ich hätte ihn irgendwie aus seinem Zustand wachrütteln müssen, ihm klar machen sollen, dass wir Elben und Freunde sind und keine neue Bedrohung. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn auch gefesselt lassen sollen, dann hätte er nicht fliehen und sich so wieder selbst in Gefahr bringen können. Ich..."

„Elrohir!" Glorfindels Stimme war hart und holte den Elben augenblicklich aus seinen Selbstvorwürfen heraus. Elrohir blinzelte und senkte dann den Blick. 

„Du hast das getan, was du in dem Augenblick für das richtige gehalten hast. Du konntest nicht wissen, dass Legolas unter Drogen stand und damit seine Wahrnehmung beeinträchtigt war." Der ältere Elbe legte eine Hand unter Elrohirs Kinn und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Du hast recht. Die Verletzten brauchen Ruhe. Wir können die Zeit nutzen und noch einmal nach Spuren suchen. Vielleicht hat Legolas' Weg ihn unbewusst nach Bruchtal geführt, wo er Elben und Hilfe finden würde. Dann könnten wir möglicherweise hier Spuren von ihm entdecken."

Elrohir wusste, dass der andere kaum Hoffnung hatte, doch er war ihm dankbar für die Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun und nicht jetzt schon unverrichteter Dinge nach Hause zurückkehren zu müssen.

Sie schlugen ihr Lager auf und die Verletzten konnten sich ausruhen, etwas trinken und einen Bissen zu sich nehmen. Dann legten sie sich hin und lauschten dem Rauschen der Bäume. Es half ihnen, ihre Selbstheilungskräfte zu fokussieren und den Heilungsprozess somit zu beschleunigen.

Währenddessen machte Elrohir sich mit den anderen Elben auf die Suche nach Spuren. Er wollte das Unvermeidliche trotz der heranbrechenden Nacht noch nicht akzeptieren.

***

Elladan wartete nun schon über eine Stunde vor Estels Tür. Er war an der Wand gegenüber der Tür zu Boden gesunken und hatte dort regungslos verharrt und auf ein Zeichen gewartet, dass es seinem Bruder besser gehen würde. Er war müde, wie sein Vater es ihm gesagt hatte, doch an Schlaf konnte er trotzdem nicht denken. Er musste wissen, ob Estel leben würde. Erst dann konnte er sich dem Schlaf ergeben.

Als die Tür sich schließlich öffnete, schreckte er hoch und sprang auf. Wortlos sah er seinen Vater an, der im Türrahmen stand. Er wagte kein Wort. Jedes Wort hätte die Illusion zerstört, die er sich bis dahin aufgebaut hatte.

Elrond sah ihn einen Augenblick erschöpft an, doch dann huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er trat auf seinen Sohn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Er wird es schaffen," flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Elladan lachte erleichtert auf und atmete wieder normal weiter. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das er den Atem angehalten hatte. Doch jetzt fiel alle Anspannung plötzlich von ihm ab und er fühlte sich unsagbar müde.

„Ist er wach?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und sah durch die offene Tür ins Zimmer seines Bruders. Sein Vater jedoch verwehrte ihm den Eintritt und schloss die Tür. Sanft schob er ihn in die Richtung seines eigenen Zimmers.

„Estel befindet sich in einem langen Heilungsschlaf. Auch du solltest dich jetzt hinlegen. Schlaf einige Stunden und erhole dich von den Strapazen der Suche." Als Elrond den Widerspruch in Elladans Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, kam er ihm zuvor. „Keine Widerrede. Ich will dich nicht als nächsten wegen völliger Erschöpfung behandeln müssen."

Elladan fühlte wie seine Lider schwer auf seinen Augen lagen und stimmte zu. „Vater, weck mich bitte, wenn Estel erwacht."

„Ich verspreche es dir, mein Sohn. Und nun geh schlafen!"

Elrond sah seinem Sohn hinterher und strich sich müde übers Gesicht. Es war schwer gewesen, seinem menschlichen Ziehsohn zu helfen und ihn daran zu hindern, seine Seele aufzugeben. Auch er war mit seinen Kräften nun am Ende, doch er würde am Bett seines Sohnes bleiben, bis dieser erwachte. Der Heiler hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan und wusste, dass es gut enden würde. Doch als Vater konnte und wollte er nicht gehen, bis er seinem Sohn in die Augen gesehen hatte und sein Herz - für eine gewisse Zeit - Ruhe finden konnte. 

Estel, der Ziehsohn eines Elbenfürsten, war sicher in diesen Gefilden. Doch Aragorn, der zukünftige König der Menschen, würde irgendwann dem Schutz seines Elbenvaters entwachsen sein und seine eigenen Wege gehen. Wege, auf denen Elrond ihn nicht mehr verteidigen konnte. Wege, die in ein Dunkel führen würden, das nur die ältesten und weisesten der alten Wesen bereits jetzt sahen.

_'Davor kann ich dich nicht mehr beschützen. Und das macht mir Angst.'_

Der Elbe schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, um die finsteren Gedanken für den Augenblick zu verdrängen, und sah den Gang entlang, durch den sein Sohn eben in seine Gemächer gegangen war. 

Er hatte Elladan nicht belogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass Estel es trotz des Blutverlustes und der schweren Wunden schaffen würde. Davon war Elrond überzeugt. Aragorn war ein Kämpfer. 

Er hatte seinem ältesten Sohn nur nicht erzählt, dass er sich nicht im mindesten darüber klar war, in welchem Maße Aragorns Schulter je verheilen würde. Elrond konnte noch nicht sagen, ob der junge Mann mit ihrer Kraft je wieder ein Schwert zu führen oder einen Bogen spannen zu können imstande sein würde. 

_'Die Zeit wird es zeigen,' ermahnte er sich. __'Zumindest ist er wieder hier in Bruchtal.'_

Nun, da er sich um die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen von zweien seiner Söhne keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchte, meldeten sich bereits die nächsten Ängste stumm zu Wort.

_'Elrohir, mein Sohn, Glorfindel, mein alter Freund, nun lasst auch ihr mich nicht zu lange auf Nachricht warten...'_

Mit einer Langsamkeit, die nichts mit der Erschöpfung zu tun hatte, die jeden anderen als ihn längst niedergestreckt hätte, wandte Elrond sich ab und kehrte in Aragorns Zimmer zurück. Er würde die Nacht am Bett seines jüngsten Sohnes verbringen und darüber nachsinnen, warum  ein ungnädiges Schicksal den Herrn von Bruchtal ein weiteres Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammte...

***

Weitere zwei Stunden hatten Elrohir und die anderen die Wälder nach Spuren von Legolas abgesucht, doch ihnen war so wenig Erfolg beschieden wie bei der vorangegangenen Suche. 

Als die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen schließlich so dicht geworden war, dass die Elben trotz ihres ausgezeichneten Sehvermögens nur noch Schatten sahen, gab Elrohir auf und bedeutete den anderen, dass sie in ihr improvisiertes Lager zurückkehren würden.

Sein Herz war schwer, als er sich im Stillen sein Versagen eingestand und schweigend mit den anderen zurückkehrte.

_'Wie soll ich dir nur in die Augen sehen, wenn ich wieder in Bruchtal bin, kleiner Bruder? Ich habe mein Versprechen nicht halten können...'_

Als Glorfindel die Wachen aufteilte und verkündete, die erste selbst zu übernehmen, winkte Elrohir ab.

„Laß es gut sein. Ich werde wachen. Der Schlaf würde mich ohnehin meiden, also versuche ich gar nicht erst, ihn zu finden. Geh, ruh' du dich aus. Deine Erfahrung kann uns vielleicht morgen bei Tageslicht mehr von Nutzen sein als meine Schwermut." Er sah den Kundschafter nicht an.

Glorfindel musterte ihn einige Augenblicke lang, und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er mit sich rang, ob er Elrohirs Vorschlag ablehnen sollte. Dann siegte – zum wiederholten Male an diesem ereignisreichen Tag – die Erfahrung seines langen Lebens und er nickte zustimmend. 

„Gut. Wie du willst." Er zögerte kurz. „Wenn es dir das Herz etwas leichter macht... Das Khashera verliert irgendwann seine Wirkung. Spätestens dann wird Legolas wieder er selbst sein und sicher den Weg nach Düsterwald zurück einschlagen."

Elrohirs Kopf ruckte herum.

„Da bist du dir sicher?"

Glorfindel nickte ernst. „Das bin ich."

Elrohir machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihm Glorfindels Worte einen Teil der Last von der Seele nahmen. Zwar wog das Versprechen, das er Aragorn gegeben hatte, noch immer schwer, aber zumindest konnte er seinem jüngsten Bruder wieder etwas unbeschwerter in die Augen sehen, wenn sie wieder nach Bruchtal zurückgekehrt waren. Den Gedanken, dass Aragorn daheim vielleicht nicht mehr auf ihn wartete, schob er ganz weit in das Dunkel seiner Ängste zurück. Es war einfach undenkbar für den Elben.

Glorfindel sah die Wirkung, die seine Worte auf Elronds Sohn hatten. Mehr hatte er nicht tun können, um Elrohir den auf ihm lastenden Druck etwas zu nehmen. Den Rest musste er schon mit sich selbst ausmachen. Auch der Gedanke, dass in den Weiten der Wälder unzählige Gefahren die Heimkehr des Prinzen Legolas trotzdem noch zu einem unsicheren Faktor werden ließen, wollte er Elrohir gegenüber nicht in Worte kleiden. Mit diesem Gedanken ließ er sich auf sein spartanisches Lager nieder und streckte sich unter einem hohen Baum auf einer Decke aus. 

Er kannte Elrohir gut. 

In dieser Nacht würde Elrohir trotz seiner Worte sowieso nicht zur Ruhe kommen, denn die Schatten des Erlebten quälten ihn noch viel zu sehr. Vielleicht gaben die Stunden einer stillen Wache seinem Geist Gelegenheit, sich zu sammeln. Glorfindel war im Stillen zudem dankbar, dass er sich für ein paar Stunden ausruhen konnte. Er sah zu den fernen Lichtpunkten der Sterne empor, ließ das Rauschen des Windes in den Wipfeln zu einem lautlosen Lied werden und war Minuten später fest eingeschlafen.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Lasst bitte nicht mit dem Review-Schreiben nach. Bitte, bitte, bitte...**

* * *


	10. Der Einsiedler

* * *

### Ein Danke an alle Reviewer. Wahnsinn, was so alles an Reviews zusammengekommen ist. Macht weiter so und ihr werdet noch so einiges von uns zu lesen bekommen!

  
*** YvannePalpatine: Diese Story spielt vor den Filmen. Soviel wir wissen, ist Aragorn in „Die Gefährten" so um die 80 mittelirdische Jahre alt. (Der Junge hat sich gut gehalten oder?! *grins*) So heißt es jedenfalls irgendwo in den Büchern. In unserer Geschichte ist er gerade mal 20 Jahre, noch jung und unerfahren und erfährt erst, dass er Isildurs Erbe ist und zukünftiger König von Gondor.  
Deine Forderung jeden Tag zu updaten nehmen wir einfach mal als Kompliment für die Spannung in unserer Geschichte. In der Realität ist das gar nicht möglich, da Salara und ich 250 Kilometer auseinander wohnen und wir die Geschichte per Mail hin und her schicken oder uns per Telefon beraten. Bis da ein Kapitel steht, können schon ein paar Tage ins Land gehen. Außerdem verlangt auch die Familie ihr Recht...

  
***Stoffpferd: Wir und talentiert??? DANKE!!! Oh bitte sag uns das jeden Tag, damit wir wissen, wofür wir uns so manche Nacht um die Ohren schlagen, weil tagsüber keine Zeit für die Kreuzwege bleibt! 

  
***Nili: Danke für die 7. Review, die damit unseren Kapitelrekord schlug! Apropos schlagen: Also uns wurde ja schon auf so manche Art gedroht – mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, mit der geballten Faust... jedoch noch nie mit Goethes Gesammelten Werken! Keine Ahnung, ob wir jetzt ehrfurchtsvoll erzittern oder uns vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzen sollen???   
Natürlich haben wir schon Kap.3 von „Betrayal" gelesen! Uns fehlten echt die Worte. Uns beiden ging immer wieder durch den Kopf „Das können die beiden Mädels doch nicht machen. Der arme Legolas. Der arme Aragorn..."   
  


Es ist zwar noch Freitag, aber ein paar Minuten vor Mitternacht. Also ab mit dem Kapitel auf den FF.net Server!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pochender, unbarmherziger Schmerz war das Erste, das bis in Legolas' Bewusstsein vordrang und ihn aus der Schwärze emporzog. Die Pein, die aus mehreren Richtungen gleichzeitig zu kommen schien, war so intensiv, dass er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte, ihr die Kraft seines Willens entgegenzustellen, sondern dem nächsten Gedankenimpuls nachgab: er stöhnte auf. Seine Lider schienen schwer wie Blei zu sein und jeder Versuch, sie zu öffnen, wurde sofort mit einer neuen Welle hämmernder Schmerzen bestraft.

Legolas entschied, dass es eine gute Idee war, seine Augen zunächst noch geschlossen zu halten, bis er sich genug gesammelt hatte, um einen weiteren Anlauf zu starten und noch während er über seinen Entschluss nachsann, sagte ihm sein Instinkt, dass etwas um ihn herum nicht stimmte. Er kam nicht darauf, was es war, und so schob er den Gedanken zunächst beiseite.

Später. Dafür war später noch Zeit...

Vereinzelte Gedankenbruchstücke begannen durch seinen Geist zu schwirren.

Was war bloß geschehen?

Mit etwas Mühe entsann er sich schließlich, dass er einer Gruppe von Zwergen entkommen und durch den Wald geflohen war. Dann...?

Ein Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und nach Sekunden gesellte sich ein Name hinzu: _Aragorn!_

Als hätte es dieses Anstoßes bedurft, brachen plötzlich alle hindernden Dämme, die sein Verstand um die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage gebaut hatte. Wie eine reißende Flut, der man nichts entgegensetzen konnte, war schlagartig alles wieder da. Die Begegnung mit Aragorn, ihr Ritt in Richtung Düsterwald, die Höhle, der Kampf mit den Zwergen... 

Erneut stöhnte Legolas auf, doch diesmal war nicht der Schmerz dafür verantwortlich. Der Gedanke an den schwerverletzten Freund, den die Zwerge zum Sterben im Wald zurückgelassen hatten, quälte ihn mehr, als Schmerzen oder Fieber es je vermocht hätten. Längst hätte er wieder bei Aragorn sein sollen, doch noch immer war der Freund allein und diese vermeintliche Schuld quälte den Elben immens.

„Amin hiraetha... [Es tut mir leid...]"

Es war nur ein heiseres, mühsames Flüstern, doch es genügte, um den alten Kampfgeist in dem Elben neu zu erwecken. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, sich aufraffen. Der Weg zur Höhle konnte noch lang sein...

Unvermittelt traf ihn die Erkenntnis: ihn umgab Wärme, er lag auf etwas Weichem, das nicht das Moos des Waldbodens war und sein nun wieder funktionierendes, scharfes Elbengehör sagte ihm, dass seine Umgebung nicht vom Rauschen des Windes in den Baumkronen, sondern vom Knacken verbrennender Holzscheite erfüllt war.

Das war es, was ihn vorhin gestört hatte!

In seiner Nähe brannte ein Feuer, und da er sich nicht daran entsann, eines entzündet zu haben, blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: er war wiederum nicht allein! 

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf – und sah in das wettergegerbte, von Leid gezeichnete Gesicht eines älteren Mannes.

„Bist du endlich aufgewacht..."

Der Fremde saß neben Legolas und studierte ihn aufmerksam. Der Elbenprinz war viel zu verwirrt, um die Güte in der Stimme des Mannes zu registrieren. Die Erinnerungen an die zurückliegenden Geschehnisse war viel zu intensiv, um ihn besonnen reagieren zu lassen, und so drückte er sich in einer einzigen, hastigen Bewegung vom Fremden weg an eine in seinem Rücken befindliche Wand. Was er jetzt nicht brauchte, war eine weitere Gefangenschaft.

„Ruhig. Ganz ruhig. Ich tue dir nichts. Du bist hier in Sicherheit."

Eine große, von harter Arbeit schwielige, Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm, und Legolas musste allen Willen zusammennehmen, um die Berührung zu ertragen.

Der Fremde schien zu spüren, dass seine Nähe dem Elben unangenehm war. Er rückte wieder ein Stück von der Lagerstatt weg und gab dem Elben so ein wenig mehr Freiraum.

Legolas' Herz hämmerte zum Zerspringen, doch er erkannte die Geste als das, was sie war: als Zeichen guten Willens. Seine innere Unruhe war noch da und sie resultierte nicht nur aus der Situation, in der er sich jetzt befand. Doch die unaufdringliche Art des Fremden beruhigte ihn tatsächlich ein wenig. Er atmete auf und fühlte sich für den Moment sicher. Langsam rutschte Legolas wieder auf die Matratze zurück. Dabei bemerkte er den Verband an seinem Fuß. Er war gut gebunden und geschient. Der Elbe sah wieder auf. 

„Ihr habt meinen Fuß gerichtet." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

„Es war notwendig, sonst hättest du in Zukunft nicht mehr mit ihm auftreten können. Keine schöne Vorstellung für ein so perfektes Wesen wie einen Elben, oder?"

Legolas wollte eine scharfe Erwiderung geben, doch dann erkannte er, dass der Fremde diese Bemerkung nicht herablassend meinte, denn ein kleines, kaum sichtbares Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Der Fremde stand auf, nahm einen kleinen Becher vom Tisch und kehrte ans Bett zurück. Er reichte dem Elben den Becher. „Hier trink. Der Inhalt wird dich stärken."

„Da habe ich schon andere Erfahrungen gemacht..." flüsterte Legolas abwesend. Er machte keine Anstalten, nach dem Becher zu greifen. 

Der Mann hatte anscheinend ein ebenso gutes Gehör wie der Elbe, denn er hatte die Worte vernommen und machte sich seine Gedanken dazu. Schließlich setzte er den Becher an seine Lippen und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Dann reichte er den Trank ein weiteres Mal dem Elben, der ihn diesmal nahm.

„Wie du siehst, geht es mir weiterhin gut. Es ist wirklich nur ein Stärkungstrank."

Legolas war etwas verlegen, dass sein Verhalten so leicht zu lesen war. Gleichzeitig war er neugierig. Ebenso wie Aragorn vor ein paar Tagen hatte der Fremde seine Wunden gut versorgt und der Schmerz ebbte langsam ab. Legolas schmunzelte innerlich. Er hatte Glück. Irgendwie traf er immer Menschen, die sich in der Kunst des Heilens auskannten und sich um seine Verletzungen kümmern konnten.

„Ich heiße Legolas. Wer seid Ihr und wo bin ich hier?" fragte Legolas und sah dem Fremden in die Augen.

Dieser wandte sich ab und ging an die Feuerstelle um ein paar Späne nachzulegen, auch wenn das noch nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Legolas entging diese Verzögerungstaktik nicht. _Hatte der Fremde etwas zu verbergen? _

„Du befindest dich in der Nähe der Alten Waldstrasse, tief im Inneren des Waldes. Wenn du wieder bei Kräften bist, werde ich dich nach Bruchtal bringen. Soviel ich weiß, ist es die nächste Elbensiedlung in der Nähe. Kommst du von dort?" fragte der Fremde beiläufig. 

Legolas antwortete nicht sofort, doch der Mensch wartete geduldig. Das Gesicht des Elben hatte einen abwesenden Ausdruck angenommen. Er starrte aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster, als ließe sich dahinter die Antwort finden. Plötzlich verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Er presste die Arme an seinen Bauch und krümmte sich auf der schmalen Lagerstatt zusammen, so weit es ging. Zusammengerollt lag er auf dem Bett und bemühte sich, das leise Stöhnen, das sich seiner Kehle entringen wollte, zu unterdrücken. Umsonst. Der Mann kam zu ihm zurück und beugte sich besorgt über ihn.

„Was hast du? Habe ich eine Wunde übersehen?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Krämpfe," murmelte er fast unhörbar und sein Körper zuckte ein weiteres Mal zusammen. „Khashera," fügte er hinzu und schloss die Augen, um sich besser auf das Ausschalten des Schmerzes konzentrieren zu können. Tief in ihm begann sich etwas zu regen, das mit keinem anderen Begriff als Begehren bezeichnet werden konnte. 

_'Nur einen Tropfen und es würde aufhören... ich weiß, daß es unmöglich ist, aber was würde ich darum geben, dass es aufhört...'_

Es machte Legolas Angst, denn das Verlangen nach Khashera war ebenso intensiv wie die Furcht vor dem Wissen, dass beides nur Qual für ihn bedeutete. Dieser Zwiespalt drohte seinen Willen fast zu zerbrechen. 

Schnell überzog ein feiner Schweißfilm seinen Körper und Hitzeschübe durchströmten seine Adern in unregelmäßigen Abständen. 

Alles hätte er ertragen, wenn da nicht noch diese Krämpfe gewesen wären. Sie waren am schlimmsten von allem, und Legolas konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich dem Schmerz zu ergeben.

„Ich verstehe," sagte der Fremde, doch Legolas war viel zu tief in sich selbst verloren, um den traurigen Tonfall in der Stimme seines Retters zu bemerken. „Ich kenne die Wirkungen der Pflanze. Du leidest vermutlich an Entzugserscheinungen." 

Er setzte sich auf die Kante der Lagerstatt und strich dem Elben fast zärtlich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht.

„Ich werde dir einen Trank bereiten, der die Übelkeit lindern wird. Doch es wird ein paar Tage dauern, bis die Nachwirkungen der Khashera verschwinden. Bis dahin wird es zunächst noch schlimmer werden. Ich hoffe aufrichtig für dich, dass du dann schon in Bruchtal bist. Ich fürchte, nur dort kann dir geholfen werden. Meine Mittel sind begrenzt."

Legolas nickte und richtete sich wieder auf. Die Krämpfe hatten für einen Moment nachgelassen.

„Ich bin Euch trotzdem dankbar dafür. Ihr habt mir noch immer nicht Euren Namen gesagt, Fremder," erinnerte Legolas ihn. 

„Außerhalb meiner kleinen Welt hier nennt man mich Rivar. Du kannst mich auch so nennen, wenn du willst. Mir ist es egal."

Er stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen, an der Wand stehenden, Schrank. Aus diesem holte er ein paar Leinensäckchen hervor und bereitete aus ihrem Inhalt einen Tee für seinen Gast. Rivar hatte es Legolas nicht gesagt, aber er wußte, dass das Gebräu dem Elben nur einen kleinen Teil seiner Kräfte wiedergeben konnte – gerade genug, damit er gegen die Entzugserscheinungen ankämpfen konnte.

Als er schließlich mit der dampfenden Schale zurückkam, verzog Legolas angesichts des extrem bitteren Geruchs das Gesicht.

„Ich vermute, es schmeckt auch so, wie es riecht, oder?"

„Ganz recht. Und nun trink!" 

Aufmerksam beobachtete Rivar seinen Gast, dem er die Schale in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Legolas trank widerstrebend einen kleinen Schluck. 

Rivar hatte nicht gelogen: das Getränk war bitterer als alles, was er je gekostet hatte. Doch weil er die ihn erfassende Schwäche bis in die kleinste Faser seines Körpers zu spüren begann, folgte er den Anweisungen Rivars und trank noch mehr. Er musste Kraft finden, Kraft für Aragorn...

_Aragorn__..._

Legolas hatte den Gedanken an seinen Freund völlig in den Hintergrund geschoben. Jetzt kam die Dringlichkeit seiner Suche wieder zum Tragen. Er stellte die Teeschale auf das kleine Tischchen neben dem Bett und stand abrupt auf.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich muss meinen Freund suchen. Er ist verletzt und schwebt in Lebensgefahr. Ich darf ihn nicht sterben lassen... Ich..." 

Legolas erfasste ein starkes Schwindelgefühl und hätte Rivar ihn nicht aufgefangen, wäre er auf den Fußboden gestürzt.

„Du musst dich erst mal ausruhen. Es hilft deinem Freund nicht, wenn du drei Schritte vor meiner Tür wieder zusammenbrichst."

Rivar half Legolas, sich zurück aufs Bett zu setzen. Dann drückte er dem Elben die Teeschale wieder in die Hand.

„Trink. Nimm kleine Schlucke, aber trink alles aus," forderte er ihn auf. „Ich werde inzwischen mein Pferd versorgen und seine Schnittwunde behandeln. Es wird uns morgen früh nach Bruchtal tragen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Mensch die Hütte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Legolas, nun mit der Stille der ihm fremden Behausung allein, nahm widerwillig einen weiteren Schluck des Kräutergebräus und ließ währenddessen seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen.

So klein die Unterkunft Rivars auch war, so stabil gebaut und ordentlich war sie auch. Der schnelle Rundblick zeigte Legolas, dass alles vorhanden war, was man unbedingt zum Überleben im Wald benötigte, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass der kleine Stall, zu dem sich der Mensch gerade entfernt hatte, einen ebensolchen Eindruck machte.

Während er weiter an der Teeschale nippte und sie schließlich bis auf den Grund leerte, spürte er, wie sich die alles beherrschende, von Krämpfen begleitete Übelkeit in den Hintergrund seines Empfindens zurückzog.

Unbewusst atmete er erleichtert auf.

_'Besser hätte der Trank eines Elbenheilers vermutlich auch nicht wirken können,' dachte er und begann seinem Retter insgeheim neben dem Dank auch Bewunderung zu zollen. __'Es gibt sicher nicht viele Menschen, die ein solches Wissen besitzen...'_

Er stellte die Schale auf das Tischchen zurück und machte Anstalten, sich wieder auf das Bett zu legen, als seine Hand versehentlich auf etwas Hartes traf, das unter dem leinenen Kopfkissen verborgen war.

Einem Reflex folgend schob er das Kissen beiseite und legte etwas Rechteckiges frei, das die Form eines Buches besaß. Es war sorgsam in ein ungewöhnlich fein gearbeitetes, lichtblaues Tuch gewickelt, das kunstvoll mit dem Motiv eines in die Sterne hinaufführenden Weges bestickt war und so gar nicht in diese einfache Umgebung zu passen schien. 

_'Was für eine wundervolle Arbeit! Sie sieht sehr kostbar aus ... und sehr alt...'_

Der den Elben eigene Sinn für Schönheit veranlasste Legolas, die Stickerei genau zu betrachten, und er sah, mit welcher Sorgfalt sie aus den feinsten Fäden gearbeitet worden war. Nur die edelsten Häuser konnten sich mit solch kostbaren Arbeiten schmücken. Um so verwunderlicher schien es auf den ersten Blick, hier, mitten im Wald, auf so etwas zu treffen. 

Als Legolas genauer darüber nachdachte, fielen ihm weitere Dinge auf, die ihn die Schmerzen zunächst nicht weiter hatten beachten lassen. 

Die Art, in der Rivar sich in Heilkunde auszukennen schien, und die Form, in der er sich mit Legolas unterhalten hatte, deuteten gleichfalls darauf hin, dass der Mensch nicht aus den einfachen Bevölkerungsschichten stammte. Wer war der Fremde, der ihn nicht einmal nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte? Ganz sicher war Rivar nur der Rufname, den man ihm, aus Ermangelung seiner wahren Identität, zwangläufig gegeben hatte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken starrte er verblüfft sekundenlang auf das kleine Bündel, in dem sich ein Buch zu befinden schien. Dann streckte Legolas die Hand aus, um das Tuch zurückzuschlagen. Er hielt jedoch in seinen Bewegungen inne, als die Fingerspitzen das feine Gewebe der Umhüllung berührten. 

_'Was tue ich denn da?' ermahnte er sich in Gedanken und zog die Finger zurück, als hätte man ihn bei einem Diebstahl ertappt. __'Rivar rettet mich, und als Dank dafür nutze ich die erste Gelegenheit, um in seinen privaten Sachen herumzuschnüffeln?'_

Beschämt über sein Verhalten schob er das Kopfkissen wieder über das Buch, lehnte sich dann an die Hüttenwand zurück und blieb in dieser Position, bis Rivar schließlich wieder in die Hütte zurückkehrte.

„Das Pferd ist versorgt," sagte er, als er zu Legolas an das Bett trat, einen prüfenden Blick in die Teeschale warf und zufrieden nickte. „Wir brechen auf, ehe die ersten Vögel den nahenden Morgen ankündigen. Das wird..." Er sah kurz durch die Scheiben des kleinen Fensters ins Freie. „...in etwa zwei Stunden sein. Bis dahin solltest du dich ausruhen."

Legolas war noch immer verlegen, und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Rivar nun ein paar Felle und Decken auf dem Hüttenboden zu einem provisorischen Lager zusammenschob, steigerte dieses Gefühl noch.

„Ich habe in den zurückliegenden Stunden mehr als genug geruht," sagte er leise. „Außerdem läßt mich die Sorge um meinen Freund ohnehin nicht schlafen. Ich kann nicht einfach nur hier liegen und auf den Morgen warten, während es für ihn womöglich keinen Morgen..."

„Sicher kannst du. Du hast nämlich keine andere Wahl!" unterbrach ihn Riva, während er ein kleines Kissen unter dem Bett hervorholte, es auf das behelfsmäßige Lager warf und sich dann darauf niederließ. 

„Dann nehmt wenigstens Ihr das Bett und überlasst mir die Decken am Boden."

„Im Gegensatz zu deinen sind meine Rippen noch in Ordnung und können es vertragen, so zu ruhen," wehrte der Mensch kurz angebunden ab, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und schloß die Augen.

Legolas waren die Argumente ausgegangen. Er begriff, dass der Mensch sich nicht vom Fleck rühren würde. 

Stille, die nur vom Knistern der brennenden Holzscheite unterbrochen wurde, legte sich über den Raum und sie sorgte dafür, dass Legolas' Gedanken erneut zu Aragorn zurückkehrten. 

_'Wie hoffe ich, dass du noch lebst, mein Freund. Halt' durch. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie ich das anfangen werde. Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, wo ich zu suchen anfangen soll...' _

Der letzte Gedanke war wie ein Rettungsanker für Legolas. Er musste nicht untätig bleiben, wenn es in dieser Hütte auch so etwas wie ein Karte gab!

„Habt Ihr eine Landkarte von diesem Gebiet, mit deren Hilfe ich versuchen könnte, den Aufenthaltsort meines Freundes zu finden, während Ihr schlaft?" wandte sich Legolas erneut an seinen Retter. Die Hoffnung, die in seiner Stimme lag, ließ Rivar seufzend die Augen wieder öffnen.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie anstrengend und stur verwundete Elben sein können," murmelte er vor sich hin, erhob sich und ging an den Schrank, aus dem er auch schon die Zutaten für den Heiltee genommen hatte. 

Das den Elben eigene scharfe Gehör hatte die Worte Rivars zwar vernommen, doch Legolas fühlte sich durch sie keineswegs beleidigt. Er ertrug die Unruhe, die ihn antrieb, ja selbst kaum noch. Gespannt verfolgte er, wie der Mensch ihm kurze Zeit später eine in Leder gewickelte Rolle auf die Knie legte.

„Hier. Sie ist schon alt, aber ich habe versucht, sie so genau wie möglich zu halten. Zeig mir, wo dein Freund zurückgeblieben ist! Mit so einem unruhigen Geist an meiner Seite kann selbst ich nicht mehr an Schlaf denken."

Mit flinken Bewegungen befreite Legolas die Karte aus ihrer Lederhülle, entrollte sie und begann auf ihr einen Punkt zu suchen, der ihm bekannt war und mit dessen Hilfe er sich orientieren konnte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis er enttäuscht zu Rivar aufsah.

„Ich weiß, dass wir auf der Alten Waldstraße ritten, die durch die Berge nach Düsterwald führt, aber danach..." Legolas ließ den Kopf hängen und seine Stimme verriet die Mutlosigkeit, die ihn angesichts des Fehlens jeder Orientierung beschlich.

Rivar hatte das Mienenspiel seines Gastes genau beobachtet. 

Der Elbe war nicht nur körperlich am Ende seiner Kraft angekommen – er war es auch emotional, begriff er. 

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung hörte Rivar sich im nächsten Augenblick sagen: „Dann erzähl mir doch einfach die ganze Geschichte, so gut du dich an sie erinnerst. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja anhand deiner Schilderungen, den Ort wiederzufinden!"

Rivar sah in den Augen des Elben genau jenen Hoffnungsfunken aufblitzen, der nötig war, um dessen Kampfgeist erneut zu wecken. Jetzt hatte er nicht länger das Gefühl, allein auf einer hoffnungslosen Suche zu sein. Nun hatte er Hilfe. 

Der Einsiedler seufzte ein weiteres Mal. _'Was tue ich denn da? Hat mich die Vergangenheit nicht Besseres gelehrt, als mir die Angelegenheiten eines anderen zu eigen zu machen?'_

Er hatte seine Emotionen sorgfältig vor Legolas' Blick verborgen, und so bemerkte dieser auch nichts vom inneren Zweispalt des Menschen.

Legolas begann zu erzählen. Er wählte eine Kurzfassung, die nichts über seine oder Aragorns Herkunft oder dessen wahren Namen verriet und beschränkte sich im Wesentlichen auf die Beschreibungen der Örtlichkeiten, an denen sie im Verlaufe ihres Rittes vorbei gekommen waren.

„Dann habt ihr also ein zweites Pferd erstanden. Aha. Und wie weiter?"

„Dann sind wir auf der Alten Waldstraße weitergeritten..." 

Plötzlich verstummte Legolas. Er versuchte sich an Details jenes Rittes zu erinnern, doch so sehr er sein Hirn auch zermarterte – ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt verschwanden alle Erinnerungen im Dunkel.

„Wie weit seid ihr geritten?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht..." gab er schließlich zu. „Ich denke, ich bin unterwegs eingeschlafen... Ich war verwundet und erschöpft und Estel hat sich um alles gekümmert..." Sein hilfesuchender Blick heftete sich an Rivar. „Als er mich schließlich weckte, standen wir bereits vor dieser Höhle, in der er..."

Legolas brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht wusste, wo er Aragorn suchen sollte.

Rivar blieb stumm. Es gab nichts mehr, das er sagen oder tun konnte. Ohne zumindest einen brauchbaren Hinweis war eine Suche von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt – und er sah an Legolas' Blick, dass dieser das in der gleichen Sekunde wie er selbst begriffen hatte.

Er griff nach der Karte, um sie wieder zusammenzurollen, doch unerwartet hielt Legolas seine Hand fest.

„Ich kann Euch aber beschreiben, wie es dort aussah..."

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, begann der zunehmend mutlosere Elbe zu schildern, wie er den Ort, an dem Aragorn lag, in Erinnerung behalten hatte.

Rivar hörte sich die Beschreibung aufmerksam an, doch so, wie er es befürchtet hatte, verriet keine der Angaben, welchen Ort der Elbe meinen könnte. Als Legolas schließlich verstummte und ungeduldig auf eine Reaktion seines Retters wartete, fühlte Rivar, wie sich Trauer in ihm breit zu machen begann. Nur ein Wunder konnte sie zu dieser Höhle führen. Er vermochte es nicht, denn er wusste nicht, welche es war.

Langsam, so als könnte Behutsamkeit die Enttäuschung mildern, schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf.

„Höhlen, wie du sie gerade beschrieben hast, gibt es zu Dutzenden in dieser Gegend. Wir sind nahe der Berge, weißt du..."

Wie erwartet wollte Legolas sich nicht einfach dem Schicksal ergeben. 

„Aber sie kann nicht weit von der Straße entfernt gelegen haben. Und der Weg, auf dem die Zwerge mich fortschleiften, verlief nach Süden..."

„Es ist aussichtslos," unterbrach Rivar ihn mit fester Stimme und bat den verzweifelten Elben im Stillen um Verzeihung, dass er gezwungen war, auch noch dessen letzte Hoffnung zu zerstören. „Du weißt nicht mehr, wie du hierher gekommen bist, und ich weiß nicht, von wo du kamst. Alles, was wir haben, ist das Wissen, wo wir jetzt sind und wo die Alte Waldstraße verläuft. Wir könnten zwar am Rand der Straße Ausschau nach einer solchen Höhle halten, doch wenn wir jede genauer überprüfen, verbringen wir Tage auf diese Art. Dein Freund..."

Er schluckte und zu seiner Verwunderung hob Legolas plötzlich abwehrend die Hand.

„Sagt es nicht." 

Rivar musste genau hinhören, um die geflüsterten Worte zu verstehen.

„Ich ertrage es nicht, von einem anderen zu hören, was mein Herz bereits ahnte." Er holte tief Luft, mied aber Rivars Blick und sah zur Seite. „Habt trotzdem Dank für Eure Geduld."

Ohne Übergang ließ sich Legolas plötzlich zur Seite sinken und rollte sich auf der Lagerstatt zusammen. Die Karte rutschte von seinen Knien und hing nun nur noch in Rivars Händen.

„Ihr habt recht: wir sollten ruhen, ehe wir nachher aufbrechen." Er schlang die Arme um den Körper, als fröre er, und verbarg das Gesicht im Kissen. „Ich bin müde."

Einen Moment lang stand Rivar reglos vor dem Bett und sah auf seinen Gast hinunter. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen Elben in Trauer gesehen, doch er wußte, was das für diese empfindsamen Wesen bedeutete. In diesem einen Augenblick hätte der Mensch alles getan, um die Dinge noch zu ändern, und er spürte so deutlich wie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr, wie grausam das Schicksal manchmal sein konnte. Es gab für ihn wirklich nichts mehr, das er tun konnte.

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er und erschrak über den Schmerz, der in seiner Stimme lag. „Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Legolas rührte sich nicht, und schließlich ging Rivar wieder zu seinem provisorischen Nachtlager hinüber. An Schlaf war nun auch bei ihm nicht mehr zu denken.

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**An alle stillen Leser: Gebt uns Review-Junkies doch ein paar Zeilen zum Lesen.  
Es kostet euch nur ein paar Sekunden Zeit. Wir dagegen investieren unseren Nachtschlaf, um euch anspruchsvolle Leser zufrieden zu stellen!  
*mitleidiges Seufz***

* * *


	11. Zeit der Pflege

* * *

### Ist heute wirklich schon Sonntag??? Entschuldigt Leute! Meine kleine Tochter bekommt Zähne (Kann sich noch jemand von Euch daran erinnern, wie das den Backenzähnen war? Na dann wisst ihr ja, was bei mir zu Hause los ist! ;-)  )und irgendwie habe ich darüber das Updaten vergessen.   
  


### Allen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben zu reviewen, ein ganz, ganz, ganz liebes Danke! Ihr seid die Besten!

  
***Queen-of-Gondor: Tut uns leid, dich so quälen zu müssen. Aber unter einer Woche zu updaten schaffen wir noch nicht. Vielleicht brauchen wir nur etwas mehr Übung. Hey, das ist unsere erste HdR-Story! Vielleicht entwickeln wir uns ja noch... (*zweifelndes Stirnrunzeln*)

***Black Pearl: Ja, ja, wir drücken so manches Mal richtig heftig auf die Gefühle. Aber wir sind beide total emotionale Typen. Nicht umsonst nennen wir uns auch die „Snuggle Production". Ohne Umarmungen und Berührungen läuft keine Geschichte bei uns ab. Das ist für uns sozusagen das Salz in der Storysuppe.

  
*** MoJa+BlackAngelGirl: Suchtgefahr? Na, wir werden ja merken, wer alles am Ball bleibt und die nachfolgenden Storys ebenfalls mit Spannung verfolgt und reviewt...

  
*** Stoffpferd: Abgeknabberte Fingernägel? Ach du meine Güte! Wenn das kein Zeichen für Spannung ist. *grins*

  
***Norinia+Sihrina-T+Hiyu: Wer ist der Fremde? Tja, also... *stotter*...*schluck*... Da müsst ihr noch ein Weilchen warten. Seine Geschichte wird in der 3. Story erzählt. Es wäre sonst alles ein wenig viel für eine Story und zu verworren. Wer soll da noch den Durchblick behalten? Wir bitten also um etwas Geduld, denn wie heißt es so schön... „... dies ist eine andere Geschichte!"

  
***Amlugwen: Diese Story hat neben diesem noch ein Kapitel. Wir haben aber schon drei weitere Storys in Planung. Die Abenteuer unserer zwei Haupthelden dauern also noch ein Weilchen an. 

  
 ***SweetDevil: Weißt du, dass uns dein Name schon wieder auf eine neue Storyidee gebracht hat??? Als wenn wir davon nicht schon genug in der Schublade liegen hätten. *verzweifelter Blick auf unsere Muse* Mal sehen, ob sich da was arrangieren lässt...

  
***Nili: Letzte Woche drohst du uns mit Goethe, diese Woche mit Schiller... Ich hoffe, du verbietest es dir selbstredend, irgendwann mal nach J.R.R. Tolkien zu greifen. Was deine Mutmaßungen hinsichtlich Rivars angeht, siehst du uns verschmitzt grinsen... Aber lass auch du dich noch ein wenig hinwegtrösten mit einer netten Aragorn-Story...   
Kann es sein, dass du dir öfter mal eine Überdosis HdR verabreichst? Deine Selbstgespräche mit Elladan klingen für mich nicht so gesund! (Und das sagt jemand, der sich fast jeden dritten Tag beim Wäsche bügeln die DVD reinzieht – ManuKu) *schmunzel*

  
Und jetzt ab mit dem Kapitel auf den FF.net Server!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Es war eine Stunde vor Morgengrauen, als Rivar schließlich das Pferd aus dem kleinen Stall holte und vor seine Hütte führte. Mit geübter Routine packte er zusammen, was er an Vorräten, Heilkräutern und Ausrüstung zu brauchen glaubte, dann trat er an die Lagerstatt heran.

„Es ist Zeit," sagte er und sah auf Legolas hinab. Dieser hatte sich seit ihrem Gespräch nicht bewegt. Jetzt jedoch setzte er sich auf. Sein Blick mied den Menschen noch immer.

„Ich verstehe." 

Es war diese gespenstische Ruhe des Elben, die ihn beunruhigte und ihn sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder hilflos fühlen ließ. Als Legolas bei dem Versuch, aufzustehen, zu fallen drohte, griff Rivar zu. Er legte sich einen Arm des Elben über die Schulter und stabilisierte ihn auf diese Weise, während sie zusammen langsam ins Freie gelangten. Widerstandslos ließ der Elbe es zu, dass Rivar ihm aufs Pferd half und sich kurz darauf hinter ihn setzte. 

Es glich fast einer Flucht, als er das Pferd schließlich mit einem leisen Ruf anspornte und loslaufen ließ.

***

Zartes Morgenlicht legte sich über das erwachende Land, doch die Reitergruppe, die seit dem ersten Morgengrauen auf der Alten Waldstraße nach Bruchtal unterwegs war, hatte keinen Blick für diese Idylle.

Die Reiter saßen gedankenverloren auf ihren Pferden und sinnierten über das Leben und den Tod. Die Zeit der großen Kriege war schon lange vorbei. Der Tod war ein seltener Gast bei den Elben. Um so schmerzlicher wurde jeder Verlust betrauert, sei es während der Jagd, in Auseinandersetzungen mit Orcs und anderen dunklen Gestalten oder, was noch seltener war, aufgrund eines gebrochenen Herzens oder aus Trauer. 

Legolas konnte in seinem Zustand, verletzt und unter Drogen, allein auf sich gestellt, kaum überlebt haben. Sie versuchten sich vorzustellen, wie König Thranduil den Tod seines einzigen Sohnes aufnehmen würde. Wie musste es sein, ein Kind zu verlieren, das man viele Hundert Jahre lang um sich gehabt hatte? Wurde der Schmerz dadurch noch größer? Alle Elben der kleinen Gruppe bis auf Glorfindel waren noch nicht gebunden. Selbst der ältere Elbe hatte noch keine Kinder und konnte auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben. Doch spielte das eine Rolle? Ob jemand ein Kind verlor oder einen Bruder, eine Schwester, einen Vater oder eine Mutter... 

Elrohir ritt wie immer neben Glorfindel. Der ältere Elbe gab ihm eine innere Ruhe, die er allein nicht hätte finden können. Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte er voller Frustration und Verzweiflung geschrieen. Das Schicksal schlug manchmal erbarmungslos zu. Zuerst musste Estel mit seinen jungen Jahren diese einschneidenden Erlebnisse mitmachen und dann wurde ihm der Freund, den er gerade gefunden hatte, wieder genommen. 

„Das ist nicht fair!" 

„Mein lieber Freund, wer hat dir gesagt, dass das Leben fair ist?" fragte ihn Glorfindel und in dem Augenblick erkannte Elrohir, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Warum müssen gerade die Menschen, an denen einem so viel liegt, so unsagbar leiden, dass es einem das Herz zerreißen könnte..."

„Vielleicht warten auf Estels Wegen noch weit größere Prüfungen als diese? Er ist ein Mensch und als solcher bereits ein erwachsener Mann. Du kannst ihn nicht immer beschützen wollen," meinte Glorfindel mit behutsamer Stimme.

„Und doch werde ich es versuchen. Er wird immer mein kleiner Bruder bleiben. Wenn er noch lebt..." Elrohir verstummte und wischte sich verstollen über die Augen. Glorfindel legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Estel ist stark. Er wird es schaffen. Er..."

Der Ruf eines vorausreitenden Elben unterbrach ihn. 

„Ein Reiter kommt von rechts."

Sie befanden sich bereits in lichteren Gebieten des Waldes, in leicht hügeligem Gelände, das sich bis nach Bruchtal hinzog, um dort dann wieder anzusteigen. 

Rechts auf dem Hügel waren zwischen den Bäumen die Umrisse eines Pferdes zu erkennen, das zwei Reiter trug. Die Gestalt verharrte, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie näher kommen sollte oder nicht. Dann trabte das Pferd jedoch langsam auf sie zu. Elrohir und Glorfindel wiesen die anderen Elben an, wachsam zu bleiben und ritten dann den Fremden entgegen, da diese offensichtlich ein Anliegen hatten. 

***

Der Fremde fand die sichtbaren und unsichtbaren Wege in dieser Gegend, ohne auf eine Karte schauen zu müssen. So wusste er, dass sie bald auf die Alte Waldstrasse treffen mussten. Der vor ihm sitzende Elbe war an seiner Brust zusammen gesunken. Sein Blick war auf den Kopf des Pferdes gerichtet. Nur Rivars Arme, die die Zügel des Pferdes hielten, hinderten den Elben daran, seitlich vom Pferd zu rutschen. Er schien keinerlei Kraft mehr in sich zu haben. Seit sie aufgebrochen waren, hatte Legolas kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Rivar hatte auch nicht versucht, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen. Das Leben in der Einsamkeit hatte ihn für belanglose Unterhaltungen untalentiert werden lassen. Doch er machte sich Sorgen. Trauernde Elben hatten keine besonders großen Überlebenschancen. Vielleicht brachte er einen Elben zurück zu seiner Art, der dort sterben würde, wo er unter seinesgleichen war. Traurig zog er den Elben dichter an sich heran.

Rivar spornte sein Pferd zur Eile an. Je eher er in Bruchtal war, umso größer waren die Chancen, dass jemand Legolas aus seiner Erstarrung holen und so retten konnte. 

Als er über eine Anhöhe kam, erblickte er einige hundert Meter weiter eine Gruppe Reiter. Er blieb stehen und überlegte. So nahe an Bruchtal konnte es auch ein elbischer Suchtrupp sein, der nach Legolas suchte. Ihre Wege würden sich so oder so kreuzen. Also wandte er sein Pferd in ihre Richtung und ritt langsam aber wachsam auf sie zu.

Als er näher kam, erkannte er, dass es sich tatsächlich um Elben handelte. Es waren sechs Elben und sie führten noch zwei reiterlose Pferde mit sich. Die meisten hatten lange blonde Haare, nur einer unter ihnen hatte dunkleres Haar, und alle trugen Pfeil und Bogen über dem Rücken. Nachdem sie ihn ihrerseits bemerkt hatten, waren der Braunschopf und einer der blonden Elben auf ihn zugeritten.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander, als der dunkelhaarige der beiden Elben überrascht aufschrie und vom Pferd sprang.

***

„Glorfindel, es ist Legolas!" rief Elrohir und war mit einem Satz von seinem Pferd gesprungen. 

Der Fremde hatte sein Pferd ebenfalls zum Stehen gebracht und sah dem Elben vorsichtig entgegen. Elrohir beachtete ihn zuerst gar nicht. Er trat an das Pferd des Menschen und versuchte, Legolas ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Legolas," sagte er sanft und berührte die Hand des Prinzen, die auf dessen Oberschenkel lag. Er bekam keine Reaktion.

„Was ist mit ihm? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" Elrohir wurde  misstrauisch und trat einen Schritt zurück. Glorfindel hatte den Fremden inzwischen beobachtet und erkannt, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. Die Art und Weise, wie er Legolas schützend vor sich auf dem Pferd hielt, sagte mehr als jedes Wort. Das Gesicht des Fremden zeigte für eine Sekunde die Enttäuschung, die in ihm hochstieg. Dann wich jede Emotion aus den Zügen des älteren Mannes.

„Ich habe euren Freund in den Wäldern gefunden und seine Wunden versorgt," erwiderte er knapp.

„Dafür gebührt euch unser Dank," antwortete Glorfindel und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Fremden. Dieser nahm den Dank mit einem Nicken entgegen.

„Verzeiht mein ungestümes Verhalten. Doch wir hatten uns Sorgen um Prinz Legolas gemacht," sagte Elrohir und trat wieder näher. Er sah den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht, als der Fremde von Legolas' Stand erfuhr. _Prinz Legolas...?_

„Warum reagiert er nicht auf uns? Sagt uns, was ist mit ihm?" Elrohir klang besorgt.

„Er kämpft mit Schuldgefühl und Trauer um einen Freund!" war die kurze Antwort, die jedoch alles erklärte.

Elrohir lachte unvermittelte auf und schüttelte Legolas leicht. „Prinz Legolas, habt keine Sorge um Estel. Wir haben ihn gefunden. Legolas. Legolas..."

***

Legolas nahm alles um sich herum nur durch einen Nebelschleier war. Das innere Drängen, das ihn quälte und ihn nach Khashera verlangen ließ, füllte jede seiner Adern aus, strömte durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn erzittern. Doch Rivar, dessen Wärme er in seinem Rücken spürte, gab ihm Kraft und hielt ihn fest im Sattel. Nach einer Weile ließ das Verlangen nach. Legolas dachte wieder an Aragorn und fühlte sich schuldig. Er konnte doch nicht nach Bruchtal zurückkehren und Lord Elrond erzählen, dass er seinen Ziehsohn zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte. 

_Nein, er konnte nicht nach Bruchtal! _

Legolas Körpers reagierte und wollte sich vom Pferd rutschen lassen, doch Rivars Griff wurde fester und hielt ihn im Sattel. Legolas wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Es war, als hätte der Kampf gegen die Entzugserscheinungen alle Kraft in Legolas aufgebraucht. 

Er achtete nicht darauf, wie sorgsam Rivar seinen Weg durch den Wald suchte und beim Anblick der fremden Reitergruppe kurz stehen blieb. Er registrierte auch nicht, dass sich schließlich ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen ihnen entspann und es drang auch nicht bis in sein Bewußtsein vor, dass es Elben waren, die neben dem Pferd standen und über ihn sprachen. 

In Legolas' Denken gab es nichts als das Gefühl von Trauer, das immer wieder von jenem alles verzehrenden Drang überdeckt wurde, von dem er sich nun willig peinigen ließ. Ob und wieviel Zeit dabei verging, war für den Elben längst unwichtig geworden.

Als ihn jemand zu schütteln begann, versuchte er diese Tatsache matt zu ignorieren. Doch die unwillkommene Störung wiederholte sich, und schließlich begriff Legolas, dass jemand drängend seinen Namen rief. 

Wieder und wieder.

Er wollte nicht zurückkehren in die Welt, in der das Begreifen seines vermeintlichen Versagens auf ihn wartete, doch er konnte sich dem nachdrücklichen Rufen schließlich nicht mehr widersetzen. Müde hob er den Kopf und versuchte sich auf die Stimme zu konzentrieren, die ihn rief.

Aus dem verschwommenen hellen Fleck wurde nach Sekunden plötzlich ein Gesicht, das ihn erwartungsvoll und mit unübersehbarer Erleichterung musterte.

„Wer..." 

Seine Stimme klang so heiser, als hätte er sie tagelang nicht mehr gebraucht. Er räusperte sich. In diesem Augenblick begriff er verwirrt, dass trotz der dunklen Haare, die das schmale Antlitz umrahmten, ein Elbe zu ihm aufsah.

„Wer seid Ihr? Ich kenne Euch nicht."

Der Elbe lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin Elrohir, Lord Elronds Sohn, und froh, Euch endlich wiedergefunden zu haben. Wir werden Euch auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Bruchtal bringen, wo mein Vater sich um Euer Wohlergehen kümmern wird, mein Prinz!"

Legolas schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Ihr versteht das nicht, aber ich kann nicht nach Bruchtal gehen..."

„Doch. Ich verstehe es sogar besser, als Ihr glaubt..."

„Nein!" Unvermittelt war Legolas laut geworden. Zornig funkelte er Elrohir an. „Ich kann nicht! Ich kann nicht zu Eurem Vater gehen und ihm sagen, dass Euer Bruder..."

Wieder bildete sich ein Kloß in Legolas' Kehle und er verstummte. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, den Satz zu vollenden, und wandte seinen Blick schließlich ab.

Als sich Elrohirs Hand auf die seine legte, sah er diesen wieder an, erstaunt über das Lächeln, das dessen Züge überzog. 

„Legolas, Ihr wißt es noch nicht: wir haben Estel gefunden! Er ist bereits in Bruchtal."

„Ihr habt...?"

Ihm versagte die Stimme, als er begriff, dass seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht eintreffen würden. Ungläubig, doch zugleich hoffnungsvoll, studierte er Elrohirs Gesicht, ohne jedoch darin die Spur einer Lüge zu entdecken. 

„Es ist wirklich wahr?" flüsterte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln zu bilden begannen. 

Elrohir nickte als Antwort. 

„Bereits gestern Mittag brachte ihn Elladan, mein Zwillingsbruder, heim. Wir haben seither nach Euch gesucht."

„Ich... ich war in der Hand von Zwergen, die..." wollte Legolas zu erklären beginnen.

„Das wissen wir, mein Prinz," unterbrach ihn Elrohir. „Wir folgten der Spur, die die Zwerge hinterlassen hatten und fanden Euch schließlich dort. Leider ... wußten wir nicht, dass Ihr unter dem Einfluß von Khashera standet, sonst hätten wir besser auf Euch acht gegeben. Verzeiht!"

Legolas wollte etwas erwidern, doch Rivar, der ihn noch immer fest vor sich im Sattel hielt, kam ihm zuvor.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich euch unterbreche, aber ich denke, das könnt ihr alles unterwegs besprechen."

Elrohir wandte ihm den Blick zu.

„Natürlich. Verzeiht, dass wir Euch vergaßen!"

Er winkte den zurückgebliebenen Reitern zu, die ihm eines der beiden reiterlosen Pferde brachten.

„Könnt ihr allein reiten oder möchtet ihr, dass ich Euch mit auf mein Pferd nehme?" fragte Elrohir vorsichtig.

Legolas straffte seine Gestalt und sah in die Richtung, in der Bruchtal lag. Die Verzweiflung schien wie weggewischt.

„Ich fühle mich jetzt wieder stark genug, um selbst zu reiten," antwortete er, schwang sein rechtes Bein über den Kopf von Rivars Pferd und stieg ab. Dabei versuchte er, seinen gebrochenen Fuß nicht zu belasten. Elrohir half ihm aufs andere Pferd, wofür ihm Legolas dankbar war. 

Als Legolas sich umsah, um sich nochmals bei Rivar für seine Hilfe und Pflege zu bedanken, war dieser schon ein paar Meter von der Gruppe weggeritten.

„Rivar!" rief Legolas hinter ihm her. Der Mann hielt sein Pferd an und sah sich noch einmal um. Wortlos sah er zu dem Elben zurück.

„Ich danke Ihnen für alles..." Legolas verstummte. Er wusste nicht mehr zu sagen, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass es etwas ganz Besonderes war, diesen Mann getroffen zu haben. 

Rivar studierte ihn einen Augenblick lang. Dann berührten seine Fingerspitzen in einer fließenden Bewegung erst den Mund, dann die Stirn und danach hob er wie zum Abschied die Hand über den Kopf. 

Es war eine eigentümliche Geste, und Glorfindel glaubte, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Ihm wollte jedoch nicht einfallen, wo. Er beschloß, sich später noch einmal mit dieser Frage zu beschäftigen.

Rivar unterdessen rief seinem Pferd etwas zu und das Tier trabte in schnellem Galopp davon.

Legolas hob ebenfalls zum Abschied die Hand und etwas in ihm hoffte, diesen Einsiedler irgendwann einmal wiederzusehen. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, welches Schicksal ihn ausgerechnet mit diesem Mann hatte zusammentreffen lassen. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Elrohir und seinen Begleitern zu.

„Erzählt mir doch bitte, wie ihr Aragorn und mich gefunden habt und in welchem Zustand sich Euer Bruder befand," fragte Legolas, an Elrohir gewandt. 

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Elben verschwand kurz und er sah zu Glorfindel hinüber. Dieser wusste den Blick zu deuten und antwortete an seiner Stelle.

„Aragorn war in einem sehr schlechten Zustand, als wir ihn in der Höhle fanden, Prinz Legolas. Er wies uns an, nach Ihnen zu suchen, bevor er bewusstlos wurde. Wir haben ihn mit Begleitung zurück nach Bruchtal geschickt, damit Lord Elrond ihm helfen kann." Glorfindel schwieg einen Augenblick und sah Elrohir kurz in die Augen, bevor er an Legolas gerichtet fortfuhr. 

„Seine Verletzungen waren sehr schwer und sind lange unbehandelt geblieben. Es könnte sein, dass selbst Lord Elrond ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte."

„Ihr meint, er könnte tot sein," fasste Legolas mit fast tonloser Stimme zusammen.

Glorfindel sah den gleichen Schmerz in den Augen des Prinzen wie in denen Elrohirs. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, das jedoch von den anderen nicht wahrgenommen wurde, da beide tief in Gedanken versunken waren. Der Mensch Aragorn hatte die Fähigkeit, die Herzen von Elben zu berühren und sicher gelang ihm das bei den Menschen ebenso. Egal was er selbst glaubte: Glorfindel war sich sicher, dass Aragorn dereinst einmal ein guter König werden würde.

„Mein Prinz, wir halten die Hoffnung fest, dass Estel noch am Leben ist. Er ist stark und wird um sein Leben kämpfen. Glaubt mir, ich kenne ihn. Er gibt nicht so leicht auf." Elrohirs Stimme war fest und er glaubte plötzlich selbst an das, was er gesagt hatte. 

Er stieg auf sein Pferd und gesellte sich an Legolas' Seite. Auf diese Art konnte er schnell eingreifen, falls Legolas aufgrund seiner Verletzungen Gefahr lief, vom Pferd zu rutschen. Langsam ritten sie weiter und während Legolas Elrohir von seinen Erlebnissen mit Aragorn berichtete, eilten ihnen ihre Gedanken hoffnungsvoll voraus nach Bruchtal.

***

Elrond stand auf dem Balkon von Aragorns Zimmer und schaute nach draußen, wo sich der Himmel bereits spätnachmittäglich zu verfärben begann. Er hatte seit vielen Stunden an Estels Bett gewacht und auf ein Zeichen gewartet, dass sein Ziehsohn endlich das Bewusstsein wiedererlangen würde. Doch es geschah nichts.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort draußen gestanden und in den Himmel gestarrt hatte, doch plötzlich klopfte es leise an der Tür und Celboril trat ein, ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten.

„Lord Elrond, Euer Sohn Elrohir ist soeben mit Prinz Legolas und den anderen des Suchtrupps eingetroffen!" verkündete der Diener und seiner Stimme war es anzuhören, wie gerne er seinem Herrn diese Nachricht überbrachte.

Elrond warf einen letzten Blick auf Estel und prüfte seine Atmung. Der Heilschlaf war noch immer tief und verlief so, wie er es auch bei Elben getan hätte. Für den Augenblick zufrieden über den immerhin stabilen Zustand Aragorns, verließ er beruhigt den Raum, um Elrohir und die anderen willkommen zu heißen.

***

Im Empfangsaal angekommen, schloss er Elrohir in die Arme. „Ich bin froh, dass du unverletzt zu uns zurückgekehrt bist, mein Sohn."

„Das bin ich auch. Aber sagt mir, Vater, wie geht es Estel?" 

Lord Elrond hörte das Beben in der Stimme seines Sohnes und konnte sich sehr wohl vorstellen, welche Sorgen er sich gemacht haben musste.

„Estel geht es gut. Er befindet sich in einem Heilschlaf, aus dem er bald erwachen müsste."

„Iluvitar sei Dank," flüsterte Legolas, sah den Herrn von Bruchtal dankbar an und ließ sich dann auf einem Stuhl nieder. Nun, wo alle Last von ihm gewichen war, gestattete er es sich, die Schwäche zu zeigen, die er fühlte.

Elrond hatte den erleichterten Ausruf sehr wohl vernommen und musterte den Elben nun seinerseits. 

„Ihr müsst Prinz Legolas sein. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen!" 

Elrond verbeugte sich leicht und ging auf den Prinzen zu. 

„Es ist lange her, dass ich Euch gesehen habe. Leider finden unser und Euer Haus nur noch selten zusammen. Dennoch erinnere ich mich an Euch. Seid herzlich willkommen in Bruchtal!"

Durch Legolas Körper ging ein Zittern und es schien, als hätte er die höflichen Worte Lord Elronds nicht vernommen. Er krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte erfolglos ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Elrond kniete sich sofort an seiner Seite nieder und sah ihm in die Augen. 

„Er wurde einer höheren Dosis Khashera ausgesetzt, mein Lord," sprach Glorfindel und berichtete kurz, was Legolas widerfahren war.

„Elrohir, Glorfindel, helft dem Prinzen auf und bringt ihn in eines der Gästezimmer. Auch ihm wird der Heilschlaf die nötige Zeit geben, die Nachwirkungen der Droge zu bekämpfen. Die übrigen Verletzungen werden so auch schneller heilen."

„Nein!" 

Legolas biss die Zähne zusammen und stand von allein auf. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, es gab noch etwas zu tun, bevor er sich dem Heilschlaf ergab.

***

Elrond hatte nachdrücklich darauf bestanden, sich zunächst Legolas' Verletzungen anzusehen, ehe er ihn zu Aragorn führte, und bei dieser Gelegenheit war der Prinz auch gleich in neue Kleidung geschlüpft.

Auf den Arm seines Gastgebers gestützt betrat Legolas nun endlich Aragorns Zimmer. 

Obwohl er wusste, dass der Mensch selbst vom Klang silberner Trompeten nicht wach werden konnte, trat der Elbe geräuschlos an das Bett. 

Aragorn schlief. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein friedlicher Ausdruck, so, als würde er einen schönen Traum mit hinüber in die Genesung nehmen. Legolas prägte sich dieses Bild ein. Er wollte das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Aragorns aus seinen Gedanken bekommen, das ihn seit Tagen in Albträumen jagte. Dann streckte Legolas eine Hand aus, legte sie ganz leicht auf Aragorns Brust und schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie sich seine Hand unter den regelmäßigen Atemzügen des Menschen hob und senkte. Der Herzschlag des Menschen war deutlich spürbar. 

_'Aragorn lebt! Jetzt kann ich es glauben...'_

Die Furcht um den Freund, die ihn seit ihrem Kampf nicht losgelassen hatte, verließ Legolas in diesem Augenblick und er atmete erleichtert auf. 

„Ich hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, ihn noch einmal wiederzusehen," sagte er leise in die Stille des Raumes hinein, zögerte kurz und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Elrond. „Tief in meinem Herzen wähnte ich Estel tot und ... ich wußte nicht, wie ich Euch diese Nachricht überbringen sollte..."

Er verstummte und der Herr von Bruchtal wartete geduldig. Er hatte bereits bei Legolas' Ankunft gesehen, dass dieser eine schwere Last auf der Seele trug. Welcher Ort war besser dazu geeignet, jene Bürde abzuwerfen, als dieser?

Legolas' Blick wanderte wieder zu Aragorn zurück. „Es ist seltsam, aber ich spürte vom ersten Augenblick unserer Begegnung an, dass er etwas Besonderes ist und bereits nach kurzer Zeit war er mir vertraut wie der beste meiner Freunde. Der Gedanke, ihn zu verlieren..."

Legolas brach mitten im Satz ab, und Elrond, der ihn die ganze Zeit über gestützt hatte, spürte, wie ein erneutes Zittern durch den schmalen Körper des Elben lief.

„Kommt. Es ist nun auch Zeit für Euch. Wie Ihr gesehen habt, geht es Estel gut. Jetzt muß ich mich um Euch kümmern. Lasst die dunklen Ereignisse hinter Euch und blickt nach vorn. Schlaft und findet neue Kraft."

Elronds Stimme hatte einen ruhigen, fast hypnotischen Klang angenommen. Widerspruchslos ließ Legolas sich mit einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Aragorn zur Zimmertür führen. Dort blieb Legolas ein letztes Mal stehen und sah den Elbenfürsten an.

„Sagt mir nur noch eines: wird Aragorn wieder sehen können? Als mich die Zwerge fortbrachten..."

„Seid ganz ruhig," unterbrach Elrond ihn. „Die Art von Estels Kopfverletzung ließ mich schon so etwas vermuten. Ich habe mich auch um dieses Problem gekümmert. Und nun kommt – Ihr solltet nun wirklich schlafen."

_Schlafen?_

Schlafen klang nach einer guten Idee. Ohnehin hatte Legolas das Gefühl, sich nicht mehr viel länger aufrecht halten zu können. Er spürte, wie der nächste Krampf sein Inneres zusammenzog. 

Bereitwillig vertraute er sich Elrond an und schon bald lag ein ebenso friedlicher Ausdruck wie bei Aragorn auf seinen Zügen. 

***

**wird fortgesetzt**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Und jetzt ab an die Review-Tasten mit euch!**

* * *


	12. Zeit der Worte

**

* * *

**

  
### Ein dickes DANKE an alle die reviewt haben! Und weil bald Weihnachten ist, bekommt ihr hier und heute ein besonders langes Kapitel. Dies ist das letzte Kapitel der Story, aber nicht der Geschichte um unsere beiden Helden Aragorn und Legolas. Ihre Abenteuer gehen weiter und wenn ihr schön bei uns bleibt, werdet ihr noch so manches über sie erfahren.  
  
***SweetDevil: Es tut uns leid, aber wir werden nichts verraten. Nicht mal unter der Wasserfolter würden wir ein Wörtchen von uns geben. Okay, falls Legolas oder Aragorn oder BEIDE das Verhör durchführen würden... *Autorinnen werden plötzlich ganz schwach auf den Beinen*

  
***Queen-of-Gondor: Yo, du hast richtig gelesen. Wir haben schon einige Ideen für Fortsetzungen. Man kann es also quasi eine Serie nennen. Die Storys sind in sich zwar abgeschlossen, doch es zieht sich immer ein rosa Faden von einer Geschichte zur nächsten. Daher haben wir Rivar erst mal nur erwähnt und Legolas Neugier geweckt. Die Hintergrundgeschichte kommt dann in der 3. Story. Erst einmal darf Aragorn sich in der 2. Story etwas austoben. Und keine Angst, Glorfindel wird auch seine Rolle in den weiteren Ereignissen spielen!

  
***Evala: Hey, ein Methos-Fan, der trotz der Highlander-Abstinenz im TV von dem „alten" Mann nicht loskommt! Ist ja süss und irgendwie verständlich! Kann es sein, dass es dich zu Unsterblichen hinzieht? *grins* Übrigens kennen wir das Problem – Reviews schreiben?! Die Reviews, die wir geschrieben habe, lassen sich an zehn Fingern abzählen. *ManuKu und Salara schämen sich, geloben aber Besserung*   
  
***Dany: Du hast also alles in einem Zug durchgelesen? Schön zu hören! Und wie oben schon erwähnt: Solange unsere Musen nicht auf Weltreise gehen, schreiben wir weiter! Am 17.Dezember gehe ich [ManuKu] zur HdR-Filmnacht und sehe mir „Die Gefährten" und „Die zwei Türme" in einem Rutsch an. Danach sollte wieder genügend Input vorhanden zu sein, um die Kreativität zu beflügeln...

  
***Nili: Es ist immer wieder ein Spaß für uns, deine Reviews zu lesen! König Edward III. von England??? Ähä, muss ja ein niedliches Schnuckelchen sein, wenn du ihn bei dir wohnen lässt! Dein kleiner Balrog Stan ist also dafür verantwortlich, dass manche Storys nie beendet werden, weil du zu ungeduldig mit den Autor(inn)en bist und dein Haustier Rache üben lässt? Da brauchen wir uns dann ja nicht wundern...*g* Gibt es von dir irgendwann mal auch was zu lesen? Du scheinst für das Genre Humor mehr als talentiert zu sein. Schon mal ausprobiert???

  
Und jetzt ab mit dem letzten Kapitel auf den FF.net Server!!!

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kreuzwege**

**von**: ManuKu  
**und: Salara **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sonnenstrahlen tanzten über den Fußboden in Aragorns Zimmer und leises Vogelgezwitscher ertönte unter dem Balkon aus dem Garten. 

Aragorn, dessen Bewußtsein langsam in seinen nun schmerzfreien Körper zurückzukehren begann, rührte sich kurz, als ihn die friedvollen Geräusche seiner Umgebung plötzlich wieder an die Welt außerhalb seines Traumes erinnerten. Nur dazuliegen, die Wärme auf dem Gesicht zu spüren und dem Frieden zu lauschen, tat ihm gut und so ließ er die Lider noch geschlossen.

Wie lange er sich so treiben ließ, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, doch irgendwann begannen sich andere Laute unter das Zwitschern zu mischen. Er war nicht allein im Zimmer, und als Aragorn sich konzentrierte, vermochte er sogar leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge auszumachen.

Jemand war in seiner Nähe!

Vorsichtig, um die Pein nicht erneut zu entfachen, hob er die Lider und blinzelte in das durch die Balkonfront fallende Licht, bis sich seine Augen endlich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

Er konnte wieder sehen, lag in seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer und damit auch im Schloß von Bruchtal! Das Erstaunen über diese neuerliche Entwicklung setzte erst einen Augenblick später ein.

_'Wie komme ich nach Bruchtal?'_

Noch während er angestrengt versuchte, aus den Bruchstücken seiner Erinnerung eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu finden, fielen ihm die Atemzüge wieder ein, die ihn noch Momente zuvor aus dem Nichts geholt hatten. Langsam und bedächtig drehte er den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, der schließlich auf einem dicht neben seinem Bett stehenden Sessel hängenblieb. Aragorn musste ein zweites Mal hinsehen, bis er glaubte, was seine Augen ihm zeigten.

In dem Sessel erblickte er die Gestalt seines Ziehvaters. Der Kopf des Elbenfürsten war leicht nach vorn auf die Brust gesunken und der abwesende Blick der halboffenen Augen verriet Aragorn, dass Elrond schlief.

Fassungslos über den für ihn ungewohnten Anblick schüttelte er den Kopf – und bedauerte es sofort, als sich unvermittelt stechende Schmerzen durch sein Hirn bohrten. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, stöhnte er leise auf. Erschrocken wanderte sein Blick zu Elrond zurück, doch der schlief noch immer.

_'Wie erschöpft du sein musst, Vater...'_

So etwas wie Schuldbewußtsein mischte sich unter seine Gedanken. 

_'Es ist meine Schuld, dass du dich so verausgaben musstest. Hätte ich nicht so übereilt reagiert... Genauso ist es auch meine Schuld, dass Legolas den Zwergen erneut in die Hände fiel. Ich hätte ihn gleich hierher bringen sollen, dann wäre das alles gar nicht erst geschehen...'_

In seinem Kopf begann sich erneut das Karussell aus Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühlen zu drehen, und ohne, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, fühlte Aragorn, wie Übelkeit in ihm empor kroch. Plötzlich war das zuvor noch freudig aufgenommene Sonnenlicht viel zu hell für seine Augen und drohte ihn zu blenden.

Er presste die Lider zusammen und drehte das Gesicht so weit wie möglich zur Seite, um das Licht auszuschalten, doch die neuerliche Bewegung ließ den Schmerz in seinem Schädel mit erbitterter Heftigkeit wieder aufflammen. Zudem spürte er, wie Übelkeit ihn zu befallen drohte. Aragorn stöhnte ein zweites Mal – diesmal laut genug, um bis zu Elrond durchzudringen.

Der Elbenfürst erwachte übergangslos und richtete sich mit einem Ruck in seinem Sessel auf. Sein Blick glitt sofort zur Gestalt seines jüngsten Sohnes, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hin und her wand.

„Ruhig, ganz ruhig."

In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und ging zu einem nahebei stehenden Schränkchen hinüber, auf dem eine kleine, kunstvoll verzierte Holzschatulle stand. Er nahm eine Phiole heraus, die mit einer klaren, gelblichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, öffnete sie, kehrte an Aragorns Bett zurück und setzte sich zu ihm. Mit unendlicher Vorsicht schob er einen Arm unter dessen Kopf und hob ihn sanft an.

„Hier. Trink das."

Er hob die Phiole an Aragorns Lippen und ließ ihn den Inhalt vorsichtig trinken. Als das Glasfläschchen leer war, stellte er es zur Seite und bettete den Kopf seines Sohnes sorgsam wieder auf das Kissen zurück. 

Aragorn hielt die Augen geschlossen. Seine Züge waren bleich und spiegelten den Kampf wider, der in seinem Schädel geführt wurde. Es schnürte Elrond das Herz ab, seinen jüngsten Sohn so leiden sehen zu müssen, und unendlich sanft nahm er Aragorns unruhig umhertastende Hand in die seine. 

„Es wird gleich besser. Ich verspreche es dir," sagte er ruhig, um die überreizten Sinne des Menschen durch zu große Lautstärke nicht noch weiter zu strapazieren.

Aragorn hatte ihn dennoch vernommen und er hoffte, dass sein Vater recht hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigten sich seine Bewegungen endlich. Schließlich öffneten sich seine Augen und Aragorns umwölkter Blick glitt zu Elrond.

„Vater, ich..."

„Nicht." Ohne die Hand seines Sohnes loszulassen, strich er ihm langsam über die fiebrig-heiße Stirn. „Sprich nicht. Schone deine Kräfte. Wir haben später noch Zeit, über alles zu sprechen."

„Ich kann nicht." Die Unruhe, die Aragorns Gedanken bewegte, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. „Ich muß wissen..."

Elrond erriet, was sein jüngster Sohn von ihm wissen wollte.

„Ganz ruhig. Legolas ist hier bei uns in Bruchtal. Elrohir und die anderen haben ihn gefunden. Er liegt im Gästezimmer ein paar Räume weiter und ruht sich aus, und das solltest du jetzt auch tun."

Aragorn entspannte sich endlich und nach einigen Augenblicken war er sogar in der Lage, das Karussell seiner Gedanken endlich zum Stillstand zu bringen. 

Elrond sah an den nun wieder friedlich erscheinenden Zügen seines Sohnes, dass er genau das Richtige gesagt hatte. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Antlitz. „Gut so. Schlaf wieder ein."

„Ich hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, ihn noch einmal wiederzusehen," hörte er Aragorn nach einer Pause leise sagen und fühlte sich unvermittelt in der Zeit zurückversetzt, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Legolas zuvor genau dieselben Worte wie Aragorn gebraucht hatte. 

„Du wirst ihn wiedersehen," sagte der Elbe und fuhr damit fort, seinem Sohn beruhigend über die Stirn zu streichen. „wenn ihr zwei euch genügend erholt habt, um eure Betten verlassen zu können. Bis dahin wache ich über euch beide. Und nun schlaf. Schlaf wieder ein..."

Er ließ seine Stimme jenen Klang annehmen, von dem er wußte, dass sich ihrer Wirkung kaum jemand widersetzen konnte, und registrierte nach wenigen Momenten, dass Aragorn friedlich eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig legte er die Hand des jungen Mannes auf die Bettdecke zurück. 

Im ersten Moment wollte er in den Sessel zurückkehren, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren. Estel würde nun mindestens zwölf weitere Stunden ruhig und schmerzfrei schlafen, Zeit genug, dass auch er endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Sein erschöpfter Körper und der mindestens ebenso erschöpfte Geist verlangten nach den durchwachten Nächten dringend nach erholsamem Schlaf. Elrond wußte, dass er sich nicht mehr viel länger auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er war entschlossen, Elladan zu bitten, in den nächsten Stunden auf die beiden Verletzten acht zu geben. Ein bequemes Bett versprach mehr Entspannung als der Sessel. Ein letztes Mal betrachtete er den nun friedlich schlafenden Aragorn, dann ging er zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer. 

***

Elladan saß nun schon seit einigen Stunden am Bett seines menschlichen Bruders. Die schmerzverzerrten Züge, die er die ganze Zeit auf dem Rückweg vor Augen gehabt hatte und die selbst von der Ohnmacht nicht verändert worden waren, hatten nun einen friedlichen Ausdruck angenommen. Elladan betrachtete das leichte Lächeln, das auf Estels Gesicht lag und fühlte plötzlich einen inneren Frieden, den er seit Tagen vermisst hatte. Sein kleiner Bruder war wieder sicher. 

Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich im Stillen, warum Estel Bruchtal verlassen hatte. Der Elbe war immer stolz darauf gewesen, dass Estel mit Problemen zu ihm gekommen war. Warum nicht auch dieses Mal? Er würde ihn fragen, wenn er aufwachte.

Als wäre das ein gedankliches Stichwort gewesen, rührte sich der Mensch plötzlich in seinem Bett und Elladan stand auf, um näher zu treten. Er beugte sich über Estel und strich ihm beruhigend übers Haar.

„Willkommen zurück, kleiner Bruder," sagte er leise und lächelte.

Aragorn schlug die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich noch ausgeruhter als bei seinem ersten Erwachen. Seine Schulter nahm jede Bewegung fast ohne Proteste hin und sein Kopf fühlte sich auch nicht mehr an, als wäre er mit spitzen Felssteinen gefüllt.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du deinen Schönheitsschlaf beendest! Schlafen Menschen eigentlich immer so viel?" spottete der Elbe.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich kenne einen Elben, der regelmäßig zu spät zum Frühstück erscheint," murmelte Aragorn und erwiderte das Lächeln seines Bruders. 

Elladan lachte laut auf. „Der Punkt geht an dich!"

Er half Aragorn, sich aufzurichten und schob ihm dann ein paar Kissen in den Rücken.

„Ich werde Vater wecken gehen." Elladan richtete sich auf und wollte zur Tür gehen, doch Aragorn vereitelte seine Absicht, indem er ihn am Arm festhielt.

„Nein, lass ihn noch schlafen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sehr erschöpft sein muss. Heilen kostet ihn immer viel Kraft."

Elladan zögerte, doch er sah, dass es Aragorn gut ging und die Anwesenheit seines Vaters nicht unbedingt nötig war. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und musterte seinen Bruder. Sollte er ihn nun nach dem Grund für seinen Weggang fragen? 

Einen Augenblick lang ruhte sein nachdenklicher Blick auf Aragorn, dann entschloß er sich, ihm zumindest eine Brücke zu bauen. Wenn Estel dann immer noch nicht über seine Gründe reden wollte, konnte er es wohl nicht ändern.

„Wir alle haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du plötzlich fort warst."

Er zögerte, doch Aragorn ließ durch nichts erkennen, dass er gewillt war, die indirekte Frage seines Bruders zu beantworten. Elladan seufzte innerlich und gestand sich ein, dass es weh tat, zum ersten Mal auf eine gewisse Art und Weise von Estels Gedanken ausgeschlossen worden zu sein. Er hoffte, dass das von nun an nicht immer so sein würde.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Estel," sagte der Elbe schließlich, gab sich einen Ruck und umarmte den Menschen vorsichtig. 

Aragorn ließ es überrascht geschehen und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Elladan zählte nicht zu den Elben, die ihre Zuneigung über Berührungen zeigten, und die Besorgnis, die aus dieser Geste sprach, rührte ihn zutiefst an. Elladan hatte ihm bisher lieber mit Worten oder kleinen Neckereien seine Gefühle gezeigt. Es musste wirklich schlecht um ihn gestanden haben, wenn sein elbischer Bruder sich ihm derart öffnete.

„Ich bin auch froh. Aber jetzt hilf mir bitte aus diesem Bett," antwortete Aragorn.

„Bitte?" Elladan löste die Umarmung und sah ihn verständnislos an. 

„Hilf mir aus diesem Bett," wiederholte er und unternahm zu Elladans Erstaunen ernsthaft Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Und gib mir einen Mantel zum überziehen. Ich möchte Legolas sehen." 

Mit etwas Mühe schwang Aragorn, ohne abzuwarten, die Beine über die Bettkante und versuchte aufzustehen. Elladan war aufgesprungen und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm. Doch er begriff schnell, dass diese Pose der Weigerung Aragorn nicht davon abhalten konnte, sich auch ohne seine Hilfe in die Höhe zu stemmen. 

Als Elladan sah, dass er Aragorn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte, blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als zuzugreifen und Aragorn zu stützen, um ihn so vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

„Du bist viel zu stur, Estel," knurrte der Elbe gerade noch verständlich.

„Ich weiß." Aragorn grinste seinen Bruder entwaffnend an.

***

Die Tür zu Legolas Zimmer öffnete sich geräuschlos und Aragorn, auf Elladan gestützt, trat leise ein. Als er schließlich am Bett stand und Legolas mit geschlossenen Augen daliegen sah, hielt er den Atem an und lehnte sich schwer gegen seinen Bruder.

„Elladan. Seine Augen..."

„Keine Angst. Um die Wirkung des Heilschlafs bei Elben zu beschleunigen, müssen alle Reize ausgeschaltet werden. Legolas lebt."

Aragorn atmete auf. _Legolas lebt!_

Er sah es jetzt mit eigenen Augen. Die Brust des Elben hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Legolas' silbernes Haar war sauber und gekämmt und sein Gesicht gewaschen. Er sah so völlig anders aus ... so jung. 

Aragorn löste sich von seinem Bruder und machte einen Schritt auf Legolas' Bett zu. „Schlaf, mein Freund. Ich werde da sein, wenn du erwachst!"

Elladan hatte die gemurmelten Worte des jungen Menschen mühelos verstanden und sah sich, wie in einer Geste der Kapitulation, widerstrebend nach einem Sessel um.

***

Es waren drei Tage vergangen, seit Aragorn erwacht war, und er hatte seither die meiste Zeit in Legolas' Zimmer verbracht. Der Elbenprinz schlief noch immer, doch Elrond hatte seinem Sohn versichert, dass es nicht mehr lange so sein würde. 

Und so wartete Aragorn auch heute wieder darauf, dass sein Freund endlich die Augen öffnete. Er hatte inzwischen seine Kräfte wiedergewonnen, konnte sich ohne fremde Hilfe bewegen und seine Schulter war fast geheilt. Körperlich war er auf dem besten Weg, sich vollständig zu erholen.

Doch seine Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um den Grund seiner Flucht aus Bruchtal. Er hatte es bis zu diesem Tag vermeiden können, mit seinem Ziehvater darüber zu sprechen und dieser hatte sein Schweigen bisher akzeptiert. Doch Aragorn war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte. Er musste mit Elrond über das Vorgefallene sprechen – dieser hatte sowohl das Recht, alles zu erfahren, wie auch die Pflicht, ihm seine Worte zu erklären.

An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegung angekommen, begriff er, dass er sich in den wenigen Tagen, die seit seiner überstürzten Flucht vergangen waren, verändert hatte.

Verwundert über diese Erkenntnis, lehnte er sich in den Sessel zurück, den er sich – ähnlich wie Elrond zuvor in seinem Zimmer – dicht an das Bett des Freundes gezogen hatte. Sein Blick wanderte geistesabwesend zu den im Kamin flackernden Flammen, die tanzende Schatten in das abendliche Dunkel des Zimmers warfen.

Wie war es möglich, dass sich seine Ansichten in so kurzer Zeit so grundlegend wandeln konnten? Waren es tatsächlich die Erlebnisse der zurückliegenden Tage?

Seine Erinnerungen an die Vorfälle waren inzwischen wieder vollständig. Ein wenig wurden sie von dem Wissen gemildert, dass alles vorbei war und sowohl Legolas wie auch er selbst es – wenn auch unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte Bruchtals – geschafft hatten, sie lebend zu überstehen. Dennoch blieb die Frage, was daran einen solchen Einfluß auf ihn gehabt hatte, dass er sich – anders als noch vor ein paar Tagen – imstande sah, etwas Unangenehmes im direkten Gespräch zu klären?

Er sah zum schlafenden Legolas zurück...

...und fand in diesem Augenblick seine Antwort! 

Es war die Sorge um einen anderen als sich selbst, die ihn verändert hatte!

Selbst die fast nie verstummende Stimme seines Gewissens schwieg für einige Augenblicke angesichts der Tragweite seiner Feststellung, dann hatte Aragorn sich wieder soweit gefangen, dass er sich ein verlegenes Lächeln gestattete. 

_'Wie kindisch ich reagiert habe. Und doch...' Er betrachtete seinen Freund, dann verlor sich sein Blick erneut für eine Weile in den Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Dass er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte, fiel Aragorn nicht einmal auf. __'Ohne diese Reaktion wären wir uns nie begegnet.'_

„Aragorn?" 

Legolas' leise, ungläubig klingende Stimme riß ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht und mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinen Zügen sah er zu dem Elben hinüber, der ihn zwar noch leicht benommen, aber unübersehbar erstaunt musterte. 

„Bist du endlich erwacht..." Die Erleichterung, die sein Herz streifte, klang auch in Aragorns Stimme mit, als er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und an das Bett trat. „Ich hatte schon geglaubt, dich in den See werfen zu müssen, um dich zu wecken," witzelte er halbherzig, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Es beruhigt mich, dich wieder wohlauf zu sehen." 

Legolas hatte die letzten Worte genau verstanden, obwohl Aragorn sie schließlich nur noch geflüstert hatte. Wie jener spürte auch der Elbe, dass dieser Augenblick etwas ganz Besonderes war. Er schluckte. 

„Dass du an meiner Seite sitzen würdest, wenn ich erwache, hätte ich noch vor kurzem niemals erwartet..." Ein Leuchten, das aus dem tiefsten Grunde seiner Seele zu kommen schien, überzog Legolas' Miene und mit schlaftrunkenen Bewegungen fuhr sich der Elbe über die Augen, ehe er versuchte, sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten. „Wieviel Zeit ist inzwischen eigentlich vergangen?

Aragorn antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern half seinem Freund, sich aufzurichten. Dann erst sah er ihn an. „Drei Tage sind seit meinem Erwachen vergangen."

„Drei Tage?" Legolas wirkte zunächst erstaunt, doch gleich darauf wurde dieser Ausdruck von Bestürzung abgelöst. „Mein Vater wird inzwischen vor Sorge fast vergehen..."

Er verstummte, als er sah, dass Aragorn den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Dein Vater wurde zwischenzeitlich von Boten über dein Wohlergehen unterrichtet."

Legolas atmete auf und nickte erleichtert, während sein Blick über die fast verheilten Verletzungen zu seinem gebrochenen Fuß hinabglitt. Mit äußerster Behutsamkeit versuchte er ihn zu bewegen und war angenehm überrascht, als die Schmerzen sich in Grenzen hielten.

„Lord Elronds Heilkünste sind beeindruckend," stellte er dann fest. „So gut und so schnell hätten die Heiler meines Vaters es wohl nicht geschafft." 

Er sah zu Aragorn auf, der das Geschehen schweigend verfolgt hatte. 

„Auch deine Wunden scheinen gut zu heilen," bemerkte der Elbe, während sein Blick die Schulter des Menschen streifte. „Hätte ich die Verwundungen nicht selbst gesehen..." Er zögerte und ein Schatten zog über sein Gesicht. „Ich befürchtete, dass ich sie für den Rest meines Lebens nachts in Alpträumen sehen würde," gab er schließlich leise zu, Aragorns Blick meidend.

Der nickte schwach, setzte sich zu seinem Freund ans Bett und senkte seinerseits den Blick auf seine Hände. „So, wie ich den verzweifelten Klang deiner Stimme nie vergessen hätte." 

Die Offenheit, mit der er dieses Geständnis machte, überraschte ihn nicht einmal. Sie war ehrlich, und diese Ehrlichkeit war wie Balsam auf seiner Seele. Endlich sah Aragorn auf. Er suchte Legolas' Blick. „Es tut mir leid, dich nicht sofort nach Bruchtal gebracht zu haben. Damals passte deine Bitte zwar in meine Empfindungen, dennoch hätte ich überlegter handeln müssen. Mein Verhalten brachte dich in Gefahr..."

„Nicht." Legolas' schmale Hand berührte Aragorns Arm und brachte den Menschen schlagartig zum Verstummen.

„Wir haben beide Dinge getan, die durchaus auch klüger hätten getan werden können. Ich wahrscheinlich mehr als du, glaub mir. Wie dem auch sei: was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und zudem gewannen wir dadurch auch etwas Wichtiges dazu."

Irritiert runzelte Aragorn die Stirn. Was meinte Legolas? Dann begriff er plötzlich und lächelte – ein breites, bestätigendes Lächeln. „Eine Freundschaft..."

Der Elbenprinz nickte. „Das Schicksal hat uns zu Freunden gemacht, die einander sehr wichtig sind. Und das allein ist Grund genug für mich, nichts von dem, was war, zu bedauern."

„Du hast Recht." Er legte seine sehnige Hand kurz auf Legolas' Schulter, wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, dann streifte sein nachdenklicher Blick den Elben. „Und ich bin sehr froh, dir das sagen zu können. Was mich gleich zur nächsten Frage kommen läßt. Bisher hat mir noch niemand erzählt, auf welchem Wege du gerettet werden konntest. Elrohir erzählte nur, dass sein Suchtrupp dir auf der Alten Waldstraße begegnet ist."

„Das ist eine seltsame Geschichte." Legolas wandte den Kopf ab und sah zur offenen Fensterfront hinüber, hinter der die abendliche Dunkelheit von kühlem Wind und herbstschweren Düften erfüllt war.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich will nicht neugierig sein..." Verlegenheit schimmerte im Blick Aragorns. 

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Beruhigend winkte Legolas ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Freund. „Nur ... eigenartig eben." 

Er sammelte kurz seine Gedanken und begann Aragorn dann die Erlebnisse so zu schildern, wie er sie in Erinnerung behalten hatte.

„...doch als ich ihm danken wollte, war Rivar schon wieder davon geritten," schloß der Elbe seine Erzählung schließlich.

„Das alles ist ein wirklich eigentümliches Verhalten." Aragorn hatte sich die Worte seines Freundes durch den Kopf gehen lassen. „Aber wer weiß: vielleicht hat dieser Rivar einen Verlust erlitten, den er nie verwunden hat? Menschen suchen in solchen Fällen oft die Einsamkeit, um mit ihren Gefühlen der Trauer und des Zorns fertig zu werden."

„Ja, vielleicht." Legolas' Stimme war ruhig. Nichts an seinem Verhalten ließ die Spannung erahnen, die den Elben im Griff hielt, als er mit den nächsten Worten auf Aragorns persönlichen Konflikt einging.  „Manchmal reagieren sie aber auch anders, wie ich jetzt weiß."

Zuerst wollte dieser ratlos nach dem Sinn der letzten Bemerkung fragen, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick begriff er, was Legolas meinte. Es schien, als hätte dieser, nun da er erwacht war, den Faden von Aragorns Gedanken aufgenommen.

„Stimmt. Manchmal reagieren sie auch, indem sie vor einfach davonlaufen." Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß, du meinst das Gespräch, das ich zufällig mitangehört habe."

Legolas nickte stumm und wartete geduldig.

„Kurz, bevor du erwachtest, ist mir klargeworden, dass ich es schon viel zu lange vor mir her geschoben habe, mit Vater darüber zu reden. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit dafür." 

Aragorn stand auf, und plötzlich bekam der Moment etwas Feierliches.

Legolas sah zu seinem Freund auf. „Dann laß deinen Vater nicht länger warten."

Unschlüssig verharrte Aragorn noch einen Moment an Legolas' Seite, doch als er die stumme Ermutigung in den blauen Augen des Elben erblickte, wußte er, dass es für ihn hier in Moment nichts mehr zu tun gab. Legolas und er hatten miteinander geredet und in ein paar Tagen würden den Prinz von Düsterwald nur noch Erinnerungen an die zurückliegenden Ereignisse gemahnen. Damit das auch bei ihm der Fall sein konnte, musste Aragorn endlich mit Elrond reden. 

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen verließ er Legolas' Zimmer.

***

Der Herr von Bruchtal hatte sich, zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn dieser unseligen Ereignisse, in die Stille der Gärten zurückgezogen. Doch die Ruhe, die die nächtliche Harmonie atmete, wollte sein aufgewühltes Herz nicht erreichen. Estel mied das direkte Gespräch mit ihm, seit er erwacht war.

Müde setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke, die unter den Bäumen standen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Durch die sacht schwingenden Zweige der Baumkrone sah er den Mond und einige Sterne, die noch nicht durch die heraufziehenden Wolken verborgen wurden. 

Die Luft roch feucht und nach Baumharz. Es würde bald Regen geben, ahnte Lord Elrond und seufzte leise. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich wieder in seine Gemächer zurückzuziehen, als er leise Schritte vernahm, die sich ihm näherten. Anhand der charakteristischen Gangart wusste er, dass es Aragorn war, der auf ihn zukam. Er blieb sitzen und wartete.

***

Aragorn ging langsam auf seinen Vater zu. In Gedanken war er das vor ihm liegende Gespräch immer und immer wieder durchgegangen, doch er wusste trotzdem nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Er wollte Elrond mit seinen Worten nicht verletzen oder ihm das Gefühl geben, undankbar zu sein für das, was die Elben und besonders er für ihn getan hatte.

Elrond war der einzige Vater, den er je gehabt hatte. Aragorn war damals noch zu jung gewesen, um sich heute an seinen richtigen Vater zu erinnern. Lord Elrond hatte alle Pflichten eines Vaters bereitwillig auf sich genommen. Er hatte versucht, ihm seine Angst zu nehmen, wenn er nachts allein in seinem Zimmer saß und die vielen fremden Eindrücke des Tages noch nicht verarbeiten konnte. Elrond war es auch, der ihm gezeigt hatte, wie man reitet, einen Bogen spannt oder das Schwert führt. Später hatten Waffenmeister ihn weiter unterrichtet, da sein Vater andere Verpflichtungen hatte. Doch die Grundlagen hatte er ihm beigebracht. Elrond war, im Gegensatz zu so manch anderem Elben, sehr geduldig mit ihm gewesen und daran erinnerte Aragorn sich noch bis heute.

Aragorn kam seine Flucht aus Bruchtal jetzt plötzlich ziemlich albern vor. Er hätte seinen Vater sofort zur Rede stellen müssen, um herauszufinden, wie er das, was er gesagt hatte,  meinte. Vielleicht hatte er während seiner Kindheit zu wenig Selbstbewusstsein aufgebaut, um sich stark genug in der Rolle eines Menschen allein unter Elben zu fühlen. Doch das hatte sich jetzt geändert. Er war in den vergangenen Tagen zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Das hatte er vor allem seiner Begegnung mit Legolas zu verdanken. Er war nun ein Mann und es wurde Zeit, dass er seine eigenen Entscheidungen traf. Bei diesem Gedanken straffte sich seine Gestalt ein wenig mehr und er trat seinem Vater gegenüber, der ihm schon erwartungsvoll entgegensah.

„Estel, es ist schön, dich wieder so kraftvoll und gesund zu sehen," begrüßte ihn Elrond und stand auf.

„Das habe ich allein dir zu verdanken, Vater," erwiderte Aragorn und verneigte sich vor ihm. Im letzten Wort klang all die Wärme, Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung wieder, die der Mensch für seinen elbischen Ziehvater empfand.

„Laß uns ein wenig spazieren gehen, mein Sohn. Es redet sich besser und leichter, wenn wir nicht an einer Stelle verharren," bat Lord Elrond und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Aragorn trat an seine Seite und passte seinen Schritt dem des hochgewachsenen Elben an. Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend. Keiner wusste, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Dann gab Aragorn sich einen Ruck. Es war schon irgendwie verwunderlich, dass dieses Gespräch ausgerechnet dort stattfand, wo im Grunde alles begonnen hatte – in den Gärten Bruchtals.

„Ich weiß um mein Schicksal..." Seine Stimme stockte und er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Vater. Dieser zeigte sich nicht überrascht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war traurig und es schien, als hätte er längst gewusst, wodurch es zu Aragorns Flucht gekommen war.

„Ich weiß, **_was ich bin! Ich bin Isildurs Erbe und zukünftiger König von Gondor!"_**

Elrond hörte die Akzeptanz in Estels Worten. Gleichzeitig hörte er jedoch auch den gequälten Unterton, der ihm sagte, wie ungern Aragorn dieses Schicksal annehmen würde. Und da war noch etwas – eine Entschlossenheit, die der Elbe bei dem jungen Menschen noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. 

„Und **_ich_** weiß, **_wer du bist. Du bist Aragorn, von den Elben Estel genannt und von Geburt an dazu bestimmt, die Hoffnung der Menschen in einem zukünftigen dunklen Zeitalter zu tragen. Du bist dazu bestimmt, etwas zu bewirken, eine Veränderung herbeizuführen. Es gibt Elben, die Jahrtausende leben und die doch nicht die Fähigkeiten besitzen, die es dir später gestatten werden, das Schicksal von Mittelerde zu wandeln. Du bist etwas Besonderes, mein Sohn. Zweifle nie daran!"_**

Elrond war stehen geblieben, um seinem Sohn in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte sehen, ob seine Worte etwas in dem jungen Mann bewirkten.

„Du hältst so viel von mir! Woher nimmst du die Gewissheit, dass ich nicht ebenso versage wie Isildur?" Dies war die Frage, die Aragorn sehr am Herzen lag. Er selbst wusste, dass er seinen Weg gewählt hatte und mit seinem Schicksal zurechtkommen musste. Doch er wollte nicht, dass etwas zwischen seinem Vater und ihm stand. Er musste die Worte von damals wiederholen. „Ich bin doch auch bloß ein Mensch!"

Elrond blieb stehen. Er erkannte plötzlich, wie verletzt sich Aragorn durch die Worte, die er damals Glorfindel gegenüber benutzt hatte, gefühlt haben musste. Worte, die aus seinem damaligen inneren Konflikt entstanden waren. Er wandte sich Aragorn zu.

„Ja, Du bist ein Mensch. Du bist ein Mensch mit Schwächen und Unvollkommenheiten. Doch das unterscheidet Dich nicht von den Elben. Denn auch wir sind nicht perfekt. Wir erwecken vielleicht den Anschein es zu sein, doch wir sind es nicht. **_Ich bin es nicht!" _**

Aragorn schwieg, erstarrt vor den Gefühlen, die Elrond ihm offenbarte. Seine stahlblauen  Augen suchten den Blick seines Vaters, und als Elrond diesen Kontakt schließlich zuließ, erblickte Aragorn dort unvermittelt einen tiefsitzenden Schmerz, der nun an die Oberfläche stieg.

„Ich war dort, vor über 2000 Jahren, als Isildur den Einen Ring an sich nahm. Ich führte ihn in das Herz des Schicksalsberges, wo die Feuer die Macht besaßen, den Ring zu vernichten. **_Ich_** ließ es zu, dass Isildur sich abwandte und den Ring zu seinem Eigentum machte. **_Ich_** ließ es zu, dass das Schicksal Mittelerdes ungewiss wurde. Wie oft schon habe ich mir insgeheim gewünscht, ihn mitsamt dieses unheilvollen Ringes in die Feuer des Schicksalsberges geworfen zu haben. Es war nicht nur Isildurs Schwäche... Es war vor allem die Meine, mein Sohn."

Elrond verstummte, atmete tief durch und sammelte seine Gedanken. Es ging hier nicht um seine Vergangenheit, sondern um die Zukunft von Aragorn.

„Es waren mein innerer Konflikt und meine damaligen Taten, die mich Worte sagen ließen, die dir gegenüber weder gerecht noch zutreffend sind."

Der Elbe trat dicht an Aragorn heran, nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände und hielt es fest. Er zwang ihn so, ihn anzusehen und die Wahrheit der folgenden Worte auch in seinem Blick zu finden.

„Ich habe Isildur in die Augen gesehen und dabei nichts empfunden. Er war innerlich kalt, getrieben von Macht und dem Wunsch zu herrschen. Wenn ich dir in die Augen sehe, finde ich Wärme, Treue, Aufopferung, Liebe, Vertrauen und Hoffnung. Estel, du bist stark. Du bist unter Elben aufgewachsen und vereinst in dir all die Tugenden, die einen Elben ausmachen. Du bist kein Elbe. Das ist wahr. Doch du bist auch kein einfacher Mensch. Ich sehe von beidem das Beste in dir vereint und weiß, du wirst es eines Tages dazu benutzen, sowohl uns Elben als auch die Welt der Menschen zu beschützen."

Er sah, dass sich noch immer leise Zweifel in seinem Sohn regten, und so setzte er hinzu: „Halt' meine Worte nicht für belanglosen Trost. Schneller, als mir lieb ist, wirst du ihr Gewicht auf deinen Schultern spüren, glaub mir. Dir bleibt nur noch so wenig Zeit, die Unbeschwertheit zu genießen, die mein Herz dir für dein ganzes Leben gewünscht hätte..."

Elrond verstummte. Die Emotionen, die seine Worte in ihm aufgewühlt hatten, raubten ihm die Kraft, weiterzusprechen. 

Doch es war auch nicht nötig. 

Aragorn hatte seinen Ziehvater noch nie zuvor so bewegt gesehen und er bezweifelte, dass der Elbenfürst sich noch einmal jemandem so öffnen würde, wie er es gerade ihm gegenüber getan hatte. Die Ehrlichkeit, die im Geständnis des Elben lag, berührte ihn zutiefst, war sie doch das stumme Eingeständnis, dass ebenso wie die Menschen auch die Elben von Emotionen getrieben wurden. Sie waren nicht die ätherischen unverletzbaren Wesen, als die er sie bislang stets angesehen hatte. Sie waren wie er und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise ebenso fehlbar.

Es gab keine Worte, die er seinem Vater hätte erwidern können, daher neigte er einfach seinen Kopf vor, bis seine Stirn die seines Vaters berührte und ergriff dessen Hände, die immer noch an seinem Kopf lagen.

In diesem Augenblick spürte Elrond, wie ein Grossteil der Last, die bisher auf seinen Gedanken gelegen hatte, von ihm wich. Eine neue Etappe ihres gemeinsamen Weges hatte gerade begonnen – nicht nur für Estel, auch für ihn. Sein menschlicher, jüngster Sohn war erwachsen geworden.

Sekundenlang hielten sie den Kontakt, dann trat Aragorn zurück. Fast bedauerte er, seinem Vater den gerade gefundenen Seelenfrieden wieder nehmen zu wollen.

„Komm, laß uns noch ein Stück gehen," bat er den Elben. „Es gibt da noch etwas, das ich dir sagen muß."

Der Ausdruck der Erleichterung, der sich über Elronds Züge gelegt hatte, war augenblicklich wie fortgewischt. Nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns nickte er schließlich wortlos und setzte sich zusammen mit Aragorn in Bewegung.

Dieser schwieg eine Weile und lauschte dem Tosen der Wasser des Bruinen, die in einiger Nähe über die felsige Klippe stürzten, dann holte er tief Luft und warf Elrond einen Seitenblick zu.

„Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage haben mir deutlich gemacht, dass es noch viele Lücken in meinem Wissen gibt."

Elrond lauschte Aragorns Worten. Er hatte eine unbestimmte Ahnung, in welche Richtung die Ausführungen seines Sohnes führen würden. 

„Ehe ich das Erbe antrete, das mir meine Geburt auferlegt hat, werde ich damit beginnen, mir alle Aspekte des Lebens von Menschen und Elben zu eigen zu machen. Ich will lernen, wie man sich in jeder Umgebung unter den schlechtesten denkbaren Bedingungen zurechtfindet, will lernen, mich zu verbergen, als sei ich Teil der Natur, und es schaffen, mich ohne jede Hilfe anderer selbst durch die feindlichste Umgebung zu bewegen. Ich kann kämpfen, das ist wahr, aber..." 

Er sah seinen Vater an und blieb erneut stehen.  

„Ohne dein Eingreifen läge ich jetzt vermutlich tot in irgendeiner verlassenen Ecke des Waldes und Legolas würde in einer Zwergenhöhle langsam den Verstand verlieren. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Vater. Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar, aber ich muß lernen, allein zurechtzukommen, wenn deine Hilfe einmal nicht mehr verfügbar ist. Ich will das Gefühl bekommen, dass es keine Last ist, Verantwortung für andere zu tragen, sondern dass es etwas Machbares ist. Du und Glorfindel und die anderen... Ihr lebt es mir vor, jeden Tag, seit hier mein Zuhause ist. Ich will nun nicht mehr länger darauf vertrauen, dass ihr mir im Ernstfall helfen werdet. Täte ich das, würde ich zu einem schlechten König werden. Nein, ich will selbst dazu in der Lage sein. Ab sofort werde ich lernen, was man wissen muß, um zu einem Waldläufer zu werden. Erst, wenn ich in der Lage bin, aus eigenen Kräften und nur mit den Mitteln meiner Umgebung zu überleben, kann ich auch ein Volk verantwortungsvoll regieren. Das soll heißen..."

Aragorn holte tief Luft und sammelte seine Gedanken, während Elrond weiter schwieg. 

„Bis ich zufrieden mit dem Erreichten bin, werde ich den Pfad, der mich auf den Thron von Gondor führen wird, nicht beschreiten." Aragorns Stimme verriet, dass es nichts gab, das ihn von seinem Entschluß abbringen würde.

In Elronds Ohren klang es so bedrückend endgültig, dass er zunächst keine Worte fand. Der Elbe wußte, dass sein Sohn recht hatte, doch das machte es nicht einfacher, das Gehörte anzunehmen, denn es hieß, dass er Estel schneller loslassen musste, als seinen Gefühlen lieb war.

Aragorn missdeutete sein Schweigen als Enttäuschung. 

„Bitte, Vater, versteh' mich..."

„Das tue ich, mein Sohn. Ich verstehe dich sogar sehr gut." 

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte für Sekundenbruchteile über Elronds Antlitz. 

„Ich wußte, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass er nicht so schnell käme."

Aragorn konnte zunächst nicht fassen, dass sein Vater diesen Entschluß so schnell akzeptieren würde. „Dann billigst du mein Vorhaben also?"

„Ich... weiß, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung für dich ist," entgegnete Elrond und legte seinen Arm um ihn. 

Aragorn ließ es zu, dass ihn sein Vater mit sich in Richtung des Schlosses führte und nutzte das nun zwischen ihnen liegende harmonische Schweigen, um ihr Gespräch in Gedanken noch einmal durchzugehen.

Er fand nichts, was er hätte anders sagen oder besser erklären können, und gestattete seiner Erleichterung schließlich, sich als Lächeln Bahn zu brechen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, ehrlich mit seinem Ziehvater gesprochen zu haben und mehr denn je war er überzeugt davon, nicht noch einmal zu einer solch unüberlegten Reaktion fähig zu sein.

Elrond hatte Aragorn insgeheim beobachtet und sah, wie dieser langsam zu seiner inneren Ruhe zurückfand. Mehr, so wußte der Elbenfürst, konnte zu dieser Zeit und an diesem Ort nicht erreicht werden. 

'_Alles kehrt langsam wieder in seine gewohnten Bahnen zurück... Nicht ganz,' korrigierte er sich sofort in Gedanken, __'in neue, bald schon vertraute, Bahnen...'_

„Ich denke, wir sollten ins Schloß zurückkehren und noch einmal nach Legolas sehen."

Aragorns laut geäußerte Gedanken rissen ihn aus den eigenen Betrachtungen.

„Schläft der Prinz noch?" Elrond wußte, dass der Zeitpunkt des Erwachens fast herangerückt war.

„Nein." Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war bei ihm, als er vorhin erwachte."

„Gut." Elrond winkte ihn mit leichter Hand fort. „Geh und sag Prinz Legolas, dass ich nachher noch einmal nach ihm sehen werde."

Überrascht starrte der junge Mann seinen Vater an. „Und du? Kommst du nicht mit?"

„Nein." Der Herr von Bruchtal schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde noch etwas durch die Gärten spazieren. Geh du voraus."

Aragorn zögerte kurz, dann nickte er bestätigend. „Wie du wünschst, Vater."

Er drehte sich um und lief mit schnellen Schritten zum Schloß zurück.

Elrond sah ihm nach und war nicht im mindesten überrascht, als er gleich darauf leise Schritte in seinem Rücken vernahm. Er hatte sie schon zuvor vernommen und musste sich auch jetzt nicht umwenden, um zu sehen, wer es war.

„Es endete, wo es begann," sagte er ruhig und wandte sich schließlich zu seinem Ratgeber und Vertrauten um.

„Ihr habt mit Estel geredet, mein Lord?" Glorfindel sah den Weg entlang, den der junge Mensch soeben hinaufgeeilt war.

„Wir haben miteinander geredet," korrigierte Elrond ihn sanft. „Er wird all das lernen, was er braucht, um ein Waldläufer zu werden, und ich denke, das wird über kurz oder lang auch deine Künste miteinbeziehen, mein Freund."

Glorfindel nickte. „Ich verstehe. Mein Wissen und Können stehen ihm zur Verfügung."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst." Der Elbenherrscher war froh, dass Glorfindel bereit war, seine beträchtlichen Kenntnisse an Aragorn weiterzugeben. Nicht jeder Elbe in Mittelerde hätte das getan.

„Dann werde auch ich jetzt ins Schloß zurückkehren. Estel sagte mir, dass Prinz Legolas erwacht ist, und ich will mir seinen Fuß noch einmal ansehen, ehe ich mich zur Ruhe begebe." Er vollführte eine einladende Geste in Richtung des Schlosses. „Begleitest du mich oder gab es noch etwas Wichtiges, das du mir mitteilen wolltest?"

Glorfindel zögerte nur einen Herzschlag lang, ehe er verneinte. „Nichts, das Eurer Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen würde."

Er schloß sich Elrond an und schob die Frage, die ihn seit der Begegnung mit dem seltsamen Fremden auf der Alten Waldstraße beschäftigt hatte, in den Hintergrund seiner Gedanken zurück. Vermutlich wußte der Elbenfürst auch nichts mit jener seltsamen Abschiedsgeste des Mannes anzufangen, und nach all dem, was Elrond in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatte, fand der Kundschafter, dass es auch nicht wichtig war, den Herrscher von Bruchtal mit einer solchen Lappalie zu belästigen. Diese Frage konnte warten.

Er schwieg, als er seinen Herren zurück ins Haus begleitete.

***

Eine Nacht war vergangen und der Morgen hatte neues Leben in Bruchtal erwachen lassen. 

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sich alle verstreut und gingen ihren alltäglichen Aufgaben nach. Elladan und Elrohir hatten angekündigt, auf die Jagd gehen zu wollen, Elrond war mit Glorfindel unterwegs, um neu erbaute Stallungen zu inspizieren und Aragorn hatte sich entschlossen, Legolas Gesellschaft zu leisten, der auf Anweisung seines Vaters noch zwei weitere Tage das Bett hüten musste.

Damit ihm die Zeit nicht allzu lang wurde, hatte Elrond dem Prinzen auf dessen Bitten hin ein paar Blätter Pergament, Tinte und Feder bringen lassen. Legolas hatte ihm erklärt, dass er aufschreiben wolle, was ihm in den vergangenen Tagen widerfahren sei – damit er es nicht vergesse, wie er betont hatte. Der Elbenfürst bezweifelte insgeheim zwar, dass irgendeiner der Beteiligten die Vorfälle so schnell vergessen würde, doch er hatte den Wunsch Legolas' natürlich erfüllt.

Legolas hatte nicht die Absicht, seine Erlebnisse zu Papier zu bringen. Vielmehr versuchte er sich jenes Ornament exakt in Erinnerung zu rufen, das er in Rivars Hütte auf dem Tuch gesehen hatte. 

Es war schwerer, als er zunächst geglaubt hatte, doch gerade, als es leise klopfte und sich kurz darauf Aragorns dunkler Haarschopf durch die sich öffnende Tür schob, setzte er die letzten Striche an seiner Zeichnung.

„Störe ich?" fragte Aragorn und blieb unschlüssig in der Tür stehen, als er Legolas zeichnen sah.

„Nein, durchaus nicht. Komm nur." Der Elbe winkte ihn herein und betrachtete sein Werk zufrieden. Genauso hatte dieses Ornament ausgesehen, davon war er überzeugt.

Aragorn hatte sein Bett mittlerweile erreicht und warf einen neugierigen Blick auf die Skizze. „Was ist das?"

„Das? Das habe ich irgendwo gesehen," sagte Legolas wie beiläufig, sah die Zeichnung prüfend an und rollte dann das Blatt zusammen, ehe er es neben sich auf das Tischchen legte. Vielleicht gab ihm die Bibliothek seines Vaters daheim in Düsterwald genaueren Aufschluss über die Bedeutung des Motivs.

„Es gefiel mir und darum habe ich versucht, es aus dem Gedächtnis heraus zu zeichnen.  Irgendwie muss man sich ja die Zeit vertreiben, wenn man selbst vom besten Freund für ein schnödes Frühstück im Stich gelassen wird..." neckte er Aragorn und grinste übermütig zu ihm empor.

„Ich bin also dein bester Freund, ja?" Aragorn warf sich neben Legolas aufs Bett. „Scheint so, als hättest du nur darauf gewartet, dass ich deinen Weg kreuze. Nun denn. Ich stehe jederzeit zu deiner Verfügung, Freund!"

Aragorn lachte und Legolas stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. 

„Für einen Freund weiß ich allerdings recht wenig von dir. Wie alt, sagtest du, bist du? Da gibt es doch sicher Geschichten zu erzählen, die einen Tag wie diesen verkürzen können oder?"

Legolas sah das neugierige Glitzern in den Augen des jungen Mannes und schmunzelte. Sie waren Freunde geworden, doch nicht auf der Grundlage eines langen Kennenlernens, sondern innerhalb weniger Tage und durch ein gemeinsam durchlebtes Abenteuer, das keiner von ihnen je vergessen würde. Das Kennenlernen stand ihnen noch bevor.

„Aragorn, glaub mir, ich könnte dir mehr Geschichten erzählen, als du hören willst! Wenn du dich wach genug fühlst, kann ich dir heute ein paar Hundert Jahre zusammenfassen."

„Dieser Herausforderung stelle ich mich gern!"

Aragorn schnappte sich ein Kissen, schob es sich in den Rücken und machte es sich bequem. Legolas sah ihm für einen Augenblick nachdenklich dabei zu und fragte sich, wann er sich das letzte Mal so zufrieden und unbeschwert gefühlt hatte wie in der Gesellschaft dieses Menschen. Dann ließ der Prinz von Düsterwald alle Barrieren fallen, die er vor anderen Elben über Jahre aufgebaut hatte und öffnete sich Aragorn. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die beiden damit, sich gegenseitig aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen. 

Er wußte, dass selbst ein Freund nicht alles über einen wissen konnte. Doch ein wahrer Freund, so war er überzeugt, ist derjenige, der fast alle Geheimnisse des anderen kennt und ihn ohne lange Erklärungen versteht. Bei Aragorn hatte er dieses Gefühl bereits jetzt...

**ENDE**

**Im neuen Jahr geht es weiter mit**

**Hauch des Lebens**

Aragorn hat gerade begonnen, seinen Weg im Leben zu finden, als er erneut vor eine harte Bewährungsprobe gestellt wird. Er ist der einzige, der dem Prinzen Legolas das Leben retten könnte. Doch reicht die Zeit aus, um Legolas vor einem unerträglichen Schicksal zu retten?

**Notiert euch Samstag, den 04. Januar. Dann gibt's das erste Kapitel eines neuen Abenteuers!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dies war doch ein schönes langes Kapitel oder? Also, wie wäre es zum Abschluss mit ein paar Reviews mehr!  
Wir sprechen all jene an, die bisher still dieser Story gefolgt sind. Was haltet ihr nun im Ganzen davon???   
  
****Fröhliche Weihnachten Euch allen und einen gesunden Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünschen  
_ManuKu__ und Salara_**

* * *


End file.
